


Claimed: The Journey of Tony DiNozzo

by snfan75



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adult Content, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Slavery, Tony Feels, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfan75/pseuds/snfan75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets more than he bargained for while working a cold case. From that moment on, his life will change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is 29 y/o in this fic. Warning: broken!Tony; non con/dubcon; Daddy!kink; if you do not like these things, please do not read. Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Anthony Dinozzo yawned as he forced himself to pay attention to the words that were blurring on the computer screen.  The Navy Yard had been absolutely dull over the last month.  There were few cases.  They worked a break- in by a Navy brat the week before.  That had been as much excitement as they have had lately.  It’s not that Tony was wishing for a murder or a case of espionage, but this was ridiculous.  Gibbs had assigned the group cold cases while they eagerly waited for their Boss' cell to ring.

Tony shook his head to stay awake.  It was three in the afternoon and there was only so much coffee he could drink.  He looked around and wadded a piece of paper together.  He put it in his straw and as McGee walked by, he spit it at him and laughed.

"Tony! That wasn't funny the first hundred times you've done that today!"  McGee answered in an angry voice, as he wiped the offending paper from his forehead.

"Lighten up, McGoo.  I'm bored!"  Tony whined as he stood and walked over to his colleague.  "There's nothing to do."  Suddenly he flinched as he felt the sting of a head slap as Gibbs waltzed into the bullpen.

"Nothing to do, Dinozzo?  So you've found something on our missing persons?"

Tony rubbed his head as Ziva and Tim snickered.  "Um, no, Boss; nothing so far."

Gibbs stood in his face and growled, "Then I guess you still have work to do."  He looked at the others.  "All of you!"  He sipped his coffee and sat down with an annoyed look on his face.  

Gibbs smirked slightly as he watched his three agents jump at his tone and got back to work.  They had so few cases of late, that he assigned them all different areas of cold cases.  Ziva was looking into unsolved murders, Tony missing persons, and Tim was working on a database to track those that were stealing money from the military.  Gibbs knew that on occasion cold cases could find new leads, but even he was feeling a bit stir crazy at the lack of new calls coming in.  Maybe the world was getting a little safer.

*

As Tony sat at home that night, he couldn't help but think of a few of the missing persons he had come across that day: three in particular.  He was not sure if they were connected, but he felt  something was hinky.  Two were Marines and one was Navy. They were all roughly the same age.  One, a female, had disappeared when she was on leave from the San Diego naval base.  The two men had disappeared six months apart from Virginia and D.C.  Again, both while they were on leave.  Something in Tony's gut told him that these cases were connected.  Both men at some point had served in the same regiment.  They had their commanding officer in common, Tony thought as he sipped his beer.  Seemed like a good place to start.

*

The next morning, Tony had phoned Gibbs and told him he was going to follow up on a cold case lead.  He expected his superior to growl at him, but he had surprisingly received an attaboy from his Boss.  Tony couldn’t manage to wipe the smile from his face at the compliment.  Even after so many years under Gibbs, the smallest acknowledgement of a job well done made Tony’s day.  Tony thought maybe he should analyze why that was so important to him, but as usual, he ignored it and moved on.  Perhaps one day he would discuss it with his therapist.

As he made his way to the Marine Base, he hummed to himself.  It was a beautiful autumn day in DC and he was feeling happy.  He loved his job and his team.  Life was pretty good right now.

*

Tony sat down outside the office of the commanding officer.  After some time, the secretary stood and walked up to him.  “Colonel Jennings will see you now, Agent Dinozzo.”

Tony nodded.  “Thank you, Ma’am.”  He followed her into a large office.  The officer placed the phone down and stood with a smile.  “Special Agent Dinozzo.”  He said warmly as he shook Tony’s hand. 

"Colonel Jennings.” Tony replied.  “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”

The older , balding gentleman directed Dinozzo to a table and motioned for him to sit.  “Anything for NCIS.”  He took his seat.  “What can I do for you today?”

Tony cleared his throat.  "I am looking into the disappearances of two of your men."  Tony opened the files. “The first is Petty Officer Jeremy O’Malley and the other is a Petty Officer James Washington.”

The Marine thought for a moment as he looked at the pictures of the men.  He looked up and gruffly spoke.  “They were labeled as deserters by the regiment.”

“Originally, yes Sir, but we are beginning to reconsider that theory.  They both disappeared on leaves and neither of them returned.  Also, there is a naval officer from San Diego, a woman, who follows this pattern as well.”

“Pattern?”  The Colonel asked. 

Tony nodded.  “Disappearing on an authorized leave;  and there was no trace of them since.  None of the three have any real family to inquire about their whereabouts.”

“So NCIS is reopening the investigation?”

“Yes, Sir.”  Tony replied.

“How can I help then, Special Agent Dinozzo?”

“Did you know them personally?”  The agent asked.

“No. I am in charge thousands of Marines, Agent Dinozzo.  I wish I could personally know each and every one of my soldiers, but that is impossible.  I am afraid I won’t be of much help.  But if you need to speak to any of my Junior Officers, please let me know.  I can arrange any meeting you need.”  The Marine stood.  “Will there be anything else?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly at the obvious dismissal.  “Um, no.”  He held out his hand.  “Thank you for your time, Colonel.”  Tony walked out and as he made his way to his car, he couldn’t stop his gut from churning.

*

Tony had meant to mention his hunches to Gibbs, but they got a major case that afternoon.  There was a murder of a naval wife.  The manhunt lasted for the next five days and it turned out that her husband, an officer, was the perpetrator.    It was a stressful time, but they caught their man.  After reports for the case were written, Gibbs excused the entire team.  Tony stayed behind wanting to make notes about his cold case, but Gibbs insisted that he go home and rest.  They had the weekend off.  Anything else could wait until Monday. 

*

Tony spent a quiet weekend at home.  Abby had wanted him to go clubbing with her, but Tony just did not want to.  Perhaps he was becoming more boring as he aged, but the club scene and random dates were not appealing to him of late.  So, he watched movies and ate takeout.  On Sunday morning he dressed and was about to set off on a run through Rock Creek Park.  He noticed a dark car parked across the street but did not think anything of it.  He turned the music to his Ipod on and slipped his headphones in his ears.  As he began to run, he did not see the car speed up and stop suddenly.   Two large men got out and were able to grab Tony.  The senior agent struggled and was suddenly rendered incapacitated as they tazed him.  Once they got him inside the car, Tony was unable to fight as he felt a needle pierce his skin.  Within a few moments, he was unconscious.

One of the men removed his mask as he wiped the sweat from his face.  He tapped on an earpiece in his ear.  "Target acquired."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews!

Tony regained consciousness slowly.  His head felt like it was going to explode and his mouth was parched.  His vision slowly focused and he realized with a start that he was not on his run.  As he went to stand, he was impeded because he was bound to a chair.  "Wha?"  He slurred, trying to get his bearings and feeling of panic as he looked around the plush room.  
  
"Wakey, wakey."  A deep sounding voice said from across the room.  Tony turned to the sound, his eyes narrowing as the figure stood and walked towards him.  
  
Tony steeled himself, drawing from every persona honed from years undercover.  "I hope you realize the penalty for kidnapping a federal agent is severe."  
  
The man with jet black hair streaked with a bit of gray and a light black and pepper beard to match smiled as he strolled to Tony and lightly grasped his chin.  The man had a serious air about him.  He was a tan, very tall, handsome man with piercing blue eyes and he appeared to be in his late forties.  The man proceeded to examine each angle of his face.  Tony wrenched his head away from the man as much as he could.  
  
"Hands off, asshole."  Tony threatened.  
  
"I hardly think you are in any position to tell me anything."  The man responded.    
  
"Why don't we cut through the crap and you tell me why I'm here."    
  
The man smirked.  "And where would the fun be in that?  You'll find out in due time, Pet."  
  
"Pet?"  Tony's eyes widened as he laughed.  "I have a name.  It is Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo.  Tony to my friends.  Did you catch that?   Would you like me to spell it for you?"  Tony said with a slight twinkle in his eye.  He knew he should have expected the back hand to the face, but it still stung.  His tongue lapped up the blood trickling from his mouth as he smiled again, blood staining his pearly white teeth.  "So, you have a name?"  He tried to keep up the casual tone until he could assess the situation he was in.  "Or will asshole suffice?"  
  
His captor chuckled to himself as he thought, 'this one will be a pleasure to break'.  With an evil grin, he responded.  "You can call me Master."  
  
*  
  
After their little chat, Tony was led roughly down a long corridor.  It appeared they were in a large mansion.  It was very tastefully decorated.  They walked for a time until they descended a back stairway.  They stopped in front of a metal door and Beefy #1, the name Tony gave the bodyguard, stopped abruptly with the bound man.  He opened the door and practically threw Tony in there.  He untied Tony's hands and left him in the room.   The bodyguard weighed at least three hundred pounds and even though Tony was likely quicker, this was not the most opportune time to try to overpower the man and escape.  Tony could hear the door behind him lock and all the senior agent could do was sit down on the small bed, stunned by his predicament.    
  
Tony looked around the sparsely furnished room, if he could call it a room.  There was a small cot in which he sat that had a thin blanket on top of it.  A small bathroom with basic toiletries about 15 feet away and had a toilet and a shower.  There were no windows...no food...nothing.  As it all sunk in, Tony had to fight to keep his eyes from watering.    
  
After his mini freak out, he reassured himself that he'd get out of here.  And if he didn't, Gibbs would find him.  He was sure of it.  
  
*  
  
Tony was not sure how much time had passed when he was brought back to the man.  It might have been a few hours or an entire day.  As Beefy #2 dragged him back to the plush office, Tony tried to quickly appraise the place he was being held.  He was thrown to the ground and landed with a thump.  Because his hands were bound behind his back, he could not find his balance.  
  
"So, Pet," the gruff, tenor voice began, "how are you today?"   He motioned to his bodyguard to stand him up.  
  
"Peachy, asshole."  Tony replied as he struggled against the guard.  "I can't say much about the accommodations.  They are a bit sparse.  I could give you a few names of interior decorators."    
  
The man grinned but the expression did not reach his cold, blue eyes.  It was enough to send chills through Tony, but he was careful to school his face.  He could not allow the man to get to him.  He just had to stay alive until Gibbs found him.  
  
"As I said yesterday, you can call me Master.  Or if you prefer, Master Edward."  
  
"Ah, so Edward is your name."  Tony said sarcastically.  "You kind of looked like a Dick or something like that."  
  
Edward ignored the insult for a moment.  "You will want to watch your tongue, Pet."  
  
"Yeah, about that, Ed."  Tony rolled his eyes.  "Um…Pet.  That is just not going to work for me.  I have a name that I kind of like.  It's Tony."  
  
Edward walked up to him and motioned to his guard to follow.  "Shall we go over the rules?"  
  
Tony’s eyebrows rose as he noticed the men coming closer to him.  "My Boss, Gibbs, has rules; has about forty plus I think..."  His sentence was cut off by a blow to his face.  Edward smiled as he heard Tony groan slightly in pain.  
  
"Rule number one: do not speak unless spoken to.  Rule two: in my presence you will always be on your knees."  He paused to allow Tony to obey his command.  When it was obvious by the glare in the special agents’ eyes that he would refuse, Edward motioned to the bodyguard.  He raised a stick in his hand and proceeded to connect it forcefully onto the back of Tony's legs, causing him to fall prostrate in front of Edward.  He was still in running shorts, so the stick connected with bare skin.  Tony tried not to react too much, but the pain was immense.  He was breathing heavily as sweat poured from his brow.  
  
"Where's your witty repartee now, Pet?"  Edward grabbed Tony's hair and forced him to look up at him.  "You belong to me now.  You are nothing now except my property.  You have no name here.  You are a Pet...a slave...You will eat only when I allow you to.  You will piss when I allow you to.  What you want does not matter anymore."  Edward felt some satisfaction as he watched Tony's eyes narrow and then widen as his words sunk in.    
  
Tony knew his confidence was faltering as he looked into the eyes of his captor, but he had to keep pushing.  "Why am I here?"  He simply asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  He received no answer as Edward motioned for Tony to be led back to his quarters.  
  
*  
  
Gibbs looked at his watch again for what seemed the hundredth time in the last hour.  It was 9:15 in the morning and Tony still had not shown up for work.  Gibbs tried his cell for the tenth time and it still went straight to voicemail.    
  
He assembled the team the bullpen.  No one had contact with Tony over the weekend.  Although they were a close group, many times they all did their own thing on the weekend.  So that was not unusual.  
  
They tried his landline and they simply received the answering machine.  Gibbs' gut was churning.  Even though Tony was occasionally tardy, he always called if he did not come to the Yard by 8:15am.  
  
Gibbs grabbed his gear.  "McGee, Ziva.  Let's go."  
  
*  
  
The team arrived at Tony’s apartment and found everything in its normal state.  Tony’s mustang was in his usual spot and they let themselves into his apartment and found nothing in disarray.  Tony’s cell was on the kitchen table and Gibbs picked it up with gloved hands.  He did not want to take any chances.  He saw missed calls starting at about noon on Sunday.  He knew when they had time off Tony took a Sunday morning run.  Unfortunately, he was not sure what route he would take.  
  
“Where are you, Dinozzo?”  Gibbs said softly as fear enveloped him.  Jethro grabbed his own cell and pressed a button.  “Gibbs for the Director…”  
  
*  
  
As he spent time in his barely lit small quarters, Tony could not help but feel dread and overwhelming fear at his predicament.  He had no idea where he was, if he was even still in the DC area.  He tried to keep a brave face in front of the man named Edward, but he was trying to quell the sense of panic coursing through him.  I must have gotten too close… Tony said to himself as he thought of the missing persons he had investigated.  He wasn’t sure when Edward would send for him next, but all he knew right now he was starving.  Suddenly, he looked up as he heard the door to his quarters unlocking.  He wanted to charge the person coming in but he was shackled to the wall.  There was enough give for him to make it to the bathroom to relieve himself.  His eyes watered and his breath sped up a little as the door opened.  He needed to stay calm.  
  
Beefy #1 unchained him from the wall and brought him to see Edward again.  As Tony stood in front of the glaring man, he did not move.  Once again, he felt an immense pain to the back of legs causing him to fall on his knees.  
  
“You’ll find that disobedience will always have painful consequences, Pet.”  Edward said in a menacing tone.  “That, you just experienced, is nothing.  Believe me, you don’t want to find out what I really can do to you.”  He smirked as the younger man glared back, but said nothing.  “You’ll learn the rules in due time.”  Edward sat down and Tony realized they were in a dining room of sorts.  The older man said nothing and simply sat reading at the table as Tony struggled on his knees against the hardwood floor.  The pain was incredible.  He was ignored for a time and then Edward looked down at him.  “If you are a good boy, then sometimes you may have a pillow.  But, you have to earn it.” He smiled evilly as a servant brought in a meal for the man.  Tony couldn’t help but salivate as he smelled the delicious food.  His stomach growled and Tony suddenly felt light headed as he realized he had not eaten in some time.  He felt desperate for a moment while he tried to compose himself.  He couldn’t let his vulnerability show…he had to stay strong.  If he allowed himself to feel the fear completely, he would give up.    
  
Edward ate for almost an hour.  His meal consisted of four courses.  At the end, Beefy #2 dragged a weaker and dizzy Tony back to his quarters and threw him into the cold room.  For the first time since arriving to this hellhole, Tony allowed himself to cry.  
  
"Gibbs...please help me..."  He whispered and prayed.

TBC... 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony struggled to clean himself in the small shower the next morning.  He looked into the petite closet and there were three sets of the same white loose pants and simple white t shirt.  There was no underwear.  He put the available clothes on and lay down on the bed, trying to fight the imbalance he was feeling.

When Edward sent for Tony later that day, the bodyguard easily pushed Tony to his knees because he was so weak.  He had not had any food in days.  Tony had been able to drink water from the sink in his quarters but it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore the hunger pains. He closed his eyes as he felt the room spinning. 

“So, Pet.”  Edward’s tone was a mocking one.  “Would you like to eat something?”  Tony said nothing, even though his body was screaming for sustenance.  “I am not a patient man, slave.”  He warned as he grabbed Tony by the hair and pulled back forcefully causing the younger man to cry out in pain.  “Since I am in a good mood today, I will let this indiscretion go just this once.  You now know I will keep food from you for your insolence.”  He snapped his fingers and someone brought in a plate of food.  Beefy #2 undid his binding around his wrists and pointed Tony’s head downward towards the floor.  A plate of food was there.

“Go ahead.  You may eat.”  He smirked.  “With your hands of course.”

Tony’s eyes watered slightly at the humiliation of it all.  But, unfortunately, his hunger won out and he tore into the small amount of food before it could be taken away.  When he was done, Edward said nothing as Beefy led his slave away.

As he was returned to his chamber, he was chained standing up.  The little amount of food barely changed his amount of weakness.  His neck was secured first, followed by his wrists that were attached at an angle and then a blindfold.  He felt so weak that he slumped in the chains.  There was no give, so he felt the steel cutting into him.  He was not sure how long he hung there.  He started yelling for help and after some time, for someone to come so he could relieve himself.  He wasn’t sure if they could hear him.  The walls of the chamber were made of cold concrete.

Edward had a small camera in the chamber and watched with delight as his new acquisition adjusted to his new life.  This one seemed strong, but he started to see some cracks.  He sat back watching the video feed of his slave shivering, hanging by his chains.  He had been in that position for almost seven hours now.  He watched as he squirmed, obviously uncomfortable and weakened from lack of food.

“Please asshole!  I have to go!  You can’t leave me here!”  He heard Tony shriek as he swallowed the sob that wanted to come from him.  “Someone!  Come back!”  Tony took a deep breath, trying to calm the panic within him.  “Please…”  He whispered, not knowing Edward could hear him.  “No…”  Tony said in disbelief as Edward watched Tony fall apart slightly as the young man pissed all over himself.  Edward listened as Tony sobbed in relief but also from embarrassment and fear of his situation.  To prove a point, Edward left him there all night in his urine soaked pants, hanging from the wall.

*

Gibbs stormed out of the Director’s office.  Tony had been missing for five days and they were no closer than they had been from the beginning.  A traffic camera caught an image of a black car that likely kidnapped his agent, but they could not find any witnesses.  There had been no call from the kidnapper’s and they had no leads.  Gibbs felt sick and hadn’t slept more than a few hours since the kidnapping.  When he managed to catch a cat nap, his sleep was filled with screams and fear.

They were pouring over old cases that may give them a possible person of interest.  Gibbs went so far as to contact the Baltimore PD to find out if there were any old vendettas against Detective Dinozzo.  After Ducky finally forced him to go home and sleep, Gibbs woke up and quickly went back to the office.  He thought that perhaps the cold case he was working on could provide some clues.  Gibbs smiled slightly as he started going through Tony’s cold case files.  He would find his Tony if it was the last thing he would do.

*

A day later, Gibbs had finally been able to piece together Tony’s discombobulated notes on his cold case.  Tony’s final reports were perfection, but he had his own odd system of writing research notes and it took some time for Gibbs to decipher them.  The notes led him to the Marine Base to talk to a Colonel Jennings.  The Colonel was inspecting a shipment, so they were walking around the base together.  They had chatted approximately ten minutes.

Jennings stopped and offered his hand to Gibbs.  “I hope you find your man, Gunny.”

“Thank you, Colonel.  I appreciate the help.”  Gibbs’ gut churned after he was walking away.  The Marine officer had been forthcoming on his meeting with Tony.  Gibbs was not sure if he was involved, but something was not right.  But, until he had more proof, there was nothing he could do about him yet.

*

Tony was brought to Edward’s study.  His captor could tell the gravity of his situation was settling in with his new slave.  He had been here for over two weeks now and could see a little of his previous fire in his eyes dissipate.  He was still defiant, but it had lessened.  Edward liked this one.  His slave was a little older than his usual, but there was vulnerability in him that he could not wait to explore.  He used different methods to train his slaves.  Some need pain to break them; others isolation or pure dominance: breaking them hard and fast.  But, this type was the most fun.  Slaves like Tony pretended to have such bravado, but underneath, they were needy, shy and insecure. Normally he broke his slaves hard and fast.  But, he was going to take his time to mold this one.  It was going to be a delight.  It required just the right balance to achieve his final objective; he was a patient man and liked to work methodically.  In the many years he had trained slaves, he has never kept a project.  But Tony may be the exception to his rules. 

Edward stood in front of Tony.  The senior agent realized for the first time that the man had at least five or more inches on him.  Edward’s cold blue eyes stared down at him and Tony, not wanting punishment, dropped to his knees.

“Good pet.”  Edward said in a condescending manner as he stroked Tony’s baby soft, silky hair.  He went to sit and gestured for Tony to follow on all fours and then to kneel next to him.  Tony hesitated slightly and despite the continued humiliation decided to obey, for now.  For his time here, Tony was trying to fly under the radar as much as possible.  When he was led through the mansion, he tried to scope out entrances and exits.  He was starting to feel a little desperate that help wasn’t coming.  Whenever he was in trouble, and he could not remedy the situation himself, he had faith that Gibbs would be able to help him.  His unwavering belief in Gibbs was starting to crumble.  He tried to stay strong, but the more time passed, Tony was fearful he would never be rescued.  He realized a while ago that escape was just not possible.  Edward had three bodyguards constantly and other staff throughout the house.  Tony had no idea if they were still in DC and because the rooms he was usually in had no windows, he had so concept of how long he had been there.  If he was not locked in his little prison, he was with his captor. 

Edward looked down at him.  “Hungry?”  Tony nodded but then yelped when his hair was grabbed and his head yanked back painfully.  “Is that anyway to address your Master?!”

“N-No…M-Master…”  Tony forced out in a strained voice as he felt the burn of his neck being stretched.  He let out a deep breath as Edward’s grip loosened.

“Try that again, Pet.”  His eyes narrowed.  “Are.  You.  Hungry?”  He punctuated each word with an underlying threat.

“Yes, Master.”  Tony answered in a tight voice that choked slightly as his eyes watered.  Using the word Master was beyond humiliating.  It felt like acid on his tongue. 

“Good.”  He said with a cold smile, causing Tony to shiver.  “That wasn’t so hard was it?”  Edward grabbed a piece of meat in one hand and had his paper in another.  He brought his hand in front of Tony, forcing the younger man to lean in and be fed by hand.  Tony tried to suppress the feelings he had right now.  He just had to survive and he was so hungry.  On average, Edward gave him about one meal a day.  Tony spent the rest of his time drinking water in his chamber to try to combat the hunger pains.  He was almost getting used to the constant emptiness in his belly.  He prayed everyday that Gibbs and his team was looking for him.  Those thoughts dissipated for a moment as he concentrated on the delicious food.  He enthusiastically began to take the food from Edward.  The older man placed his paper down and stroked Tony’s cheek as he turned all his attention to the beautiful man on his knees.  “My good boy.   Let Master take care of you.”  He reached for some fruit and placed it in Tony’s mouth.  “Tastes good, Precious?” 

“Y-Yes, Master.”  He tried not to shiver at the condescending, cold tone of the older man.  The touch against his face felt like needles against him.  He had tried a few times to shy away from his touch and was hit hard for that.  Tony forced himself to do whatever it took to avoid punishment at this point.

When Edward was finished he allowed Tony to stand to follow him into another room.  He gave Tony a pillow and his slave understood the implication and knelt on it without protest.  Edward went over to a drawer and brought out a collar.  He could see the confusion in Tony’s eyes.  Not sure if he was going to meet resistance, Edward gestured towards one of the bodyguards to stand by them.

“This collar denotes that you belong to me.”  He smirked a bit as Tony started to struggle, but to no avail.  Beefy #1 was right there to handle it.  He immediately bound Tony’s hands behind him with cuffs.  When Edward was sure the younger man was secure, he slipped the black collar on.  It appeared to have a small black box attached to it.

“No!  Stop!!  You can’t so this!”  Tony’s heart was beating wildly as tried to break from the grasp of the bodyguard.  His weakened body was no match for the large bodyguard.  In his time in captivity, Tony had already lost a significant amount of weight.

Edward smiled as he picked up a remote and motioned to Beefy to step back.  “You will obey me, Boy.”  He pressed a button and watched as Tony screamed and writhed as an electric shock travelled through him.

“Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!”  Tony yelled as he fell to the ground.  And as suddenly as the jolt came on, it suddenly disappeared, leaving Tony sobbing on the carpet laying in a fetal position.  Edward only gave him a few moments to compose himself, as Beefy hauled him up back to his previous position.  He was unsteady, so the giant man’s hands held him up.

“If you disobey me or act out of line, Pet, that will be one of your punishments.”  He gestured for the body guard to leave.  He helped the still hands bound Tony up and led the frail man over towards a plush couch.  Tony’s walking was like a newborn colt, he could hardly make his legs work.  Edward sat down and allowed Tony to sit at his feet.  As Tony’s breathing slowed, Edward gently grasped Tony’s chin and made him look up.  He wiped a tear traveling down’s Tony’s face.

Edward could tell Tony wanted to talk, so he allowed it.  “Speak, Pet.”

“W-Why?”  Tony had wanted that answer for as long as he had been there.

Edward answered in an emotionless, serious tone.  “Because I can.”

“Please…I wanna go home.”  Tony said in a shaky voice, as his lip quivered.

“You are home, my beautiful Pet.  You are home.”  Edward caressed Tony’s face and laid his head gently on his knee and allowed him to cry.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had no concept of time during his captivity.  He tried to keep a tally of how many days he had been in this place, but it was impossible.  He spent most of his time locked away in his windowless chamber, shackled to the wall for the first few weeks of his captivity.  Every day was a little different.  At times, he was attached  by his neck.  Those were the days he would have to wait for someone to come and allow him to use the facilities.  Often, he wet or soiled himself and sat or stood for what seemed to be hours in his own urine and stool.  Other days, he was bound by his wrist or ankle.  He never felt warm in the little chamber. It was so dark and lonely. Tony was a very social creature and the forced isolation was difficult.  When he did manage to sleep, nightmares plagued his mind.

When he was brought up to Edward, he would be on his knees and would intermittently be given food.  He remained fairly weakened because he was not on a normal diet to sustain his 180 lbs frame.  The white cotton clothes that he was given were growing looser with each day.  The anticipation of what his kidnapper had planned caused significant anxiety and fear.  When would he reveal the reason for him being here?  Every time Tony pushed for answers, he was hit.  After awhile, Tony began to cower from the cruel man and stopped asking questions.  He ceased his smart aleck answers because it would only lead to more pain. 

He was trying bide his time as he tried to wait for help.  But with each passing day, his hope lessened.  What did the man called Edward have planned?  How else would he hurt him?  Would he rape him?  The anticipation of that caused an immense amount of stress. Would he continue with the shocks?  Tony tried to keep himself in check, but it was growing hard.  The loneliness and hunger and fear were overwhelming.  He tried not to cry but his resolve was cracking with each passing moment.  

*               

The group sat in a conference room at work in silence.  Vance had forced them into a stress debriefing with the NCIS mental health team.  The toll of Tony’s disappearance over six weeks ago was wearing on the team.  Luckily Dr. Rachael Cranston was part of the team and the group felt comfortable with her.

They had no leads to where the Senior Agent was and still no ransom demands.  His disappearance was so similar to those of his cold cases.  And they had been unsolved for over three years.  The FBI was involved in the case because despite the fact that Tony worked for NCIS, his disappearance fell under the jurisdiction of  Fornell's agency.

Rachael looked around the room.  “Would anyone like to add to what Agent McGee just said?”  She paused.  “Abby?”

“He needs us…I can feel it…”  She said, swiping a tear from her pale face.  “I refuse to believe he is dead.”

Gibbs worn face looked at the distraught Goth.  "No one said he was dead, Abbs."  He replied quietly.

She stood.  "Then what are we doing!?"  She said as she looked at Vance.

"Ms. Scuito, we are doing the best we can to locate Agent Dinozzo."

"Tony."  McGee said in a harsh tone, with a clenched jaw.

"Excuse me?"  Vance asked.

"His.  Name.   Is.  Tony."  McGee countered, his anger simmering.

The Director understood how upset the team was; he took a breath and continued.  "We have been employing all our resources to find Tony."  Vance answered as he was met with glares from the team.

Ziva looked at the Director with serious eyes.  "But..."

"We have no choice but to scale down our efforts."  Vance hated saying this, but he had an agency to run.  "We have more acute matters at hand, I expect you all to act in a manner befitting Federal Agents."  He paused as he saw the room was going to erupt in protest.  "We are not giving up on him, but we have to be realistic."  He said in a somber tone.

"You ARE giving up on him!"  Abby turned to her father figure.  "Gibbs!  Tell him he can't.  Please!"  She started sobbing and Gibbs embraced her.

Vance nodded at the lead agent and walked out.

*

Tony was led down a corridor into a room he had not seen before.  It looked like a luxury spa.  He saw a man and a woman seemingly waiting for him.  He thought that maybe Master Edward wanted him to have a trim; his hair was unruly.  Beefy #1, whom Tony learned that his name was Phil, led him to a table.  Tony’s heart beat rapidly when the woman walked up to him and began to touch his hair.  She was middle aged, tall, with grayish, brown hair. 

“Strip, slave.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he stepped back.  He immediately ran into Phil’s large gut.  The big man leaned over and spoke in his ear.  “Would you like me to get your Master?”

Tony shuddered at the words, fearing the electric current.  He had been shocked six times, and each one was a higher voltage than the last.  He was terrified of that punishment so he obeyed the command.  He undressed and blushed and held his head down; he tried to cover his privates with his hands.  He was embarrassed to be nude in front of three strangers.

“Your Master has quite a beauty.”  The other man said as he leered at Tony. 

Phil secured Tony to the bed as Tony tried to control his breathing.  He couldn’t help his shaking as he wasn’t sure what they were going to do with him.  The woman stood over him.  “Aren’t you a sweet little thing…so nervous…”  She said as she could see the trepidation in his eyes.  She touched his cheek and then began to survey his body.  She turned to her partner, “Let's start with waxing and then we will tackle that beautiful mane of his.”  She ruffled Tony’s hair.

She placed a gag in his mouth and they began methodically waxing all the hair from his armpits down to his legs.  They ignored Tony’s screams of pain behind his gag and the distress he was obviously in as they manipulated his privates and removed all hair from there as well.

*

A few hours later, the two surveyed their work.  Tony had a new haircut, his body was completely hair free, and they gave him a bath in luxurious soaps.  He smelled divine.  He practically glowed from the skin treatment he received.

“His Master will be so proud.”  The man said as he watched Phil reattach the slave’s collar and lead him out the door naked.

*

Phil brought Tony to Edward’s bedroom. The older man was lying on his bed reading some important papers reviewing their extensive network of their trades.  Initially his work was contained through the military, but they often worked with outside contractors as well to provide services.  It was a very lucrative endeavor for all involved.  And Edward was one of the best in the business. 

He looked up as his slave was brought in.  Edward’s breath caught as the younger man entered the spacious room.  Tony’s head was down as Edward’s eyes traversed the hairless body.  He gracefully slid off his bed and stalked over and stopped in front of his property. He lifted his chin and looked into his face.  He knew the man in front of him was nearly thirty years old, but now he looked to be in his early twenties.  Edward’s felt desire course through him.

Tony tried hard to fight the tears wanting to fall as he was inspected.  The indignity of it all was almost too much to bear.

“Beautiful, my Pet.”  He said in a low tone as he walked around Tony.  He did not miss the shining eyes as he stroked his face and his hair free chest.  He stood behind Tony, slightly smiling as he saw how the man was trying not to shake.  “Beautiful.”  He said again.  Edward looked up at Phil.  “Did my Pet give you any trouble?”

“No, sir.”  The bodyguard answered.

“Good, Pet.”  He said in a pleased voice.  He watched as Tony placed his hands over his privates.  Edward looked down at him and slapped him across the face.  “Don’t you ever cover yourself, boy.”  He glared at a now trembling Tony, a small amount of blood oozing from his slave’s mouth.

“Y-Yes, M-Master.”  Tony forced out, as tears welled up in his eyes.

Edward patted Tony’s hair and pushed him down slightly to indicate that he should go to his knees.  Edward walked to a drawer and pulled out a leash and went back to Tony.  He attached the object to the collar and pulled up forcing Tony to stand and follow.  They made their way down a corridor and Tony’s body flushed as he knew there were people who could see him naked.  Edward seemed to ignore the others and then they made their way to a balcony.  He opened the glass door and stepped out.  Tony winced and cried out, his arms going immediately to shield his eyes, as he hit the fresh air and sunlight.  He had not been outside in so long.  Edward just chuckled.

They stood silently, Edward waiting for Tony to adjust to his surroundings.  For a moment, Tony breathed in the fresh air and tried to forget where he was.  He was jolted back to reality when there was a tug on his leash and Edward stood behind him and spoke into his ear.  “What do you see, Pet?”  Tony was not sure he could open his eyes yet, the brightness almost too overwhelming.  Edward knew this but still pushed and what he said next surprised the senior agent.

“Anthony…what do you see?”

The use of his name after so long caused Tony’s eyes to open widely as he gasped and started breathing heavily.

“Speak freely.”  Edward demanded.

“Y-you used my name.”  Tony said softly, his voice roughened after screaming through his treatment.

“Yes, and I asked you a question.”  Edward’s tone was hard.  “What.  Do.  You.  See?”

Tony squinted through the brilliant light and forced himself to survey the land around him.  Once his vision cleared he said softly.  “Forest.  Lots of trees.”  He tried not to react as Edward stood behind him; but, he found himself shivering in fear as the man snaked his arms around his torso and plastered the front of his clothed body against Tony’s nude form.

“Exactly.  We are in the middle of nowhere.  Do you know where we are?”  Tony shook his head and did not answer but Edward let it slide for now.  “We could be in Virginia, Montana, or California; or perhaps outside the US.   No one will find you here.”

Tony tensed and tried to move but Edward’s grip around him was too strong.  He was so much bigger than Tony.  “People are looking for me!”  Tony insisted emphatically.

Edward chuckled bitterly.  “Are you sure?”  He paused.  “Who?”  He smirked cruelly.  “Your dead mother?”  He whispered in one ear; Tony gasped.  “Your playboy father?”  He gleefully added in the other ear.  “He wouldn’t care if you were dead, let alone here with me.”

“H-How?”  Tony's lips trembled at the hurtful words.

“I know all about you, Anthony.”  He paused.  “You make the perfect slave.  No one cares if you are gone.  No one will notice.  That's why we chose you.”

Tony struggled to no avail.  “That’s not true!!  My team is looking for me!”

Edward laughed again as he nuzzled Tony's neck.  “Your team?  How long do you think federal agents can look for one man?  They have more important issues at hand, Anthony.”

“You’re wrong…they care about me.”  Tony sobbed out as tears ran down his face.

“You’ve been here for almost two months, Anthony.  Where are they?  With all their resources at hand, if they haven’t found you by now, they never will.  They are not here because they are not looking for you.” He shrugged nonchalantly.  “My guess is they know where you are and just haven’t bothered.  They are probably happy to be rid of you."  He smiled evilly.  "Maybe they thought you moved on.  After all, that is your M O, isn’t it?  It is surprising you stayed so long at NCIS.”

“Stop…p-please…”  He placed his hands over his ears as he frantically shook his head.  “Please…” 

Edward forced Tony to turn and face him.  He grabbed Tony’s chin hard and looked down at him with stern eyes.  The 6 foot 5 inches man towered over Tony.  “It’s the truth, my baby Anthony.  They are not looking for you because it would take too much time and it’s just not worth it to them.”  He paused as he released Tony’s face forcefully but kept his gaze.  “If you disappeared in a moment, the world would keep on turning.  You have not affected enough lives for people to cry over you when you are gone.  No one loved you.  No one cared.  You just aren’t worth it.  That’s what all my slaves have in common."  He continued his cold stare.  "Not one of you is missed.  That is what makes you the perfect object.”

“No…stop…I-I’m not an object…I-I’m someone…I-I’m a person…”  Tony was crying hysterically at this point, the man’s words hurting so much.

“You are nothing.  You’re a slave; a pet.  I can do what I want to you.” 

“No…”  Tony whispered as he closed his eyes, as if doing that would rescue him from this nightmare.  He yelped when he felt a tug on his leash.  He opened his eyes.

“No one is looking for you.”  He said in a low, serious tone.  “No one cares where you are.”  Edward gazed upon the beautiful greenery before continuing.  “This is your life now.  You belong to me.”  He said with finality as he stepped back from the distraught younger man.  He grabbed the leash and led a pliant Tony back inside.  They went again to Edward’s bedroom.  Tony did not even realize they had stopped walking; for the first time he found himself by Edward’s king size bed.  He detached Tony from the leash.  The older man lay down and gestured for Tony to do the same.  There was no room for argument.  “It has been an exhausting day, Anthony.  Let’s take a quick nap before dinner.”

Tony hesitated as his heart beat wildly, not knowing what the man had planned.  He forced himself to speak.  “My clothes, M-Master.”  He whispered.

“You won’t need them anymore, Anthony.”  He ran his hand down Tony’s nude form and smiled.  “Lay down, Precious.”  Edward positioned Tony in front of him so his back was against his chest.  He wrapped his arms around the trembling man and brought him close.  Tony stared ahead as tears poured from his eyes.  He couldn’t believe this was happening to him.  He struggled against his emotions and his eyes eventually fluttered closed to bring him into a restless sleep.

*

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Edward sat in his robe reading the morning paper.  He again hand fed Tony his breakfast.  This morning, they had eggs, biscuits and fresh fruit.  Tony's belly was full as they completed their meal.  Recently, Tony had been fed on a more regular basis.  He still felt some hunger, but it was much less.

Edward led a naked Tony quietly to his study.  Since his treatment, Tony had not been allowed to wear clothes; the older man enjoyed admiring the gorgeous hair free body.  Edward sat down in a wingback chair in his study.

He spent the next few minutes stroking Tony's soft hair, almost lulling the younger man to sleep as he knelt on a pillow at Edward's feet.

"How was breakfast, my Anthony?"

"Very good, Master."  He answered quietly.  He noticed the older man seemed to be in a good mood today.  Tony was trying to avoid punishments.  He could play along.  It was easy for the word Master to fall off his tongue now.  He at times tried to look at his hellish situation as though he was undercover.  It gave him the ability to float away and imagine he was somewhere else.  He had to be careful, though, he was caught daydreaming one time and Edward used a flogger on him.  Tony never wanted to feel the pain of that ever again.  The Master made sure to give maximum pain without leaving large welts. He spared no part of his body.  He came out of his thought as Edward spoke again.

"Good."  He replied as he placed his paper down.  He sat up straight causing Tony to have to move back a bit.  He still was on his knees.  Edward stroked Tony's face and ran his fingers over his luscious, plump lips.  Tony tried not to shake as he felt his heart begin to race.  "So beautiful, my baby Anthony."  Edward said as he reached into his pocket and placed the remote for Tony's collar on the end table.  He untied his robe and opened it up to reveal his very large hardened cock.

Tony's eyes widened and he started to hyperventilate.  Edward smiled.  "You are going to suck Daddy's cock, my baby boy."  Tony was trying to control the emotions inside him, but Edward could see the younger man's full blown panic at this point.  He stroked Tony's face again.  "Oh, baby."  Edward eyes narrowed.  "Have you ever sucked a dick?"  Edward had a hunch since the beginning that Tony was a virgin with men.  For all his bravado and good looks, there was a naiveté about him.

"N-No...p-please...I-I..."  Tony tried to scoot back.  Edward stood and let his robe fall to the ground revealing his whole naked form.

"You will suck my cock and you will learn to love it...to crave it!"  Edward said in an angry tone as he leaned over to grab the remote. 

Tony leapt at the man’s legs and wrapped himself around them.  "No!  Please...M-Master...don't!"  Tony pleaded as he braced for the electric shock.

Edward looked down at his distressed slave and thought for a moment.  He placed the remote down and extricated himself from Tony and then sat in the chair again.  He began to stroke his already rock hard cock and stared at Tony.

Tony kept his eyes on the ground a few feet away trying to control his breathing. 

"Come!"  He said in an angry tone.  Tony slowly crawled towards his Master on his knees.  Edward grasped Tony's hair and pulled back.  “Your body, your mouth, everything BELONGS TO ME!!!!"  He pulled harder.  "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes, MASTER!!"  He sobbed.  "Yes!"  Edward let go forcefully, practically causing Tony to fall.  "I-I d-don't...I-I n-never..."

Edward chuckled cruelly.  "A pretty boy like you...never sucked a cock?"  Tony flushed.  "Well, my Tony baby...you are going to love Daddy's."  He brought Tony towards him.  "Open up for me." Tony had no choice to comply as Edward slipped the head in and groaned.  "That's it, baby.  Lick the tip for Daddy."  His head fell back.  "Fuck!"  Tony grimaced as the man's member hit his tongue.  The taste was bitter and salty and the musky scent made him want to heave.  He couldn't help the tears that escaped.  "There you go, baby."  He said as he slowly pushed more of his erection down Tony's throat.  The younger man gagged as he felt it move deeper and deeper.  He started to struggle as he felt his air cut off.  Suddenly, Edward stood and grasped Tony's head and began to shove his cock forcefully down Tony's throat.  "Fuck, boy!"  Tony could barely keep up with the thrusting.  In and out and in and out Edward moved his hips and finally when it almost became too much and Tony was on the verge of losing consciousness, hot cum jettisoned down his throat.  The younger man was not prepared for it as he sputtered and choked, cum spewing out of his mouth and then onto the carpet.  Tony fell backward while Edward felt dizzy and sat immediately in his chair.  After a few moments, he looked down at Tony with hatred in his eyes.

"You stupid whore!"  He hauled Tony up and backhanded him so hard that he fell to the ground.  “Don't you EVER spit out my cum, you hear me!?"  He grabbed the remote and gave Tony two back to back shocks, causing the man to scream in agony as he writhed helpless on the carpet.

Phil walked in upon hearing Tony cry out and looked at his Boss.

"Take this ungrateful bastard and put him back in his chambers.  Get him out of my sight!"

Phil dragged a barely conscious Tony away.

*

Tony was chained loosely to the wall and locked him in his small chamber for four days.  They blocked access to his shower and toilet and gave him a bucket to relieve himself.  He was given no food or water. The temperature was turned down.   Tony felt himself going crazy; he was so cold and hungry.  There was total darkness and he had to feel around for the bucket.  He screamed for help but no one came.  He was going to DIE here!   _HELP_!  He said over and over again.  He begged for Gibbs.  He begged for his Mommy.  He had nightmares when he drifted to sleep. Despite the dark, he swore he saw shadows coming towards him!  He tried to shield himself. Then he started praying for anyone to help him...to save him...  After some time, he began to plead and beg for his Master.  He promised to be a good boy…he wanted to be a good boy!!!!

*

On the fifth day, Tony was dragged, barely conscious, into the spa and washed.  He was given food to eat.  It took some time to nurse him back to his normal state.  As Tony became more aware, he realized that he still had not seen Master Edward.

*

One week later, he was brought to Edward’s room.  He saw his Master and fell to his knees, crawled over to him and grasped the older man’s legs.

"I'm sorry, Master!"  Tony cried.  "I'll be good...I'll try harder...please!  I’ll be good…I’ll be good!”  His voice cracked.

Edward appeared to think for a time.  He stood and went over to the bed and lay against the headboard.  He patted the place next to him and Tony crawled to the bed and immediately entered.  Edward wrapped blankets around the naked body and laid Tony's head over his chest.  "Daddy forgives you, Precious."  He leaned down and kissed his freshly cleansed hair.  "See what happens when you are bad, Anthony?"

"Yes, Master.  I'm sorry."  He said, his voice sounding like a little boy.  He did not want his Master to be angry.  He finally felt warm and had been fed.  Edward tightly embraced Tony.  "Don't be mad...please.  I'll be good.  I don’t wanna go back to that place."  He focused on the soft touch running up and down his back and the warmth encompassing him.

"Daddy only puts bad boys there.  And I think you will be good now, right?  I don’t like to punish you, but you deserved it.  Tony was a bad boy.  What should you say to Daddy, honey?”

“I’m sorry.”  Tony said in a pleading voice as he gazed at the older man.  “I wanna be your good boy.”   Tony felt like more and more of himself was slipping away.  He couldn’t go back to that place; he just couldn’t.  He would try harder. He needed to survive. He needed to be good.

Edward kissed Tony’s head.  “I know, Precious.  But, all is forgiven, honey.  Daddy is not mad anymore.  Okay?"  He paused as he looked into the hazel eyes.  "Who do you belong to, Anthony?"

Tony did not hesitate when he answered, "You, Daddy."  That was what the man needed to hear.  He could do this.

Edward smiled as he felt Tony snuggle into the warmth.  Tony knew he shouldn’t but the warm arms around him felt so good after being so alone.  He shoved those bad thoughts away and entered the Land of Nod.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

As Edward woke, he gazed upon his Anthony; he was still shocked at how youthful the man looked.  The younger man stirred and moaned a little.  It was obvious he was in the midst of a nightmare.  His breath came in short gasps and Edward felt him trying to pull away.

"No...Gibbs...help...no!!!!"  Tony's eyes shot open as he was able to scoot back and his body was against the headboard.  His eyes were wild and unfocused.

"Anthony..."  Edward said as he moved closer to the distressed man.  "It's okay, baby...Daddy is here."

As Tony calmed down, he closed his eyes.  "Gibbs..."  He whispered as a tear rolled down his face.

Edward knew from his research that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was Tony's Boss.  During the early part of his captivity, Tony would ramble on and on about Gibbs' rules even when he got beat over it.  Edward knew this man was someone his slave admired; likely as a father figure.  There was no way Edward could be around a beauty like Tony and not take advantage of it.   So, he surmised Gibbs was not a lover.  While this Gibbs might be important to Tony, he was confident that the man was no threat.  Tony's issues were straightforward, and so easy to exploit.  Edward could easily punish Tony for mentioning Gibbs’ name, but he knew that was not what his boy needed at this time.  Tony needed a soft touch at this point in his training.  His punishments up to now had been very productive: a slow descent into hunger and pain mixed in with isolation.  This paved the way for his transformation to the perfect slave; but what would complete it was to show him how cherished he was and how no one else cared for him.  That is what pulled Tony’s strings.  His psyche was fragile.  He was a lost little boy who needed a strong, but gentle hand to guide him.  He never spent this much time breaking a slave, but Tony was special.  It was worth the wait.  His transformation will be his ultimate triumph.

"No, baby.  Gibbs isn't here."  He drew the naked man against him and embraced him.  "Gibbs doesn't care you are here, remember?"  He leaned back slightly so he could look in Tony's eyes.  There was still fear in them when he gazed upon Edward.  The older man wanted to banish the trepidation from him.  "They gave up on you."  He smiled sweetly as he wiped the tear from Tony's eye.  "Daddy is here, baby.  I'll keep you safe now."  He moved his head and slowly kissed Tony's lips.  He was pleased Tony did not draw away.  He didn’t expect him to respond, that would come with time.  It was the first kiss they shared and it left Edward wanting more.  He licked Tony's lips again and forced them open and Tony did not move a muscle as the older man explored his mouth.  Edward panted as he kissed Tony deeply.  "I'll take care of you now, baby."  He smiled.  "No one has ever bothered to take care of you, have they?"

Tony bit his lip as he looked down and wiped his face.  "Never needed anyone..." he said sadly.

"Everyone needs someone, sweetheart.  And you have never had anyone that cared.  Have you?"  He tilted his head as he looked right at Tony.  He caressed his face gently as he spoke calmly; as if he was talking to a little boy.  "Not your Mommy.  She left you.  Her drinking was more important to her than you were, baby.  That's why she died in a drunk driving accident."  He stroked Tony's head as tears continued to roll down his face at the hurtful words.  "Not your Father.  He couldn't wait to get rid of you.  Shipped you off to boarding school and disowned you because you were worthless; a waste of space.  He liked his money and his wives more than you."  Tony tried to turn away and cry but Edward would not let him.   "And not Gibbs.  If you were worth it, he would have found you.  You call for him, but where is he?  He's moved on; you were expendable.  I bet he has found a replacement already; a person much important than someone like you.  He's not a good person.”  He kissed his cheek.  “What happened before you came to me doesn’t matter anymore.  If you were important to them they would have come to you by now.  They haven’t because you are not special to them."  He stopped for a moment to really look at the distressed man.  “That's all you've been your whole life: a nothing; you were worthless and in the way.”  He paused.  "Gibbs should have taken care of such a precious boy like you.  He didn't appreciate you.  You are not worth the bother to them.  Gibbs is a bad, bad man, honey."

"Stop...’s not true...he…they …my team cares about me…"  Tony choked out, trying to convince himself that Edward’s words were false; but Tony's response was weak at best.  And Edward knew it.  He was so close…

The older man paused.  "No, they don’t.  They don't need you.  No one ever has.  Not like I do, honey.  You ARE special, my baby boy.  You are mine; you are not worthless to me.  Daddy needs his beautiful boy.  You need to be here to make Daddy feel good."  Edward smiled.  "That's your job, honey.  That’s what makes you special, Precious.”  He paused.  “They don’t want you…they don’t need you.  To them you were nothing.  If they wanted you, they would have come by now.”  He waited before continuing.  “They never took care of you."  Edward captured his lips again.  Edward's cock nearly exploded by how pliant he was.  "Daddy’s here now.  I'll take care of you, my Precious.  I will keep you safe.  You don’t have to worry about anything anymore.”  He smiled upon the stunning, innocent looking hazel eyes.  “You deserve to be special.  You ARE special."  He kissed him for some time as he gently caressed Tony's beautiful face.  "How about I make my baby feel good?  Do you want that, my baby Anthony?"

Tony was not sure what he meant, but he nodded even though he was nervous.  He just wanted to forget.  Edward was right: Gibbs and the others didn’t care about him.  That’s why they never came for him.  They did not want him around.  So, they left him behind.  Edward was here and he cared about him.  "Yes, Daddy."  His voice sounded so innocent and skittish.

"Lie on your back, baby."  Tony shakily complied.  "That's it.”  He said as he ran his hand down Tony’s face and hairless chest.  Tony watched him with wide, tentative eyes; he tried hard to control his rapidly accelerating breathing.  He wanted to trust the older man, but it was so hard.  This was his captor, the man who had hurt him.  The man who hit him, starved him and placed him in that awful chamber.  But, he seemed so gentle lately, almost loving.  He held him and kept him warm.  He hadn’t put him back in that place.  He was being so nice. 

He could trust him, right?  Gibbs never came for him.  He was worthless to everyone…except his Master.  “Daddy won't hurt you, sweetheart.  You are my good boy.  You won't make Daddy unhappy today.  Isn't that right?" 

He was frightened but Edward said he would feel good and not hurt him.  "Yes."  He replied.

Edward sensed the conflict in his slave.  He caressed his face and said, “What’s wrong, Precious?  Tell Daddy.”

Tony gazed at Edward with angelic eyes as his lip quivered slightly.  “I’m scared.”  He whispered. 

“Oh, honey.  What are you fearful of?  Is it because Daddy is a man?”  When Tony didn’t immediately answer and ducked his head slightly and turned away, he knew he hit the nail on the head.  He couldn’t help but smile to himself.  “You were made for this, baby.  You are so desirable.  I bet you have always been a slut for men.”

Tony shook his head adamantly.  “No!  I n-never…”

“Oh, but I bet you would walk around like a little cock tease to men everywhere you were.”  Edward added in a serious tone as he looked down at Tony.

“No…”  Tony sobbed out.

“Yes."  He answered definitively.  "This is who you are.  You were made to be a slut…a whore…it is so obvious to anyone.”

“Please…I never…”

“Such denial, baby.  I am sure out there everyone thought you were a slut.  You wanted men you were just too chicken shit to do anything about it."  He chuckled cruelly.  "I see the real you, baby.  My little whore.  You never wanted all those women.  You only wanted men.” 

Edward lightly touched Tony's nipples that caused the younger man to shiver; he traced his hand slowly down the toned stomach until he reached Tony's hairless privates.  Edward gently started stroking Tony's limp penis.  In the time of his captivity, the cycles of hunger, cold and fear had destroyed any sex drive Tony had.  So the touch to his neglected member made Tony unconsciously moan and writhe.

"O-Oh!!!!"  Tony stuttered as his eyes closed. 

“See how your cock wants me, baby?  Such a little slut.  You are begging for it!”

“No!”  Tony tried still to fight but the feelings were so overwhelming.  “Ahh!”  It felt so good, Tony thought.  Maybe Master Edward was right.  An inner battle raged within him.  Deep in his mind, he knew he should have fought, but he just did not have it in him anymore.  He had never been with a man like this.  Why was he allowing this to happen? 

However, a far away thought did occur to him.  He had hoped one day that Gibbs would touch him like this.  He never understood those feelings because he had never desired a man before Gibbs.  It always confused him and he was never sure what to do about it. 

But, that did not matter now.  However long he had been there, he tried so hard to preserve his sense of who he was; he just had to hold on until Gibbs saved him.  But, now he knew no one was coming for him.  Gibbs didn’t come.  He didn’t care.  He was nothing to his team.  It was his error in judgment that made him think that the team would be concerned about him.  They left him in the hands of a stranger. 

Daddy was right.  This was his new life now and Daddy would take care of him.  Daddy told him he was a slut and a tease and he was special.  No one ever treated him like he was special.

And in that moment, Anthony Dinozzo Junior accepted his fate.   It was as if something inside of him clicked: a sense of calm and clarity encompassed him.  When he was bad, he was punished.  He could not go back to the isolation, hunger, fear, and cold of his chamber.  He did not want the shocks anymore.  He wanted to be good, so Daddy would take care of him and not hurt him anymore.  He deserved punishments when he did not obey.  He wanted food and to be warm and if he was bad, that was taken away.  After all the years of loneliness, someone actually wanted to take care of him; wanted to be around him.  Edward said he was special; that he was a good boy.  No one ever told him that before.  He was always a nuisance or annoying and in the way.  People thought he was just a stupid cop with a physical education degree that couldn’t stay in one place very long.  He bothered people, he talked about movies too much or girls he was dating.  He was always left behind; he was an afterthought.  His parents didn’t want him.  His team didn’t want him.  Gibbs didn’t want him.  But Edward did.  His Master…his Daddy… 

"Like that, my little whore?  Don’t deny what you are anymore.”

Tony bit his lip, trying not to fully respond but was failing miserably.  The sheer pleasure enveloping him was too hard to ignore anymore, so he let it take over.

“See how your cock comes alive with my hand?  Daddy was right.  You love a man touching you."  The older man said as he massaged his balls and began to speed up his strokes.  “Let me hear you, honey.  Talk to Daddy.  Do you like Daddy touching you?”

"Yes...oh...ahhh!!!!"   Tony's head moved back and forth and he wasn't sure he could hold off any longer.  He was floating and he no longer cared about anything but his release.  “F-Feels…s-so g-good, Daddy!”  Tony arched up as his eyes flew open and met Edward's.  "Need to...ohh!"

Edward smiled as he knew Tony was waiting for permission.  Good boy; he was learning.  "Ask your Master, Anthony."  He stopped for moment, placing his finger over the tip, essentially preventing him from ejaculating.  "You only cum when I say, baby."

"Master, I need to cum!"  Tony arched again up into the strong, large hand as he pleaded with him.  "Please!!  So close!!!”  Tony had not felt such pleasure in so long; his body was vibrating with desire.  Tony was frantic.  “Oh!   Daddy, need it!  Daddy, please!!!"  Edward was so turned on when Tony called him Daddy.

"Who do you belong to, Anthony?"  He said as he teased him a little longer, prolonging the sweet torture; Tony made the most beautiful noises when he was frustrated.

"Only you, Daddy!  Oh god…please!!  Please!"  He panted.  He wanted Daddy to make him cum so badly.

"Feels good, honey?"  Edward began rubbing his groin on Tony's leg.

"Yes!"  Tony said as he screamed.

"Are you my boy?"

"Yes!  I-I am your boy!!!"

"Come for me, Anthony!  Come for Daddy!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  Tony arched and practically loss consciousness from the force of it.

Tony lay back panting as he recovered.  He looked up to see Edward smiling.  "Good, boy."  The older man said as he wiped his hand clean.  He was propped up on one arm looking down at Tony.  "See how Daddy made you feel good, baby?"

"Thank you, Daddy."  Tony said with a smile as he tried to catch his breath.  Edward covered his boy’s sweaty body with his own and kissed him passionately.  He groaned as he saw Tony close his eyes and allowed him to plunder his mouth.  The little noises the younger man made fueled his fire even more.  Edward thrust up against Tony's body a few times, enjoying the friction of his cock against his slave.  He marveled at the change in Tony’s body language.  His boy truly accepted his role: he belonged to him now.

"Why don't you show Daddy how thankful you are, Precious."  He scooted back and leaned on the headboard, his rock hard erection lying against his stomach.  Tony knew what he should do without words spoken.  He tried to quell the panic inside him.  He didn’t want to be shocked or punished like he was before ever again.  He wanted to please the older man.  Edward said he was special and everyone else in his life felt he was worthless.

Tony leaned on his knees in front of Edward and gently grasped the hard cock.  He started to lick the tip.  He concentrated on making Daddy happy.  Gentle fingers caressed his hair as he swallowed more of him.  He bobbed up and down and started humming as Edward began thrusting into his mouth.  He could tell his Master was happy so Tony really went to town. 

When he was locked away in the chamber, he promised himself that if he had a chance to suck Daddy’s cock again, he would show him that he was a good boy and that he loved it.  He told himself he wouldn't mind sucking the hard member anymore; he wouldn't mind the taste or the scent.  Tony licked up and down, encouraged by how pleased Edward was.  He pulled back and licked the tip like it was a savory lollipop.  He enjoyed pleasing the older man.  A happy Daddy meant Tony was happy too and wasn’t punished.

"Yes…fuck yes!”  Edward closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of the hot mouth on him.  Tony leaned over and deep throated the older man as much as he could.  “My boy!”  He did not last much longer; he suddenly arched up and shot into Tony’s mouth.  The flood of cum was nearly overwhelming, but Tony concentrated and swallowed the salty fluid down.  He stayed in position as his Master slipped his softening cock from him and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Tony waited, with bated breath, hoping to not incur the wrath of Edward.  Soon, the other man opened his eyes and smiled and opened his arms to his boy.  Tony slipped into his arms and placed his head in the crook of Edward’s neck.

“You’re so special, honey.  So perfect; so beautiful.  I am so proud of you.”  He kissed Tony and moaned as he tasted himself on the other man’s lips.  Tony felt his eyes water in relief as he sighed and burrowed himself against the warm, older man.

“Was I good, Daddy?”  Tony asked, in a slightly desperate tone.

“Perfect, baby.  Just perfect.  You were made to suck cock, baby."  He caressed Tony's hair.  "It is so wonderful to realize who you were meant to be.”  He kissed the side of Tony’s head.  “Let’s take a nap, shall we?”  They scooted down and settled into bed.  Edward turned off the light.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

The staff had placed Tony in a new room a few days later.  He was kneeling quietly awaiting Edward.  He tried not to feel nervous being in this space.  It had different types of beds, hooks, large armoires and drawers.  Tony kept his head down.

Edward walked in, happy to see his slave in place.  He walked around the room gathering a few things in place and then stopped in front of Tony.  "My baby Tony."  He caressed his cheek and was happy when Tony leaned into his touch.  The younger man was so sensitive.  "Come, Precious."  He gestured for Tony to stand and follow him.  He led them over to a bed that had hooks attached.  "Lay down, Anthony."

Tony obeyed but started feeling a little weary.  He tried to cover his unease.  He heard a rattle by the bed and then a click as Edward secured cuffs on his wrists.

“Daddy?"  Tony's voice shivered as he felt his arms pulled taught above his head.  He tried to move his arms but the steel was unmovable.

"Hush, baby."  Edward continued his work as he slipped his robe off.  "It's Daddy's playtime."  He smirked as he looked down at Tony as if he was a piece of meat.  Tony gasped as Edward gently grasped Tony's limp cock and began to pump.  Tony began to writhe at the stimulation; his breathing sped up as the large hand stroked him.  The older man fondled him for another few minutes and just as he was about to cum, Tony felt something hard and cold around him.

"Ow!!"  Tony cried out in pain as his eyes shot open.

"No coming yet, baby boy.  That is a cock ring."  He squeezed Tony's cock hard, causing tears to roll from Tony's eyes.  "You have to earn coming today, sweetheart."

"Was I bad?  I’m sorry Daddy!  I’ll be good!"  Tony’s eyes watered as he wracked his brain trying to come up with why he planned this torture.  He started to panic.

"No, honey.  Tony is my good boy.”  He grinned happily as he saw a thousand watt smile on Tony’s face.  His baby was so easy to please.  A simple gentle touch or encouragement made the younger man light up. 

Edward could not believe the effect Tony had on him.  When he thought deeply about it, it almost scared him.  He drove those thoughts from his head and refocused.  “I just want you.  I've waited so long...now it's time."  He reached over and grabbed the lube.  He had been dreaming of this moment for months: his virgin boy.  Edward grasped his own cock, worried that he could cum from just the thought of sinking into his baby.  He had prepped him for days: special baths, enemas.  He wanted his Precious immaculate for what he had planned.  He couldn't wait.

Edward coated himself liberally.  He knew he should stretch Tony first, but how often did one get a virgin?  Perhaps in the future he would take his time, but not today.

"Daddy?"  Tony said in almost a whisper as he saw the feral look in the man's eyes.  "W-What?"  Tony asked in a bewildered tone.  He watched as his Master pressed a button and a harness lowered from the ceiling.  His fearful eyes followed the descent of the contraption.  Edward lifted his legs and secured his legs bent back and spread open in the perfect position.  Tony gasped slightly at the cold air against his most private area.

Edward loved the instrument.  He did not have to worry about holding Tony's legs and could concentrate on his own pleasure.  "You belong to me, Anthony.”  He paused as he gazed upon confused, innocent hazel eyes as he nestled his leaking dick against Tony's entrance and pushed forward a few times without penetrating the virgin orifice.  Edward smiled as he leaned over to the end table and grabbed a ball gag and secured it to his frightened slave's mouth.  “You will always belong to me…my perfect boy.”  Edward said in a lustful tone as he drove forward and shoved into Tony in one move.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Tony muffled screams filled the room as he felt the eight inch rock hard cock spear him.  The pain was immeasurable.  Tears streamed down his face as he whimpered.  Drool poured from his mouth around the red gag as he sobbed.  Tony felt himself tear and somehow the friction lessened slightly.  He could not see the blood coming from him as Edward fucked in and out, lost in absolute ecstasy.

"My Tony baby!!!  As perfect as I thought!!!   Shit, honey...my pet...Oh god!!!   Oh god!!!!  Yes!!!  Fuck, yes!!!"  He drove relentlessly into Tony, savoring every sweet moment.  In and out, he would nearly pull out before pushing back in.  It was everything he had dreamed about and more.  He was so lost in his bliss that he ignored the howls of pain and the tears pouring from Tony.  Edward knew he was close, so he gave extra pushes to his last pumps.  "FUCK!!!"  Edward screamed as he experienced the most powerful release of his life.  He collapsed on top of the hysterical Tony.  After a few minutes he slipped out of his boy and forced himself to unhook him from his restraints and remove the gag.  He flopped down next to a shaking Tony, whose body felt on fire.

He drew Tony to him and felt him flinch slightly.  Edward had no energy to punish him for that.  "Look how happy you made Daddy, honey."  Tony hiccupped in response, trying to stop his crying.  "Oh, sweetheart..."  He licked up Tony's tears.

"Hurts..."  Tony turned away slightly and felt Edward forcefully turn him back by grabbing his hair. 

"Don't look away when I just fucked you."  He said in a serious tone.  "Your body belongs to me, understood?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy."  Tony answered, his voice laced with fear.    

“You are my whore.  I can do with you what I want, Anthony.  Your body…your mind…it all belongs to me.  I can play with you as I see fit."   Tony winced as Edward touched his torn, swollen entrance.

"Ow!!"  Tony bit his lip as he swallowed a sob.  Edward smiled at his distress.  He slipped a finger in and began to massage Tony's prostate.  "Please...ow....Daddy...hurts..."  Edward pushed in harder, loving the squelching noise of his finger moving around his cum inside of his boy.  As he found his slave's special spot,  it elicited a moan as he concentrated on the nub inside the younger man.  "Ah..."  Tony said in confusion, not understanding how he could have such a mix of pain and now a little pleasure. 

Edward could sense Tony's dilemma.  "Such a pretty, naive boy you are."  He leaned and kissed the sweating man.  "That’s your prostate, Precious.”  He deliberately hit it with his finger causing Tony to moan again.  “Do you want to cum baby?"

What Tony wanted was to have him stop the torture; but he knew he had no rights to say that.  He belonged to Daddy.  He arched as Edward touched that spot inside him again and pleasure ran through him.

“Answer me, whore.  Do you want to come?”

“YES!”  Tony shrieked.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy!   Please...it hurts...it hurts Daddy!!  Oh!!!!!  Ah!!!!!!!"  He arched as Edward hit his prostate again and again.  Finally, the older man unhooked the ring and stroked Tony and he came hard and quickly lost consciousness.

*

When Tony woke, all he could feel was pain; pain in his wrists and especially in his backside.  He felt cold as his eyes drifted open.  It took him some time, but he realized he awoke back in his chilly, dark chamber.  Tony immediately sat up and regretted the action as he practically screamed from his discomfort.  His heart raced as he felt his Master was angry with him.  Why would he have been returned to his place?  He must have displeased his Daddy to deserve such punishment.  Was he bad?  He wanted to be back in Edward’s warm bed, not here, alone and freezing.  He lay back down and grabbed his thin, soft blanket and clutched it to his chest and rubbed it against his face; he cried himself into a restless sleep.

*

A few hours later, Phil led a nude Tony back to Edward’s bedroom; he was still holding his blanket.  Tony’s head was down as he was placed in front of his Master’s chair.  He immediately went to his knees and tried to stop his shaking. 

“Anthony.”  Edward said as he lifted his slave’s chin; he was a little surprised to see tears running down his face.  “Baby…what’s wrong?”

Tony sniffed as he looked up with innocent eyes.  “I’m sorry I was bad, Daddy…a-and you had to put me back there…”

Edward smiled; his victory so sweet.  “No, Precious.  You weren’t bad…Daddy’s room needed to be cleaned.  That’s why you went back to your chamber.”  He stroked Tony’s cheek.  “Oh, honey.  Were you scared when you woke up and I wasn’t there?”  He smiled again as Tony nodded.  “Don’t be scared, sweetheart.  Daddy is here now.”

“You’re not mad, Daddy?”  Tony asked with wide eyes and a shy voice.

“I should have told my baby boy.  I’m not angry, sweetie.  You were so good.  You were made just for me.  Daddy was so happy he took your cherry.  Such a tight little hole for me."  he grinned.  "My little virgin.  This way you will always belong to me.”  He paused.  “Would you like that, Baby?  To always be mine?”

Tony hesitated only slightly, stood and climbed into Edward’s lap.  Despite the fact that he was 6 feet, Tony had lost over thirty pounds since his captivity.  He was very lean and light and fit nicely in Edward’s lap.  The older man was over five inches taller and weighed at least fifty pounds more than him. He leaned his head against Edward’s shoulder and then nestled his face in the crook of the man’s neck.  He made adorable snuffling noises as he tried to calm himself down; the older man loved the sounds his baby made.  He was so lovely and all his.  Edward sat up slightly to bend to the side and picked up the object Tony had brought in. 

“Here’s your blankie, sweetheart.”  He handed it to the younger man who resumed his position against him.  Tony clutched the soft material close to his chest. 

“Daddy.”  Tony whispered as he closed his eyes; relief swept through him that his Master was not angry with him.

Edward sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Tony.  “My baby.”   He responded quietly as he rocked his boy.

*

After some time, they stood and Edward offered his hand to the younger man and they went to lie down.  He gathered Tony against him. He was pleased when he heard Tony sigh as they became warm.

“Not mad, Daddy?”

“No, Anthony.”

Tony head came up for a moment.  “Don’t like it when you're mad at me.”

“If I am mad, then you did something wrong and you deserve to be punished, right honey?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.  You are my lovely baby boy.  And I am not angry with you.  You are a good boy.”  He was rewarded with another big Dinozzo smile; Edward had to admit to himself how perfect his slave was.  He knew he was making the right decision to keep him.  He could never let him go.  He leaned and captured Tony’s lips in a chaste kiss.  Tony could feel his Master hardening.  He wanted to make him happy.

“Daddy…”  Tony moaned as he slipped from Edward’s arms and began to lick his abdomen and then the trail down to his privates.

“Fuck, boy.”  Edward groaned as Tony licked the precum from his hard dick.  This was the first time his boy took the initiative on his own to suck his cock.  Edward was very pleased and so hard.  Tony was taking his time, licking and sucking and then finally he swallowed him whole.  “Jaysus!!!”  Edward screamed as the boy worked his member expertly.  Tony was obviously a fast learner.  He released almost embarrassingly quickly only after a few minutes.  His boy took all of it like he was taught.  As he lay there panting he gazed upon Tony.

Tony looked down shyly, his voice shaking.  “Did I please you, Master?”

He grasped the young man’s face, “Very much so.  Daddy loves you.”  His slave was coming along nicely.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Edward walked back into their room a few days later in a foul mood.  He just got off the phone with some of his people and he found out that he needed to go on a business trip.  He was receiving a new shipment and needed to be there to inspect the merchandise.  His recruiters had five new potential slaves to offer up.  He had neglected some matters of late because of his attention to his Anthony.  It had been so long since he took time to enjoy the fruits of his labor, but business was business.

Anthony was taking a nap on the plush king size bed of his Master.  Edward paused for a moment by the bedside to drink in the image of his slave.  He slowly removed his clothing as he admired the naked form of his boy.  Tony had progressed nicely and had been molded into the perfect object for him.  He could admit to himself that he loved his Anthony.  He was the kind of slave he always dreamed about having.  He was beautiful and his demeanor was almost childlike and so innocent; his boy was receptive to his every whim.  Edward wanted a sex slave but also yearned to have someone to care for.  His Tony fit the bill perfectly.  He was the perfect mix of a sexual object and someone who needed to be coddled and protected.      

He quietly climbed into bed right behind the sleeping agent.  He felt his cock harden as he nestled himself against Tony’s perfectly rounded ass.  He held on to the younger man with one hand and guided his dick with the other and slowly entered Tony.  He was still loose from their playtime that morning.

Tony’s eyes flew open as he felt his Master penetrate him.  “Ah!”  He gasped as the man hit his prostate right away.  When he was fully awake, Tony pushed back against him and clenched his ass like he was taught, causing the older man to groan with desire. 

“So tight, baby…your hole was made for me…Daddy loves your bottom honey...”  Edward grasped Tony’s hips and picked up the pace.  “Yeah…that’s it…”  He pumped in and out, eyes closing in absolute bliss.  He reached around and began to stroke Tony in rhythm with his thrusts.  Both men were groaning as they moved together.  “Come with me, Anthony…my Precious…”  They both released simultaneously.  After their breathing returned to normal, Edward slipped from Tony and reached over to wipe his hand with a small towel at the bedside.  He then gathered Tony to him and kissed him on the side of the head.  “My perfect little slut.  You love when Daddy’s cock  is inside you, baby?”

Tony nodded as he smiled.  "Yes, Daddy."  They lay there for a while, the silence filled with their heavy breathing.  When Edward regained his sense, he spoke again.

“Honey, Daddy has to go on a business trip.”  Edward said quietly.  “I will be gone for two days and then I will be back.” 

Tony’s eyes watered as he sat up.  “Two days, Daddy?”  He said in a sad whining voice.  “But…”

“Precious,” Edward sat up as well, “I have to go.  Phil will watch my boy.  You be good for him.  Okay?” 

Tony sniffed and swiped at his eyes.  “Yes, Daddy.”  He solemnly replied, knowing that the conversation was over.

Tony was scared, but Daddy told him what to do.  The two lay down again and Edward gathered his boy in his arms. 

The thought of being alone terrified him.  He was so used to the constant companionship of his Master he was not sure what he was going to do.  What if he never came back?

*

A few hours before Edward left, he let Tony dress in simple cotton white pants and shirt.  He placed him on the leash and walked him through the large mansion and they went into an elaborate elevator.  They went down a floor and walked into a well decorated basement.  Tony was curious when they went to a door and stepped through.  He found himself in a small movie theatre.  He gasped as he placed his hand over his mouth as he looked at Edward, wonderment written all over his face.

“What do you think baby?”  Edward asked, obviously happy with his boy’s reaction. 

Tony hesitated as he looked at his Master.  “C-Can I watch a movie?”

Edward smiled at the wonderful innocence of his boy and held out his hand and turned him so he could face the screen.  He stood behind Tony and wrapped his arms around the joyous man.  “While I am gone, you may watch one movie a day.  Phil knows what is allowed and what is not.”  He felt Tony smile as the man twisted around and hugged him.

“Oh, Daddy this is the best!”  Tony giggled as he was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.  Edward captured his lips and kissed him passionately for the next few minutes.  Tony encircled his arms tighter around the shoulders of the taller man as he tilted his head up even more, allowing Edward to deepen the contact.  Edward placed his arms under Tony’s butt and scooped him up.  Tony legs wrapped around his waist as Edward ravished Tony’s neck and then his mouth.  The kiss was wet and hot; they panted into each others' mouths as Edward tongue continued to assert his dominance over the younger man.  Tony leaned back briefly to catch his breath only for a moment because Edward thrust his tongue back in.    

Tony moaned as the older man’s hard cock brushed against his own rising erection.  His Daddy was able to make him so hard.  He was right when Daddy said he was made to be with men.

“Fuck, my Anthony.  So good…”  Edward placed him back on the ground and grinded against his boy; the feeling was incredible.  He could never get enough of him.  “Jaysus, baby!”  Edward growled as his eyes looked upon his baby with lust.  He dragged him out of the theatre room and over to a couch.  He forcefully ripped Tony’s pants down and pushed him roughly over the arm of the couch, leaving his ass in the air.  He unzipped his pants and lowered them only enough to free his aching cock.  He hastily parted Tony's cheeks and thrust into him in one movement, causing the younger man to cry out from the sudden intrusion.  He grabbed Tony’s hips and went in and out several times.  He just needed to get off before he had to leave his boy for a few days.  It was not about Tony’s pleasure.  In fact, he avoided Tony’s prostate on purpose.  He just wanted a rough coupling, thrusting in with all his force over and over again.  Shit, it felt so damn good.  He wanted to make the feeling last; he closed his eyes, enjoying the fantastic heat of his boy.  He grunted and groaned as he fucked in and out.  He could not hold out any longer, he threw his head back as he roared his completion.  “Shit!”  He panted as he rode out his orgasm as his cock twitched inside of Tony.  He pulled out with a pop and he watched with pride as his cum mixed with a little blood dripped out of his boy’s swollen ass.  “Up, boy.”  He commanded and Tony did just that.  Tony winced from pain as he went to place his pants back on; he paused when Edward spoke.

“Leave them off, sweetheart.  I want to look at that ass before I leave.”

*

The first two days, Tony enjoyed his movie time and was also allowed to have some books from the extensive library of his Master.  He slept in his Daddy’s bed with his prized blanket and by the second night with one of Master’s shirts.  He found himself missing the older man and feeling lonely.

He was kneeling on a pillow eating a very late breakfast.  He did not have a great appetite and had not slept well the night before.  When Phil was leading him by the leash back to the bedroom, Tony spoke.

“Mr. Phil?”

The man known formerly as Beefy #1 looked at Edward’s slave and smiled.  Tony had really grown on him in the nearly five months he had been there.  It was touchy at the beginning, the kid was a fighter and stubborn to boot.  He was tough to break, but Edward had done a fantastic job with this one.  Phil never got emotionally involved with any of the slaves because they were not around too long.  This one was an exception.  He was just really sweet.  He knew Edward felt the same.  The man seemed to indulge Tony in ways that he had never seen before with any of the slaves his Boss had trained.  Tony was the first that Edward actually kept.

“Yeah, Tony?”

They stopped when they arrived into the bedroom.  Tony arched his neck up a bit for Phil to detach his leash from his collar.  A naked Tony walked over to the bed.  “Is Daddy coming back today?”  Tony gave a nervous smile as he bit his lip. 

“Don’t know kid.  That was the plan, though.”  Phil paused as he turned down the bed; he could tell the stress of Edward’s absence was wearing on the slave.  “Why don’t you take a nap.”

 “Okay.”  He said as he climbed into the bed and lay down; he watched as the large man tucked him in and handed him his blanket.  He thought for a minute and sat up again.  “Mr. Phil?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can I go sit outside later?”  He asked in an eager voice.

“No problem, but just not for too long, okay?” 

Tony nodded as he grasped his blanket tightly and proceeded to snuggle up next to Edward’s shirt.  The familiar smell calmed him.

*

By the fourth day, Tony was feeling desperate.  His Master had not returned and Phil gave no indication when that would happen.  When Phil arrived to take him to the kitchen to eat, Tony said he just wanted to stay in bed and that he didn’t feel well.  Normally Phil could have the right to punish the slave, but he felt bad for him.  Tony’s lethargy continued throughout the entire day.  He did not want a movie or to go outside, he wanted his Master to come home.

*

That night, Phil saw the limo pulling up.  After a few minutes, Edward walked into his home.  He had been feeling on edge the last few days.  He missed his boy terribly.  While he was gone, he was so horny; he used one of the girls but he found that nothing held a candle to his Tony.  He did not want anyone else but his Anthony.  Not anymore.

He walked to his office first to take care of a few things.  He summoned Phil, whom arrived promptly.

"How's my Anthony, Phil?"  Edward saw his trusted bodyguard grimace slightly before answering.  Edward stood and went over to him.  He said in a serious tone, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Edward.  He was perfect the entire time you were gone."  He said.

"I sense a but..."  Edward added.

"He's become a bit upset.  He wanted to know when you were coming back."

"Upset, how?"

"He didn't eat today.  He's been lying in bed.  He did not go to the movie room today."  He paused.  "He missed you."

Edward smiled to himself: his perfect little slave.  "Poor thing.  Business kept me away longer than I thought.”  He scowled.  “It pissed me off."  He dropped his papers and sprinted towards the steps.

*

Edward entered his room and saw Tony on their bed, his blanket in one hand and lying on top of one of his shirts.  His heart melted.  Tony was so beautiful and so needy and he loved it! 

Edward leaned over the sleeping form and stroked his soft hair.  "Baby..."  He started softly.  "Sweetheart..."  Tony's eyes opened and he immediately leapt up and into Edward's arms.  It almost caused the older man to fall back.

"Daddy!  You're home!"  He exclaimed.  "You came back!"  His voice started to shake with emotion.  "You came back..."  He added with a whisper, his voice too overwhelmed to say it strongly.  Edward held his boy tightly and was murmuring soft words to calm his shaking.

"Shh...Baby...Daddy's here..."  Edward picked Tony up and carried him over to his loveseat. He sat down and cradled a naked Tony in his lap.  "It's okay, Tony baby.  I'm sorry my trip took so long."  He knew his boy missed him, but Tony would not calm down; in fact he held on tighter as the minutes passed.  Edward could feel the tears against his shirt.  He was not angry, just concerned.  "Hey, sweetheart."  The older man said as he extricated Tony's death grip from him and leaned back to look into the man's eyes.  He gently wiped the tears and gazed upon the distressed man.  Tony's eyes reflected fear.

"Anthony, tell me what's going on, honey.  Daddy said he was coming back.  It took longer than I thought, but I came back.  Did you really think I would not?"  When his slave did not answer, he continued but more firmly.  It was a tone Tony knew not to screw with.  "Answer me now, Pet."

Tony's breathing sped up as he tentatively looked at his Master.  He bit his lip.  "Someone left me...I think in a hotel once...I-I thought..."  His eyes were pleading.  "When you didn't come back, I thought you didn't want me anymore...like all of them…that you forgot about me."  He whispered the last statement; his head looking down, ashamed at his admission.  Tony started sobbing.

“Baby…”  Edward hushed him as he rocked his boy back and forth, waiting for him to quiet down.  “Ssh, Precious.”  He stroked Tony’s hair gently.  “Daddy’s here.  Daddy will never leave you.  I will be the only one to stay with you, baby.  They were all mean bastards; none of them  deserved you.  They didn't love you.  Not like I do.  You don’t have to worry or think about any of them ever again.  What happened before you came to Daddy means nothing.”  He calmly stroked the younger man’s face.  “I won't leave you.  Has anyone ever promised you that?”  He paused as Tony, looking like a frightened little boy, shook his head.  “You're mine.  You belong to me."  He kissed Tony's soft lips, the younger man making desperate noises as the contact deepened, Tony wrapping his arms around Edward tightly. 

"Please, Daddy...missed you..."  Tony pleaded and panted as Edward kissed him with abandon. 

“My baby…missed you too…”  The older man held Tony’s face and plundered his mouth.  "Gonna make love to my baby...need to be inside you…"  Edward added as he picked up Tony once again and laid him softly on their luxurious bed.  He stripped himself quickly and grabbed the lube.  He watched with desire as Tony grasped his own legs and presented himself to his Master.  Edward coated his fingers liberally and one by one added a finger to stretch his boy.  He wanted to take his time.  Tony arched with each finger, moaning in ecstasy as Edward massaged his walls.  There was no pain, just pure pleasure.  When he was ready, Edward slowly inch by inch entered the tight heat.  They both groaned when Edward was fully sheathed within.  He stayed in that position for a time and leaned down to capture Tony's lips.  "Feel good, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy..."  Tony whispered as he adapted to the stretch. 

"My own personal slut.  Is that what you are, baby?  Is that what I trained you to be?"

"Yes!"  Tony arched violently as Edward started to move. 

"What's your important job, baby?"

"Ah!  To make you feel good, Daddy!"

"Yes!"  Edward answered.  "And Daddy does the same for you, honey.  All mine, sweetheart…”  Edward said as he began slowly to move.  He bit his lip at the deliberately slow pace.  “Ah…”  He said closing his eyes, reveling in the feeling if being in his boy again.  He wanted to last for a time.  “My baby…so perfect…”  He looked down to see hazel eyes staring up at him.  Edward smiled at his beautiful boy as he stroked his face.  “You feel so good, baby.  Never let you go.”  He couldn’t hold back anymore.  He pushed Tony’s legs further back and he began pumping in and out, using a relentless pace that his slave seemed to enjoy.  The room filled with slapping noises, panting and grunts as Edward fucked in and out.  "My Anthony!!!"  He came with a shout, followed by his slave.  He rolled them to the side, but stayed inside his boy.  When he finally softened fully, he slipped out.

"I'll always come back for you, honey.  You're irreplaceable."  Edward said with a smile.

‘Irreplaceable.’  Tony thought for a moment and replied sadly, "I think someone said that to me once, but I don't think they meant it."

"Probably not, baby."  He responded as he stroked Tony's sweat laden hair.  "No one out there cares about you, honey.  You can finally forget about them.  I'm the only one who has come back for you.  I'm the only who cares enough to remember you."

"Yes, Daddy."  Tony replied as he buried himself against the warm chest.  "Y-You care about me?"

"That I do.”  He smiled. “I’ll keep you safe.  I will take care of you."  They lay together for a time and then Edward kissed Tony's head and sat up.  "I have something for you." 

Tony shot up in bed.  “A present?”  He said with an excited tone.

Edward laughed at the infectious enthusiasm of his slave.  He ruffled Tony’s hair  as he climbed out of bed and placed his robe on.  He left the room and came back a few minutes later.  He held a maroon colored necklace box.  He handed it to Tony, who opened it up to reveal a black leather collar with diamond studs all around; there was a silver E attached to it.  Tony looked up with a surprise look on his face.

"I don't think you need this one anymore."  Edward reached up and removed the collar with the shock box on it that Tony had been wearing since his arrival.  "This means I trust you, baby."

"No more shocks, Daddy?"  Tony said in an incredulous tone and with wet eyes as he felt the offending collar removed from him.

"No more honey.  There are other ways to punish you if I need to.  But, you are such a good boy.  You don't need the shocks anymore."  He placed the new collar on and brushed Tony's face after he secured it. 

Tony jumped off the bed and ran over to the full length mirror.  "It's so beautiful, Master Edward."  He said as he touched it and admired the jewelry for a time.  He rushed back over and climbed back into bed and knelt in front of the older man who had propped himself against the headboard.  Tony untied the man's robe and started to stroke his limp cock.  As the member came to life, Tony smiled.

"Anything you want, Anthony?"  Edward grinned as he enjoyed the warm hand on him.  Tony climbed onto his lap and started grinding against him.  Edward grabbed his own cock and watched Tony lift up and slowly sit on his now hard dick.  It felt so good to slide into Tony's cum filled channel.  "That's it; ride me, beautiful."

"Yours, Daddy?"

Edward groaned.  "All mine, Precious.  My little whore.  See how you crave my cock, baby?  Such a whore for Daddy!"  He held onto Tony's hips as the younger man moved up and down, sweat pouring from him.  “Do you like Daddy inside you?”

“Yes!”  Tony arched back as each drive up by the older man hit his prostate.  “Ah!”  He said as he closed his eyes in ecstasy.  Tony found an impressive rhythm as Edward grabbed his hips.  

"So beautiful, baby.  Look at me.”  Ice blue eyes met hazel ones.  “I couldn't ask for anything more in this world.  My own little whore."  He thrust up as Tony continued his movements, both men lost in the feelings.  Edward cried out as he finally spilled into Tony.  As Tony still sat on his cock, panting from the exertion, Edward realized his boy hadn't cum yet.  He stroked him a few times and Tony followed with his release. 

As they recovered, they sat there staring at each other; Edward caressed Tony's face and then fingered the collar.  Edward placed his hand around Tony’s neck and brought him toward him as he leaned forward.  The older man thrust his tongue into Tony’s mouth.  He demanded it.  Soon, he slowed the pace down and leisurely explored his boy’s mouth.  The two lazily kissed, and Edward gently ran his hand up and down Tony’s smooth body.  He loved the feeling of Tony on his lap; especially when Edward was still inside him.  Even as he softened, he kept Tony in that position.  His boy was so beautiful, so innocent.  "You will always be mine."  They continued to kiss for a time and then picked Tony up and gathered Tony against him and placed them in a more comfortable position.  He handed Tony his blanket and they fell asleep wrapped around each other.  


TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Claimed: _“No. I am in charge thousands of Marines, Agent Dinozzo. I wish I could personally know each and every one of my soldiers, but that is impossible. I am afraid I won’t be of much help. But if you need to speak to any of my Junior Officers, please let me know. I can arrange any meeting you need.” Colonel Jennings stood. “Will there be anything else?”_
> 
>   _Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly at the obvious dismissal. “Um, no.” He held out his hand. “Thank you for your time, Colonel.” Tony walked out and as he made his way to his car, he couldn’t stop his gut from churning._

Edward sat in his study, when he heard a knock on the door.  “Come.”  He said absently as he perused the inventory of his recent slave acquisitions.  Their operation was nationwide and a few satellite areas outside the U.S.  He smiled as he saw the revenue numbers.

“Is that any way to greet me?”

Edward looked up, surprised to see Colonel Jennings.  “Son of a gun!”  He smiled as he stood.  “Matt, why the hell didn’t you call?”  They hugged briefly.

“I like surprise visits, just like at my base.”

“Well, I sure ain’t your soldier!”  Edward smirked.  Jennings was one of the head military personnel of their operation.  He was instrumental in starting the network over ten years ago.  Edward did not have to answer to many people, but Jennings was one and he was responsible for bringing him into the fold.

“You look good.”  Jennings asked as he took a seat.  “How’s the agent?

“A dream.”  Edward said with a smile as he sat behind his desk.

“I knew he would be perfect for the organization, especially after we checked his background.”  He paused.  “I was shocked to hear you kept him."  He smirked.  "You've had him with you for what, seven months now?”  The Colonel said as his eyes narrowed slightly.  “I was hoping you'd turn him loose by now.  A body and face like that could have made us a lot of money." 

Edward shrugged.  “Maybe.   But I think after all this time I earned a Pet of my own.”  He stared back at his friend.

“Probably.”  He smiled.  “He is a beauty, I must say.”

Edward leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms.  “Your point, Matt?”

“No point, Edward.  I had a few days off, so I came to sample the goods.  General Wallace and Commandant Walker came in town with me.  I wanted to try the boy out.  Take him for a spin.”

“No.”  Edward said in a serious tone.

Jennings raised his eyebrow slightly.  “No?”  He said in an exasperated tone.  “Are you shitting me?”  He watched his friend for a time and laughed.  “Dear god, man, you’re in love with your slave!?”  He stood up and shook his head.  “I can’t believe this shit!”  He leaned over the desk.  “I brought you into this business, Edward.  You shouldn’t tell me no.”  He said in a threatening manner.

“I’m not letting my boy be gang banged by three men.  I don’t want him getting too loose. He is perfection right where he is.” 

“You’ve got it bad, man!”  Jennings chuckled in disbelief.  The coldest bastard in his organization fell for one of the slaves.  "I thought I'd never see the day."

"He's my perfect boy.  Turning him over to the three of you would ruin all my hard work."  Edward added. 

Jennings continued.  "May I remind you who runs all this?"

"Damn it, Matt."  Edward stood.  "He's mine."

"Never said he wasn't."  The Colonel countered as he smiled coldly.

 _'Fuck_.'  Edward thought to himself.  He took a deep breath.  "You can have him for a few hours, but no one else.  Got it?  And it will be just the one time."  His eyes narrowed.  "No marks on him, or I will fucking kill you.”  He paused.  “My boy is immaculate."

"Sounds like acceptable terms."  Jennings turned to walk out of the office.  "I'll wait for him in the usual place."

*

Edward walked towards his bedroom.  He realized it would be good to shake things up a bit.  He didn't want his boy to become too complacent.  He didn't mind Matt fucking his property; he just preferred not to have three or more at the same time.  It wasn't an issue of disease.  Part of the terms to be clients in their organization and on the Board is that they were all subject to twice yearly checks for STD's.  All of their slaves were tested upon arrival, and every three months.  All women were placed on birth control.  They ran a top notch, clean operation. 

Multiple men at once would stretch his Tony too much and that was just not acceptable to Edward. 

He entered the room to find his boy on the chaise lounge reading a novel.  Tony looked up and saw his Master approaching.  He immediately placed the book down and went to his knees.

Edward smiled and held his hand out and pulled Tony up.  He captured his boy in a sensuous kiss.  He grabbed the naked ass and kneaded the perfect globes while he continued to plunder his mouth.  The older man stepped back to reign himself in.  If he continued, he would bend the boy over now and take him.  But, he knew Tony was just cleansed and that was a better state to deliver him in.  He grabbed the leash and led him through the mansion to the Playroom.

Edward stood outside initially with Tony.  The 6 ft 5 man looked down at his boy.  "Anthony, Daddy has a friend that wants to see you.  You may remember him.  I want you to be a good boy, okay?"

Edward opened the door and led Tony in.  Tony’s eyes widened slightly as he vaguely recognized the man standing in front of him in a silken robe.  He remembered something, an investigation of sorts that seemed a lifetime ago.  He felt confusion but then his thoughts were interrupted by his Master.  He detached his leash from his collar and found himself facing Edward.  “The Colonel wants some playtime with my boy.”  He watched as Tony’s breathing sped up slightly.

Tony whispered in a shaky tone, “Daddy?”  His eyes were wet and seemed muddled for a moment; then Tony trembled in fear.

“This will please me, Pet.  He is my friend and he wants to see how special you are.”  Edward stroked Tony’s angelic face.  "Remember your job is to make Daddy feel good and sometimes you will do the same for my friends."

After a moment of hesitation, Tony nodded as he looked down.  “Y-Yes, Master.”  He replied in a shaky voice.

For a moment, Edward wanted to cancel the whole thing.  He did not want anyone else touching and sullying his Anthony.  He knew his baby was scared, but if he did not cooperate the Board could potentially override his decision to keep him.  This was the best way.  He kissed his Precious on the head.  And with a heavy heart, Edward turned and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

*

A few hours later, Phil informed him that Tony was receiving a full bath in the salon.  Edward could not bear the scent of another on his boy.

When Tony returned he was quiet, looking down as Edward walked around him.  He was inspecting his Pet to make sure Matt had kept up his end of the bargain.  Satisfied that there were no marks on the immaculate skin of his boy, Edward embraced Tony.

“Well done, Anthony.  You made Daddy so proud.”  He said into his ear as he felt Tony shiver and a small sob escape the younger man.  “Ssh…it’s okay.”  He picked up Tony and brought him over to the sofa.  “I’ve got you now.  You’re back with Daddy.  You’re safe, baby.”

*

The next morning at breakfast, Tony sat on his Master’s lap.  His boy needed extra attention this morning.  He was skittish and nervous after servicing the Colonel last night.  Even though Daddy told him he was happy with him, Tony was terrified of having to entertain Daddy’s friends again.  Jennings was cruel and painful, nothing like his Master.

Edward hand fed Tony his breakfast.  Tony had his head against Edward’s shoulder, hiding.  He did not even look up when Phil came into the room.  Edward placed food in his mouth as Tony kept his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of his Master on him. 

The older man knew he had every right to use his boy as he saw fit.  In fact, most slaves in their group were passed around to over twenty or thirty clients at minimum.  And while Tony had endured some pain during his training, it was nothing compared to what the norm was.  Tony was very fortunate that he was kept as the personal slave to one of the most important people in the corporation.  Edward shouldn’t feel guilty handing his boy over to Jennings last night.  It was his right as Owner.  But looking into his boy’s expressive, hazel eyes, guilt and regret coursed through him.  What was it about his slave that made him so emotional, so possessive?  No other person in his life had ever inspired these types of feelings before.  He may own Anthony, but his boy had no idea the hold he had over Edward as well.

After they ate, they walked over to the plush couch in the hearth room.  Tony straddled his Master and the older man tilted his chin up.

“Anthony, Daddy is not mad, honey.  You did exactly what I asked; just like a good Pet.”  Tony nodded, not trusting his voice.  “Did he hurt, you?”  He watched as Tony bit his lip a bit and shrugged his shoulders.  “No lying, Tony.  Speak freely.”

“A little...yes.”  He replied quietly as he sniffed.  “But...he wasn’t you, Master.”

“I know.  But he is an important part of our group and he found you for me.”  He stroked his face.  “So, he was allowed to have some time with you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  He choked out.  “A-Am I going to have to again?”  Tony realized after he said it that he had no right to voice the question.  He looked at Edward with panic in his eyes.  “Oh, Master! I’m sorry!  I-I should not have asked!  I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!”  He was shaking with fear.  He was nearly hysterical.  Edward tried to calm him down but it was as if Tony could not process his words of comfort.   So Edward gently grasped Tony limp cock and started jacking his boy.  “That’s it baby.”  He said as his boy started to moan.  “Concentrate on Daddy’s hand.  How it makes you feel.  Daddy makes you feel good.”  Tony gasped at the sensation.  “You belong to only me.  Daddy hates sharing you with anyone.  You are mine.”  Tony slowly hardened, precum dripping from his tip. 

“Oh…”  Tony whispered as he closed his eyes and began thrusting up as he concentrated on the ministrations by Edward as he sped up the movements.  “Daddy…”  After the horrible pain from the night before, he reveled in the pleasure.

“Look at me, baby.  I won’t share you with anyone baby.  You are all mine.”  He could see Tony was close.  “What do you need, baby?”

“Please!”  Tony pleaded.

“Tell me, boy.”  He picked up the pace of his strokes.

“I need to cum, Daddy!”

“How badly, Anthony?”   

“So bad, Daddy!  I need to cum!!!!!”

Edward loved making him beg.  “Cum for me, sweetheart.  Cum for Daddy!”

“Ahh!!!!”  Tony screamed as he released into the large, warm hand.

“So perfect, sweetie.  My baby boy.”  He gently lay Tony down and then stood to walk to the bathroom and cleansed his hand.  When he returned he found his boy in a post orgasmic haze.  Tony was so beautiful.

Edward held out his hand and Tony stood.  He embraced the shorter man and rubbed his hand down the smooth back.  “It’s okay, baby.  Daddy doesn’t like to share his baby with anyone.  I’ll try not to again.”  He waited for Tony to calm down and picked him up and cradled his boy against him.  It was amazing how light he was after seven months.  He thought his boy had dropped at least forty or more pounds since coming to him.  He looked better this way, Edward thought.  Tony was long and so lean and could easily be carried.  “Let’s go to the Playroom, Precious.”

*

When they arrived, again Edward sat with Tony straddled on his lap. It was one of his favorite positions to be in.  His boy fit so well on him.  He looked at the Agent.  After all this time, his Tony managed to maintain such an air of innocence about him.  Perhaps it was the lack of a true childhood for his slave that influenced his demeanor during his captivity.  But Tony thrived on wanting to please and receiving reassurances and the promise of safety.  It was his Achilles heel and Edward was more than happy to manipulate and oblige him.  He loved the almost innate purity of his slave.  Being a virgin with men may have played a part as well.  But his Tony was full of goodness that Edward simply found addicting.  Some of the slaves became so broken after their training that they were merely shells, barely living.  Granted most other slaves had been through much more than Tony.  To make good profits, they had to be broken hard and fast.  It took some time and careful plotting, but he had molded Tony into his ideal slave.       

“Are you my baby?”  Edward smiled as he held Tony’s chin.

“Of course, Daddy!”  Tony answered with a giggle as he squirmed as Edward playfully tickled him.  Tony leaned forward and hugged the older man who ran his hand down Tony’s back and rested it in the cleft of Tony’s ass.  Tony sighed contentedly as he tightened his arms around the older man’s neck.  He cherished the strong feel of the man surrounding him.  After suffering through the Colonel, Tony yearned for the safety of his Master. 

“My Precious baby boy.  All mine.”  He gently kissed his slave’s head and leaned back, making Tony sit up straighter and he slipped out of his embrace.  “I won’t let him touch you again.”  Protocol be damned, no other person would have access to his boy.  No one would defile his boy’s ass again.  As much as he hated that bastard Jennings touching his baby, it caused Tony to cling to him even more.  He would have another option to keep him in line if he got out of hand.  Just threatening to have another fuck him would have Tony so panicked that he would continue to be his willing slave.

Tony smiled and nodded, too overwhelmed with emotion to speak.  He bit his lip as he felt his eyes water.  “I belong to you, Daddy.”  He said as he looked up at his Master.

“I’m going to keep you forever, Precious.”

Tony sniffed.  “W-What if you get sick of me, Master?”  He asked in such a shy, sweet voice.

Edward smiled as he ran a hand down his face.  “Not going to happen, honey.”  He paused.  “You are my gift.  The best slave anyone could ever have.”  He kissed him chastely on the lips. "Stand up for a minute, Precious."  Tony obeyed the command and watched while Edward untied his robe and removed it.  The slave watched as his Master stroked himself to hardness and placed some lube on.  "Come, sit on your Master."  Tony climbed back on his the lap and slowly sat on Daddy's cock.  Tony groaned a little as it burned from Jenning's rough treatment from the previous night.  Edward moaned as Anthony sat down slowly, impaling himself.  When he was fully sheathed inside his slave, he let out a moan of great pleasure.  “Everyone else threw you away, Anthony.  No one else wanted you. No one.  Everyone in your life before were evil and selfish they mean nothing.  Your father is a bastard...that Gibbs man is a bad person...the rest are idiots and mean absolutely nothing.  No one fought for you.  Daddy wants you.  That will never change.”  It wasn't about fucking his slave at that moment.  Edward wanted to erase any trace of the Colonel from his boy's immaculate ass.  Edward made no movement as he stared at his boy.  Just the feeling of him within his boy was enough for the time being.

Tony nodded as a tear slipped down his sculpted face.  Tony choked as he tried to speak.  “Please hold me...”  He leaned against the man again; his nude body was encircled in warmth, the hard cock still buried within him.

“You’re safe, baby.”  Edward said as he rubbed circles on Tony’s back.

Tony closed his eyes, concentrating on the soothing motions and the fullness of Daddy in his backside.  He banished all thought of the nightmare of last night and was happy Daddy's cock was inside him once again where it belonged.  He snuggled closer to the warmth as he was being lulled to rest.

“You were made just for me, honey.” 

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Tony found himself a few weeks later in clothes and sitting beside his Master in a luxurious Gulf Stream Jet.  Daddy told him they were going on a trip.  Edward said that he would no longer travel without him.  Tony felt warmed by Edward’s words.  Tony did not like it when Daddy left him behind. 

He tried not to look around the plane, there were other very important people joining them on their journey.  The other men made him nervous, especially since Colonel Jennings was there.  Daddy promised that he would not have to go with that man again.  Not wanting to focus on his fears, Tony concentrated on the warmth of Edward next to him.  His Master was running his hand down his back.  Tony leaned into the touch.  Edward caressed Tony’s face and his collar.  He stroked the newly pierced small golden hoop earrings adorning his slave’s supple earlobes.  He smiled as he let his hand trail down to Tony’s nipples which were pierced as well.  It took a few weeks to heal but the area was still sensitive and Tony gasped slightly at the light touch to them.  His Master spent much time over the last few days sucking and licking the jewels; worshiping the beauty of his slave.

“Drink your milk, honey.”  He said as he handed his Anthony a glass.  Tony had just finished a light snack of mixed fruit that he had earned by blowing his Master that morning.

“Yes, Daddy.”  Tony said with a smile as he gulped down the delicious milk.  Edward reached over and wiped his mouth with a soft napkin and then kissed him on the forehead.

“Time to rest, sweetheart.”  He said as he smiled upon his slave.  “Here’s blankie, honey.”

“Thank you, Master.”  Tony said innocently as he took the offered comfort eagerly.  Tony loved his blanket.  It was soft and smelled like the older man.  He rubbed it against his face a few times and as Edward leaned over, he tilted his head up to accept the kiss from him that was demanded from him.  He loved how Tony now eagerly opened his orifice for the man whether it was a tongue or a cock.  The older man then reclined Tony’s chair to a sleeping position and secured the seatbelt. 

“Sleep, my Precious boy.”  He said quietly as he stroked Tony’s soft hair to lull him to slumber. Tony stirred a little bit and seemed slightly distressed.  Edward leaned towards him and whispered in his ear as he held Tony’s hand.  “Daddy’s here, honey.  Everything is okay.  You’re safe.”  Tony calmed right away.  Edward looked upon his boy one more time and then turned his attention to business when he was assured he was asleep.  He undid his seatbelt and went to the back of the plane where he could talk shop with his associates.

One of the men stared at him and smiled.  “Shit, your boy is gorgeous.  You are THE best man."  He laughed.  "Fuck, Edward, I heard he was a federal agent.  How the hell could you turn him into such a compliant slave?"

“You have to understand what makes each one tick and then you can mold them into what you want.  It is not always necessary to use pure force or torture.”  He took a sip of scotch.  “The key is to know your slave.  Figuring out how to break them is part of the fun. It took some time, but it was worth it.  My Anthony is everything I could dream of.”  Edward grinned with pride as he turned back to glance at Tony.  “Yes, my baby is beautiful.”  His eyes narrowed in warning.  “And no, he is not for sale or rent.  He’s mine.”  He paused for effect and then continued in a business like voice.  “Alright.  How many new Pets should I expect?”

*

 They arrived to the island paradise at sunset.  Limos drove the group to the palatial five-star resort.  It was their biannual meeting of the entire Board of the corporation.  They changed venues every six months to not arise any suspicions.  On the surface, the corporation was a conglomerate that mostly dealt with import and exports of certain goods.  Of course, part of their ‘goods’ included dealing humans.  The organization paid taxes and employed very intelligent people to continue to give the appearance of legitimacy.  They were a careful, but not overly paranoid group.

Edward strolled into the marble laden lobby with Tony at his heels. He never used the leashes in public; it would arouse too much interest and unwarranted attention.  He coached Tony on how he should act in public, this being his first foray away from the mansion in the eight months since his capture.  He could almost feel the tension in his boy’s body, likely from the stimulation of the open space and sheer number of people they were surrounded by.  But Tony knew that he should behave in a certain manner; Edward would hate to punish him.

A bell boy brought their luggage in and went towards the service elevator followed closely by Phil.  The bodyguard liked to oversee every aspect when they travelled. He trusted no one.  Some of the other higher ups in the organization did not feel the need for such security measures.

The concierge met Edward and the others in the lobby.  They each had personal escorts to their respective areas.   Edward and Tony were taken to one of the Penthouses.  When they entered the large space, Tony tried not to marvel at the sheer enormity of it.  It overlooked the ocean and the view was breathtaking.  He waited patiently for the concierge to finish his conversation with his Master.  Phil supervised the luggage being brought in and then excused himself.  Once they were alone, Tony quickly stripped and dropped to his knees awaiting his Master’s instruction.  Edward smiled down at his boy, removed his own clothing and walked over to him.  He held his hand out and allowed Tony to stand.  He led the two over to the expansive window and stood behind his boy.  He snaked his arms around and smiled as he felt Tony lean back against him.  Edward loved how he towered over his slave; he cherished the feeling of him encompassing the younger man.  Tony felt Daddy’s hard cock against his back.  Edward thrust lightly against him as he ran his hand over his boy’s smooth body.  He turned Tony around and captured his mouth.  They kissed passionately for a time.  Edward moaned and he led his boy to the bed. Tony climbed on and his Master’s body soon covered his own.  Master thrust his hard cock against Tony’s rising one and the two groaned. 

“Fuck, baby boy…”  Edward said as he pulled himself back onto his knees and looked down at Tony.  He could barely contain his passion for his boy.  He jacked himself a few times and spread some precum on his dick and forcefully bent Tony’s knees back.  Without stretching or further lube, Edward thrust into Tony in one movement.  Tony cried out at the intrusion.  He couldn’t help the tears that fell at the pain of being entered essentially dry.  Edward did not care; he just needed to be inside his boy.  He pushed Tony’s knees practically by his ears and pistoned in and out.  “Anthony!”  He cried out as sweat poured from his brow at the absolute ecstasy he felt as he took his boy.  Tony arched as his own cock that had become limp started to rise again as his prostate was stabbed repeatedly.  The horrible pain he had felt slowly turned to pleasure.  Edward slowed down to keep himself from coming too soon.  He was enjoying the silky feel too much.  He loosened his grip on Tony’s legs slightly and changed to a gentler pace.  He angled just right so he hit Tony’s nub each time.  He loved the sounds his boy made when he did.  He looked down at his boy as he moved in and out.  He felt they were both close so he deep thrusted a few times, eliciting shouts from Tony and his boy spurted; he then flooded him with his cum.  Edward collapsed on top of his boy.  They panted against each other as they came down from their high.

After Edward wiped them down with a small towel, Tony lay on Edward’s chest.  The older man slowly wove his fingers in and out of Tony’s sweaty, silky hair.  “Daddy likes hurting you sometimes, baby.  I love making you bleed.”  Edward said as he gathered Tony closer.

“Yes, Master.”  Tony obediently replied.

“Such noises coming from you, sweetheart…makes me so fucking hard.”  He kissed Tony deeply and then met his eyes.

“I am yours, Master.  I belong to you.”

“You are my perfect toy, honey.  Daddy loves you.”  He kissed the side of his head.  “Sleep now.”

*

Late the next morning, Jennings knocked on Edward’s penthouse door.  Phil answered the door.

“Colonel.”  The burly man nodded.

“Phil.  I wanted to talk with Edward before the first meeting.”  He replied; he was a little annoyed that Phil had not stepped aside to let him in yet.

“I believe he is occupied right now, Sir.”

“I don’t give a shit.”  The military man spit out.  “Step aside you god damn giant!”  Phil wasn’t going to argue with the man so he let him through.

Jennings cursed under his breath and made his way into the Penthouse.  He was soon met with moaning and slurping noises.

“That’s it, baby.  Suck Daddy’s cock.”  Matt walked into the study area to see Edward in a large wingback chair with his slave on his knees blowing him.  Edward’s eyes were closed and he had a look of pure bliss on his face as he was lazily thrusting into his slave’s mouth while caressing his head with one hand.

Jennings cleared his throat to alert Edward to his presence.  He watched as Edward slowly opened his eyes and turned his attention to the intruder.  His movements stuttered a moment as Tony’s rhythm was broken as well.  His Master looked down at his slave, “Daddy didn’t give you permission to stop, Anthony.”  He said in a stern tone.  “But slow down, Daddy doesn’t want to come yet.”  Tony sat back a bit and starting sucking and licking the tip like it was a lollipop.  He made appreciative little noises as he had the head in his mouth.

“What, Matt?”  Edward closed his eyes again as he enjoyed the sensation.  “I’m busy.”

“I have a few issues I would like to discuss before the meeting.”

“Really?”  He huffed.  “Fine.  Give me a minute.”  He looked back down at Tony.  “Okay, Precious.”  He doubled his efforts and shoved his hips forward making Tony have to deep throat him.  Luckily Tony did not choke as the older man’s member went all the way back.  “That’s it baby…you love Daddy’s cock!  Fuck, yeah!”

Jennings couldn’t help but be aroused by what he was watching. He had fond memories of fucking the boy’s ass and mouth.  He adjusted his package as he felt himself harden.  He wouldn’t mind another go, but he had more pressing issues at hand.

Edward shot his load down Tony’s throat.  He panted heavily as he recovered.  “Clean Daddy up, baby.”  He commanded and Tony obliged by lapping at the man’s softening cock and removing all traces of his release.  “Well done, Precious."  He smiled down at Tony and tapped his chin affectionately.  "And you didn't spill a drop.  Such a wonderful cocksucker you are.  Aren't you?"

Tony blushed because Jennings was in the room.  "Y-Yes, Daddy."  Tony scooted close to his Master and laid his head on the man’s lap, trying to hide from the other man.  He closed his eyes as Edward caressed his hair.  After a few moments he stood and looked down at his slave.  "Baby, go to the bedroom now.  Phil will be in.”  Tony obeyed.  Edward stood and wrapped his robe around him.

“I have some figures back in my suite.”  Matt said.  The other man nodded and followed his Boss.  As he left his quarters, Edward gave instructions to Phil.

*

Tony sat naked on the bed Indian style, waiting.  He was toying with the edge of his blanket when Phil came in and smiled at Tony.

“Hi, Mr. Phil.”

“Hey, Tone.”

“Daddy told me to wait for you.  He said you would tell me what to do.”  He said as he held onto his blankie and looked to the larger man for instruction.

He motioned for Tony to follow him.  He walked onto the veranda.  “You can have a quick snack.”  He heard Tony almost squeal when the younger man saw the pastries and milk.  “What would you like, Tony?”

Tony thought for a moment and then pointed to a vanilla iced scone.  Phil placed it on a plate and filled a cup with ice water.  Edward did not allow his slave to drink caffeine or alcohol.  Tony was only allowed juice, milk or water.

Phil placed a pillow on the ground.  Even though there were twelve chairs available, unless his Master was there for him to sit on, Tony took all meals on his knees.  He put the plate and glass on the ground and watched Tony eat with enthusiasm.  After waiting a bit, Phil asked, “You done, kid?”

Tony nodded as he finished the last of his milk.  “Yes, Mr. Phil.”  He responded with a big smile as he stood.

“I will be in a few minutes to help you.   Then he wants you to take a shower and then you prepare yourself for him.  Can you do that?”

Tony smiled brightly.  “Yeah, okay.”  Tony got up and walked first toward Phil.  He tilted his neck up so his collar could be removed.  Tony was not allowed to do that himself.  And they did not want it to get wet.  “Is Daddy going to be gone long?”  He asked.

“Not too long.”

Tony nodded his head then he made his way towards the bathroom.

*

Phil walked into the bathroom to see Tony obediently leaning over the large tub.  Phil parted Tony’s cheeks and placed the nozzle containing the enema liquid into his rectum.  He emptied the contents and removed the object.  He quietly washed his hands and then placed the timer on the countertop.  He set the timer for 12 minutes and motioned for Tony to lie on the floor carpet in whatever position was most comfortable. 

“You can go when the timer goes off, Tony, but not before.”  He said in a serious tone.  He saw Tony shiver in fear as he was likely remembering the punishments he received early on when he did not hold the medicine for the allotted time.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Phil.”  Tony said quietly as the medicine started to make his abdomen cramp.

*

Nearly ten minutes into the wait, Tony was whimpering with the need to relieve himself.  Sweat was pouring from his forehead as he tried to take slow deep breaths to take his mind away from the overwhelming urge to rid himself of the fecal matter begging to come forth from his body. 

Finally the timer went off and Tony scrambled to the toilet and groaned as the contents exploded from his body.  It took almost twenty minutes for him to feel that he was ready for his shower.

He cleansed himself according to how Daddy liked it.  He dried off and placed a special lotion on that kept his skin very soft.  He stood in front of the mirror and scanned his whole body to make sure his hair wasn’t growing back yet.  He was recently waxed but he knew that Master liked his body hair free.  Satisfied with the once over, Tony went back to the bedroom.

He felt happy because he got to prepare himself.  Daddy trusted him to have such a big job.  Phil was waiting for him and reattached his collar.

“All set, Tony?”

“Uh uh.”  He responded enthusiastically.  Tony smiled at the giant man and then went over to the end table.  He grabbed the tube of lube and lay down on the plush king sized bed.  He poured lube over his hole and on his fingers and slowly stretched himself; he wanted it to be perfect for when his Master returned.

*

The two men sat in the study area in Jennings room and looked over some papers.

“So,” Jennings began, “my Middle East clients are looking for certain type of slaves.”

“And they don’t think we are providing it?”

“They want fresh faced, legal aged, American girls and boys, Edward; and not just military issue.  They especially like blondes since they are such a rarity in that part of the world.  They don’t want only soldiers.  And they will pay top dollar.”

“Look, part of the reason this works is that we take only the ones that won’t be missed.  They are in the military database and we have their whole bio.  If we start taking random people, we could call too much attention to ourselves.”  He shook his head.  “I’m not sure it’s the way to go.” 

“If we use the right recruiters, it will work.  And anyway, a few of the new slaves you’ll meet today were taken that way.”  He smiled as he saw Edward fume.

“What!!??”  He stood.  “Why was I not made aware of this??!!”

Matt stood as well.  “You’ve been preoccupied with your whore, Edward.”  He took a gulp of his drink.  “It was an Executive Decision.  It was a trial of sorts to see if we could pull it off.  The jury is still out.” He paused.  “I just wanted to inform you, so there would be no surprises at the meeting time.

“You fucking son of a bitch.  This is a mistake.”

“No it’s not.  Suck it up and go get changed.  I’ll see you in a few.” 

*

Edward returned to his room fuming!  _‘That god damn son of a bitch is going to be our downfall!’_ He breathed heavily, trying to reign in his emotions.  He didn’t calm down until he returned to his bedroom.  He saw Tony, kneeling on the bed on all fours waiting for him.  Quickly he banished the thoughts about Jennings from his mind and climbed on the bed.  He wanted to enter him doggy style but something stopped him.  He turned Tony over and covered him with his body.  He looked upon his slave as his eyes watered.  He leaned down and softly kissed Tony’s lips.  He placed a pillow underneath his hips and slid into him.  The lube and stretching were done perfectly, it felt just right.  Edward took his time; he almost had the sinking feeling that this would be one of the last times with his slave.  He forced himself to shove those unpleasant feelings in the back of his mind. 

As they finished, Edward sat up against the headboard and had Tony cradled against him.

“I love you, my Anthony.”

Tony’s heart was beating wildly.  Something seemed off with the older man.  “Master?”  He asked with hesitance.

“What, honey?”  He responded quietly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, baby.”  He kissed his head.

“You’re scaring me, Daddy.”

“Don’t be scared, Anthony.  Daddy will always love you.  You are my Special Boy.”

“Are you leaving?”

“No, Precious.  I promised.  I will never leave you.”

“Okay.”  Tony replied in a satisfied manner.

*

Edward’s concerns over the new source of slaves lessened when he saw the new shipment.  The three new slaves that were delivered were indeed beautiful and would fetch significant amounts of money for the network.  Their Middle East clients would pay top dollar for them, he was sure of it.  He smiled as he realized the potential value they could fetch in the future by expanding the pool of recruits.  Maybe Jennings was right after all.

*

The next day, in the late afternoon, Edward entered his suite with three of his colleagues.  They had another productive five hour meeting of the corporation.  It was time to unwind for the evening.  As Edward removed his jacket, he flung it over a chair.  Phil heard him and went to tend to his Boss.

Phil nodded at the company and asked what they needed.

“Order dinner and have drinks set up in here.  Where is Anthony?”

“He is napping outside.”

“Wake him and have him clean himself.  Bring him in after our dinner.”

“Gentlemen, shall we?”  Edward led them to the bar area and then proceeded to the veranda until dinner.

*

Edward sat around laughing with his colleagues.  Two were military in their late thirties and one was a civilian like himself in his forties.  He had known these men for a quite some time and trusted them, unlike his increasing mistrust of Jennings.  He cleared his mind of those thoughts as he turned to see his beautiful, pierced, tanned slave enter with Phil leading him on his leash.

“Come to Daddy, Precious.”  Phil unhooked him and Tony walked to his Daddy, head down trying to ignore the others.  He was happy to see his Master after he had a long day of meetings.  There was a pillow at Edward’s feet and Tony immediately knelt and laid his head on the older man’s knee, facing away from the others.  He calmed as he felt Edward run his fingers through his hair.

“He is beautiful.”  One of the colleagues said.

Edward beamed at the praise of his baby.  “Yes, he is.”  He replied as he saw Tony flush.  He forced Tony to look up and ran his finger against the younger man’s luscious lips.  “Did you enjoy the pool today, Precious?”

“Yes, Daddy.”  Tony answered quietly as he gave his Master a small smile.  He curled as much as he could against him.  It was amazing how small he could sometimes make himself.

“Don’t be shy, honey.  Why don’t you say hello to Daddy’s friends.”  Tony slowly turned and tried not to shake as he faced Edward’s colleagues. 

“H-Hello, Sirs.”  Tony said politely as he tried to quell the panic inside him.  Daddy promised he would never share him again.  Was he changing his mind?

“Gorgeous.”  Another man added.

“Ed, you sure you won’t give us a go?”  The third asked.  Tony had turned back towards Edward and grasped the older man’s leg.  He was sure the man could feel his trembling.

“No.”  He said with finality. 

“Still a bastard after all these years.”  All the men laughed together as they continued with their after dinner drinks.

“Don’t worry.  You will all get visits from special ‘friends’ tonight as a reward for all the good work you have done for the network.  If you would like to keep any of them permanently, let me know.  Having my own personal slave has been the best decision of my life.”  Edward smiled as he sipped on his brandy.  They continued talking about nothing in particular; Tony zoned out and played with the hem of Daddy’s pants as he was given permission to sit at Edward’s feet.

*

In preparation for the visits they would receive later, all the men changed to robes after dinner.  When dessert was completed, they moved to the sitting room.  The four men were sitting in a large circle.  Edward sat in a chair that was wide enough to almost be able to fit two people and he moved Tony to his lap.  Tony tried to curl into his Master's chest; the looks he was getting from the others were burning through him and made him feel very unsettled.  He tried to keep his eyes averted but then Edward turned Tony towards his friends.  All the men seemed to be slightly inebriated at this point in the evening; even his Master.

“Fuck, Ed…”  One of the men said as he palmed his cock.  “I’d pay to get a piece of him.  I bet his ass is tight.”

Edward chuckled in a low voice.  “Sorry, boys.  His ass is mine."  To demonstrate he moved Tony up a bit and opened his own robe.  He was already hard as a rock because his baby sat on him.  He jacked himself until some precum leaked from his straining cock.  He coated his unit with the substance and lifted him up.  He held onto his dick as he guided Tony to sit on it.  It probably hurt a bit since his precum was a poor substitute for real lube; but no matter.  Edward loved the friction. Tony gasped at the intrusion.  He clenched his eyes closed as the pain was almost overwhelming.  He felt Daddy's hands on his shoulders, pushing him down.  When he felt Tony slide all the way down, Edward looked up.  "He is a perfect specimen isn’t he?”  His Master said as he ran a hand down Tony’s side.  Edward shuttered at the absolute feeling of bliss when he was inside his slave.  That coupled with the slight buzz he had was so incredible.  “And so responsive; he is my perfect little whore.”  Tony sat on his knees while with his Master's cock in his ass.  He whimpered as Edward showed the group Tony’s hairless privates as he stroked his groin.

“Boys, my baby was a virgin when he came to me.  Weren’t you, Anthony?”  Edward thrust up causing Tony to cry out.  “Tell them, baby.”

 “Yes, Daddy!”

“Now he is a slut for his Daddy.”  He thrust up again and made sure to hit his prostate. “And he loves his Daddy’s hand.”  Edward groaned.  “Isn’t that right, my Anthony?”

Tony gasped as Edward began stroking his penis and fondling his nipple rings.  The agent tried to turn his head away, embarrassed that the others were watching him.  Tony moaned.

“Face them, honey.  Let them see my beautiful whore.  Show them how much you like a man’s hand on your cock and dick in your ass.”   Tony reluctantly obeyed.  He looked at the men, who were staring at him like he was a piece of meat.  He arched as the older man sped up his strokes.  “You like that, precious?  Tell them who you are, honey.”  He started caressing Tony’s balls as well.  "Start moving up and down my cock, baby."

Tony blushed as he began to comply with his Master.  It caused Edward to go even deeper inside him.  “Ah!”  Tony moaned in some pain as Edward sped up stroking of his cock and thrust in his ass as Tony moved.

“What are you?”

“I am yours, Master!”  Tony groaned as he went up and sat back down over and over again.  Pain mixed with pleasure as he shouted, “I belong to you!”

“Are you my whore?  My slave?”

“Yes!  Yes Daddy!”  Tony bit his lip as he turned crimson from embarrassment and now building arousal.

“Are you going to cum for Daddy?  In front of all these men?  Like the slut you are?”  Tony’s cock was slick at this point and Edward continued his movement.  Tony mewled as his head went back and forth.  Edward could tell Tony was growing tired; the movements were awkward facing front.  He held his hand on Tony's hips relaying that it was okay to stop.  But, Edward kept jacking his leaking penis.

When Tony was about to release, Edward stopped the movement and placed a finger over his slit, preventing his release.  Tony whined in frustration.

"Oh, sweetheart.  Daddy knows you want to come."  Edward smiled evilly.  "Answer me, baby.  Tell them.  Are you Daddy's slut?"  Tony panted heavily as Edward resumed his movements.  "Look at them!"

Tony's eyes fell on the obviously aroused men.  "Ahh!  Yes, I'm Daddy's slut!"  Tony shouted, his emotions confusing.  He wanted relief but more than that he needed the pain to stop.

"So sweet, my Anthony...you want to cum so bad, don't you?"  He was teasing him by slowing down and then speeding up.  He kept Tony on the edge.  Sweat was now pouring from Tony's brow.

"Please, Master!  I am your whore!  I am your slut!!"  He arched.

Edward stopped the movements again, causing Tony to mewl in frustration.  "Do you like cock, baby?"

"Daddy, please!!"  Tony was frantic.  His eyes stung from the salty sweat running into his eyes.

"Say it, baby!"  Edward stopped thrusting, not wanting his own release yet.

"I love cock!"

"Whose, baby?"  Edward pumped forcefully.

"Your cock, Daddy!  Your cock, Master!"  He closed his eyes as he arched up again.

"Open your eyes, boy!  Let them see how much of a slut you are.  Show them how much you enjoy Daddy's cock!"

Tony obeyed and opened his eyes to see the men across from him jacking off to the display of Edward and his slave.

 “Such a fucking whore you are...my little cockwarmer.  So hot, they all want you but they can't have you.  Your ass is all mine...Ahh!"  Edward moaned and groaned as he got closer to his own release. 

"Tell them what you need, honey."  He thrust hard into Tony.

"D-Daddy...please...need to cum!"

"How badly, slave?"

"PLEASE, DADDY!"

"What do you need more than coming, my little whore?"

"I N-NEED your cock, Daddy!  PLEASE!!!!!"

"Cum for your Master, baby!  Cum for Daddy!”  Edward shouted as he came inside his boy.  


“Ah!!!!!!!”  Tony arched and stilled as he shot his load and it landed on the carpet.  He crashed back against his Master panting as he came down from his high.

“My beautiful…so perfect.”  Edward smiled as he saw how aroused his friends were getting watching his Anthony.  The power of it all was intoxicating.  The atmosphere was sparkling with intensity and lust.  The three other men continued to masturbate to the scene before them.  The room was filled with slapping noises and grunting and sounds of release followed.

He wrapped his arms around his boy as he recovered.  After some time, he felt cool cum drying in his lap.  He motioned to Phil to bring him a towel.  He leaned into Tony and said quietly, “I keep my promises and no others will ever fuck your ass.  It belongs to me.”  He slid his hand down Tony's rapidly cooling body.  "Off me, boy."  Edward said in a serious tone.  Tony was in an awkward position but he managed.  He knelt at his Master's feet and looked up for instruction.

*

Tony shivered slightly as his Master’s words slurred a bit.  "Daddy wants you to use your mouth on my friends.  Get them off with that lovely mouth of yours.  Okay, baby?”  He said as he stroked Tony’s hairless chest.  “That would make me so happy and it would be so hot!”  His cock twitched as he watched his cum oozing from Tony's ass.  He loved to watch his essence pouring from his slave.   

After taking a few sips from his drink, he announced.  “Boys, my Anthony will suck your cocks.”  He patted and caressed his boy’s hair.  “Isn’t that right Anthony?”  Tony looked at his Master, shiny wet eyes.  "Now, now, baby.  Don't give me those sad eyes.  You know how much you like a stiff cock in that beautiful mouth of yours.  My friends should see how good you are.”  He ran his hand down Tony’s face.  “Let's go, boy...first they should see how beautiful you are.”  He smiled evilly.  On your hands and knees, Anthony.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  Tony replied with a shaky voice.  Edward stood and attached the leash to his collar and waited until Tony assumed the position as commanded.  He walked him around in a circle parading him in front of the other men.  "Look at my pet, boys.  Isn't he lovely?"  He looked with pride at his beautiful slave crawling around like a dog, on display for the others.  They leaned over and ruffled his hair and patted his ass as they continued to laugh and be merry.  Drinks were flowing as they enjoyed their evening.  Tony bit his lip as a few tears escaped him.  He couldn't wipe them without stopping.  "There's my good boy."  Edward said quietly.  “Stand up.”  Edward commanded ad Tony obeyed.  He again walked him around the room, Tony still on display; he tried to block out the lustful glances of the other men.  Edward would stop before each man and they were allowed to caress his slave.  They flicked the piercings or ran their big hands down his back or his flat abdomen and enjoyed lightly patting his perfectly round ass.  They fondled his limp cock as well.  Edward then returned to his seat and he detached the leash. 

He motioned for Tony to only be on knees and face him.  He smiled as he leaned down to wipe the tears still streaming down his beautiful boy's face.   "Oh, Precious.  Do you see how Special you are?  You are special my baby."  He leaned over and hugged Tony.  "My baby Anthony."  He smoothed his hair down.  "My perfect little slave.  You make me so happy.  You know that?"  He kissed his boy.  

"Y-Yes Daddy."  Tony said thick with emotion.

"Now go show Daddy how much you love dick.  Go on."  He motioned for Tony to go to the others.  Tony hesitated and Edward could sense this.

He became incensed and hauled Tony up and shook him.  “What did I say, boy?”  He backhanded Tony and he fell to the ground.  Tony let out a sob as he scooted back slightly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!”  Tony said as he held his hand against his hot cheek.

“Anthony, you will obey me.  Do you want to be punished?”

“N-No, Master.”

“Good, baby…when we get home, I would hate to put you back in the Chamber for a few days to teach my whore a lesson.”

Tony crawled back to his Master and grasped his leg.  “No, Daddy!  I’ll be good…I’m sorry!”

 Edward smirked, his mind heady with power.  "Very well, sweetheart.  Now do as Daddy asked.  And ask permission, baby. Daddy always wants you to remember your manners.”  Tony slowly crawled over to one of the men who had recovered already from the show and his cock was hard once more.  Tony reached him and sat back on his feet.  He gazed up and stuttered, seeing the desire in the stranger's eyes.   "M-May I please suck your cock, S-Sir?"  Tony asked tentatively in a frightened tone as the man opened his robe fully. 

"Such a beautiful whore you have, Edward."  The man answered as he ran his hand through Tony's silken hair.

Edward grinned at the praise as he nodded.  He loved watching his slave trembling at his friend's feet.  He felt himself hardening again.  "What do you love, Anthony?"  He watched as Tony bit his lip, his face reddening in embarrassment.  The man was caressing his face.  It took all the strength Tony had to not lean away from the unwelcome touch.  He would not risk a punishment again from his Master.  "Anthony?"  Edward repeated in a stern voice.  Tony turned as much as he could to his Master.  "Tell Daddy's friend what you love and who you are."

Tony slowly returned his attention to the man who now cupped his cheek.  Tony gazed up and with wet, shiny eyes said softly, "I l-love cock, Sir.  I am a whore and a slut."

Edward chuckled as he drank some more scotch.  "Louder, Anthony.  And say it with a little more fervor, Precious.  My friends will think you are lying and we all know you are not!"  He laughed along with the group.

A miniscule sob escaped Tony as he said louder.  "I l-love cock, Sir.  I am a whore!"

The man slipped his weeping cock into Tony's mouth.  The slave had to keep from gagging as he tasted a combination of cum and urine on the man's member.   He grasped the hardness from the base and began sucking and licking it. 

“Damn, boy.  That mouth!”  The man groaned as he waited only a moment before sticking his dick all the way down Tony’s throat.  He pistoned in and out; he did not give Tony time to adjust.  He stood up and placed his hand behind Tony's head and began fucking the slave's mouth in earnest.  Tony tried to keep up as drool poured from his mouth.  He felt like his air was going to be cut off as his face was buried in coarse, musty pubic hair.  He tried to struggle but his Master came to stand behind him, keeping him from moving.  Finally the man screamed out and shot down his throat.  The man collapsed back into the chair panting.  "Shit, Edward.  What a find!"

*

The evening party lasted into the wee hours of the morning.  Phil arranged for bed to be placed in the room so they could secure Tony by the wrists or ankles if needed.  All four men had fun with the slave.  Edward still did not allow them to use their cocks in his baby's ass but they amused themselves by using their fingers to tease him.  Edward placed a cock ring on Tony, and the men had a great time stimulating the slave's prostate but not letting him cum.  Edward figured he had already come once; it was intoxicating watching Tony beg for release and not be allowed.

Edward at one point had his boy on his knees and fucked his ass slowly while the others used his mouth.  The sweet tears that poured from his slave caused them to laugh as they continued drinking.  Phil had brought in some Viagra as well, so the men's erections were strong and many throughout the night.  They passed him around like the toy he was.  Each man got to fuck Tony's mouth a few times before they all became too tired to get it up anymore.  While they did not penetrate his ass, they humped against his backside and came that way as well.

After the others returned to their rooms, Edward lay bonelessly in the luxurious chair.  He looked at his slave sprawled on the carpet exhausted with cum in hair and coming out the sides of his mouth.  He smiled as he saw that Tony's bound cock looked swollen and painful at this moment.  He snapped his fingers and watched Tony struggle to get on his hands and knees and crawl back to him.  He kissed his boys’ head, “Go wash up, Precious and meet Daddy in our bedroom.”

*

Tony struggled to clean himself from the release of the others.  He stood in the shower trying to muffle his cries as tears mixed with the cascading warm water.  He hurt everywhere and no place more than his still bound cock.  He slowly entered the bedroom and saw his Master lying naked on the bed.  Tony climbed up and lay on his chest.

"Sleep now, baby."  He heard Tony whimper as the pain was probably unbearable at this point.  But Edward still had a great buzz going and he was feeling good and playful.  He smiled and gathered Tony closer to him and fell asleep.

*

About six hours later, Edward slowly opened his eyes. He expected to have a huge hangover but was glad he did not.  “My baby.  They all loved your perfect mouth.”  They each lay on their side facing the other.

“Did I please you, Master?”  Tony said with a trembling voice.  He hurt so badly.  But daddy wanted him too.

“Yes, honey.  My wonderful little whore; so good you are.  So perfect. Do you see how much of a cocksucker you are?” 

“Yes, Daddy.”  Tony answered.

“Tell me, honey.”

“I-I am a cocksucker.”  He replied quietly, trying to keep the tears from his eyes.  He belonged to Daddy, but the others…

“Good, boy.  I love you, my Anthony."  He captured Tony's mouth in a searing kiss.  "You are perfect.  I am so proud of you."

Tony smiled at the praise.  He felt warm inside that Daddy told him he did well.  He wanted to please his master and feared the consequences if he wouldn’t obey.  He wanted to be his good boy.

He bit his lip slightly.  "I-I was good?"

"Yes, Anthony.  So good."  He smirked as he slowly ran his hand down the smooth, lithe body of his slave and landed on the still hard, likely painful cock.  "I think you earned the right to cum, honey.  But only when Daddy is inside you."  He paused.  "Since you were so good, Daddy will let you pick how I take that fine bottom of yours."  He chuckled when Tony looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really, Daddy?"

"Yes, honey.  How do you want me to make you cum?"

Tony thought for a moment and flushed shyly.  "C-Can I be on my back?"

Edward’s cock twitched at his luck of finding such a lovely innocent slave.  "Whatever you like, baby.  Daddy loves watching your face when you cum."

Tony lay on his back and groaned when the larger man lay on top of him.  He cried out slightly when his Master's body came in contact with his strained erection.

"Daddy, please!!"  Tony moaned.  "H-Hurts so much..."

"Soon, Precious.  Soon… Daddy has to be inside you!"

Tony panted harshly.  "P-Please..."  Tony choked out.

Edward smeared lube on his cock.  "What do you need, baby?

"You, Daddy...need your cock.  Please!  Make the pain stop..."  Tony was practically hyperventilating.

Edward bent Tony's legs back and placed them over his shoulder.  He deliberately kept the pace slow wanting to draw out the moment longer.  Inch by inch he pushed at an almost leisurely pace.  He loved the feeling of sliding into his slave's silky channel.  Even after all this time, it felt just as good as the first day he took him in the Playroom.

He started thrusting in and out, reveling in the incredible feeling.  He loved fucking his slave, he could never get enough.  Tony cried out as the stimulation against his prostate and the need to cum was so overwhelming he nearly blacked out.

"Oh...Ah!   God, please...DADDY...c-can't...hurts so much…help me!!!"  He choked out as his head moved back and forth his glassy eyes no longer able to focus on anything.

"So beautiful baby!"  Edward thrust hard, causing Tony to cry out.  He reached down and removed the cock ring and pistoned in and out as hard as he could and watched how Tony arched up violently and screamed as he was finally allowed his release.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  Tony came so hard, he lost consciousness and was suddenly limp and lying back against the pillow.  Edward smiled in satisfaction as he slowed down his thrust to a leisurely pace.  He pumped in and out slowly of his unconscious slave.  “Fuck!”  He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride.  After a few minutes he could no longer wait and he thrust a few more times and then came inside his unaware slave.  He flopped down against him.

He stroked the face of the now peaceful, sleeping younger man.  "My Anthony," he whispered, "I will NEVER let you go."

*

Edward allowed Anthony to sleep the day away.  His slave finally awoke in the early evening.  Tony slowly sat up and looked out the expansive window and could tell the time of day.  He shot out of bed and went to look for his Master.  He felt a panic because he should not have slept that long.  “Master!”  Tony called out.  “Daddy!”  He said as he perused the large penthouse and did not see Edward.  He began to fear he was left behind.  He started to tear up when Phil walked in the room. 

“What’s wrong, Tony?”

“I-I s-shouldn’t have slept so long…and I can’t find Daddy!” 

“Hey, Tone.  Calm down.  He’s out on the veranda.  Go on.  He’s expecting you.”

Tony rushed to the glass door and saw Edward.  “Master!”  He rushed over to where he was sitting and collapsed to his knees in front of the man and grasped his legs.  Tony did not even realize there were others with his Master. 

“Precious, what’s wrong?”  Edward could feel Tony shaking against him.

Tony looked up with shiny eyes.  “I’m sorry Daddy…I didn’t mean to sleep so long…and then you weren’t there…”  His head went down as tears poured from his eyes as he felt he did something wrong. Was he to be punished?  Was his Master going to leave him?  He hit him yesterday for disobedience; he felt like he was skating on thin ice.

“It’s okay, honey.  After last night, Daddy wanted you to sleep.  You were wonderful yesterday.  I was telling all my friends.”  Edward made Tony turn around and there were eight or nine men on the terrace with Edward.  They seemed to be in a meeting.   He stood.  “Gentleman, if you could excuse me for a moment.”  He took a trembling Tony and scooped him up and brought him inside and laid him on their bed, cradling Tony.

“I’m sorry, Daddy…I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  Edward reached up to touch Tony’s face and he couldn’t help the slight flinch that occurred.  Tony shook with fear; he felt he was going to be punished for making a scene.

“I’m not angry, baby.  I’m sorry that you thought I left.”  He looked down at his toy.  “I won’t leave you, honey.  Everyone else did but I WILL NOT.”  He leaned in and kissed Tony.  “I have to go back to my meeting.  Now, get cleaned up, honey.  Phil will give you dinner and then you can watch a movie.  Daddy will be in meetings most of the night, but I will see you later, Precious.”

Tony managed to smile a little as his panic subsided and he realized he would not be punished.  “Okay, Daddy.”

*

In the morning, Tony woke slowly.  The memories of the last few days descended upon him and he couldn’t help but feel a little frightened for the first time in a long while.  Daddy was so different here…colder.  He was scared what else he had in store for him. 

Edward could feel his slave awaken and then began to hear sniffing noises.  He turned Tony over to find him with tears sliding down his beautiful face.

Edward couldn’t help it but his heart melted.  Tony bit his lip.  “Tell me, honey.”

“Daddy…”  Tony said.  “Have I been bad?”

Edward smiled.  “No, honey.  In fact you have been as wonderful as ever.” 

“Okay…”  He replied quietly.

“Daddy had to punish you a little because you were not listening at first.  That was the only time you were bad, baby.”  He caressed Tony’s face where he hit him.  “You belong to me and you must listen.”

“Yes, Master.”

Edward scooted up so he was now leaning against the headboard.  He gathered Tony against him.  “As for letting my friends play with you, Daddy is so proud to show you off.   You are my beautiful slut.  People needed to see how much you like Daddy’s cock.  You do, don’t you?”  He asked in a serious tone.

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”  Tony replied softly.

“They are so jealous that you are mine.”  Tony trembled slightly as his Master’s arms wrapped around him.

“I have a few meetings today but I promise you, tonight, it is just you and I baby, okay?”

Tony slowly sat up and gave him a small smile.  “Yes, Master.”

*

Tony sat on Edward’s lap as they shared a quiet dinner by sunset.  His Master caressed Tony and whispered how good a boy he was.  He even let Tony take a few sips of wine. 

*

That evening after dinner, Edward led his slave back to the bedroom.  There was a small table set up with a large bowl of popcorn and some sodas.  Edward picked Tony up and carried him over to the king sized bed.  He placed him down and placed the sodas on the end table.  He grabbed the large bowl of popcorn and placed it to the side of them.  Edward found the remote and turned on the 80 inch flat screen television.

“So, Anthony.  Shall we watch a comedy or drama?”

Tony looked at his Master with wide eyes.  It was so rare to be asked his opinion on anything. 

“Um, C-Comedy, Master.”  He answered quietly.

 “Let’s play an oldie but goodie.”  He replied as he selected from various choices available to them.  As they settled to watch the film, Edward gathered Tony against him and hand fed him.  Tony groaned in appreciation of the buttery flavor of the popcorn and happily ate from his Master.  He got to sip on soda and the experience was wonderful for Tony.

*

A few hours later, Edward shut the TV off.  He looked down at his boy.  Tony smiled.  “Thank you, Master.”  Tony said as warmth spread through him.  He was with his Master alone and got to watch a movie!  All the fear he had when he woke up that morning was gone.  Tony was so happy that his Master cared for him.

“You’re welcome, baby boy.  We needed a quiet night with just me and my Precious.”  He put his hand on the side of his face and leaned in and kissed his slave.  Tony’s lips were salty from the popcorn.  “Love you, baby.”  He panted when he pulled back.  “Fuck…”  He added as he felt Tony start rubbing against him.  “That’s it, Anthony…” 

Tony was so grateful for the peaceful night; he wanted to show Daddy how happy he was.  Tony rubbed his body against his Master’s cock.  Then he slowly moved down and took it in his mouth.  He was so pleased with himself with the noises Daddy made. 

“My Anthony…”  Edward moaned.  Tony’s stomach did an excited flip as he felt how hard his Master was in his mouth.  “Do you love Daddy’s cock Anthony?”  He smiled as Tony nodded his head as he enthusiastically swallowed his Master’s whole cock to the back of his throat.  Tony hummed as he continued to suck on it.

“Jaysus, baby!  Your mouth is incredible!!!!”  Edward closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Tony suddenly pulled his mouth off and climbed in Edward’s lap and writhed against the older man who had lust in his eyes.

“Want you inside me, Daddy.”  Tony arched as Edward ran his hands down his body. 

“Do you love my cock in you, baby?”

“Yes, Master.  Only yours.”  He closed his eyes as he thrust his hardening cock against Edward. 

“Who do you belong to baby?”  Edward held his cock as Tony slowly sat down on it.

“Y-You, Daddy…”

“My perfect slave.  My property.  Say you belong to me.”

“I belong to you, Master!”  He arched as Edward thrust inside him.

“Move, Precious!”  He strained out as Tony began to ride his cock.  “That’s it, baby!  Ah! Fuck!  Do you want Daddy’s cum inside you?

 “Want your cum in me, Master!!”

“You will always be mine, baby!”

“Yes, Master!!  I’m yours!”

“Does it feel good, baby?”

“Yes!  So good!”

“Cum for me baby!  NOW!!!”

“Ah!!!!!!!”

*

As they both recovered, Edward looked upon his slave.  “You make me so happy, Anthony.  I couldn’t ask for anything more.  My good, boy.”

*

After two more days of meetings, the group was finally headed back to home base.  They landed at a private air strip.  And as they came off the plane and were nearly to their limos, they heard cocking of guns and the words: “FREEZE!  FEDERAL AGENTS!”

End Book 1


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback!

Dr. Rachel Cranston practically sprinted through the halls of Bethesda. Despite the late hour, she was fully awake.  She got the call an hour ago from Jethro Gibbs.  Tony had been recovered. 

She went to the waiting area of the hospital floor.  There was a swarm of what looked to be federal agents and local LEO’s in the area.  He saw Gibbs standing near the corner of the room talking to another man.  Rachel walked up to them weary to interrupt, but wanting to get the details about Tony’s rescue.  It had been a long eight months for all of them.  Rachel had become a lifeline for the team to discuss their feelings of fear, guilt and everything wrapped around the disappearance of a close friend.

A lot had changed at the Yard.  After four months, Gibbs elected to go on an extended leave of absence.  He could no longer concentrate on being the lead of the MCRT.  Tim transferred to cyber crimes and Ziva asked to be reassigned to NCIS:LA to do more undercover work.  Her international connections and language skills made her an invaluable asset to the West Coast group.

Gibbs, while on leave had been unofficially searching for Tony. He used his contacts over the years in the military and in law enforcement to find his SFA.  He vowed he would find him or die trying.  Fornell kept him abreast of the investigation.  Vance was aware as well, but turned a blind eye.  For all of his frustrations with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he was a war hero and a dedicated civil servant.  He had enough time of service to retire from NCIS, but Leon granted him a paid leave.  He just asked Gibbs not to make his involvement too obvious.   

Gibbs saw Rachel out of the corner of his eye and gestured for her to come over.  She looked at him.  “How is he?”

She noticed how weary Gibbs appeared.  “I haven’t seen him yet and I haven’t met with any doctors.  I do know that they had to sedate him.”  He gazed at his other friend.  “Dr. Rachel Cranston, this is Brian Patton.” 

“Hello.”  The two shook hands.

“He’s a former spook with lots of connections.  He’s been leading a search to find Tony.”

Rachel smiled.  “Unofficially.”

Gibbs smirked slightly before his face became serious.

She turned to the other man, “How is he?  Who had him?”  So many questions were swimming in her head.

The tall man, who screamed ex military, paused for a moment; he had not had a chance to talk to Gibbs about his senior agent’s condition.  “In our search for him, I suspected human trafficking.  I have been doing contract work with various groups to help combat international trafficking.  So, when Jethro contacted me, my first suspicion was that.”

Rachel’s heart was beating quickly.  “And…were you correct?”  She knew the answer before he spoke when she saw Gibb’s expression.

Brian nodded.  “We believe so.  The Feds were able to arrest ten men, some highly decorated and high ranking military personnel from an airstrip, right outside Virginia.  A few of the men were non-military.”

“Tony was with them?”  She choked out.

“Yes.”  He said and Rachel gasped.

Gibbs finally spoke.  “How did he seem?”  His own heart was thundering.

“Scared, confused.  When the Feebs were leading him away to safety, he kept crying out…he was pretty out of sorts.  I believe that’s why the doctors had to sedate him when he arrived.”  Patton added."Fornell has them down at the Hoover building in holding." 

Rachel turned to Gibbs.  "Has a doctor been out?"

Gibbs shook his head.  He looked at his friend and held his hand out.  The normally stoic former marine could barely choke his words out.  "Thanks...what you did..."

The two men shook.  "Nothing you wouldn't do for me, Gunny.  Hoorah!"  He said and then slipped away leaving Rachel and Gibbs standing waiting for answers.

The psychiatrist gazed at Gibbs.  “Why don’t I get some coffee?”  Jethro did not answer but Rachel left briefly in search for some java.

*

She returned to find Gibbs in the same place.  She handed him the hot cup and they both drank in silence; neither had much to say until they had more information. 

“Special Agent Gibbs?”  A middle aged woman in a white coat approached them.

“Yes.”  Jethro managed to say.

She extended her hand.  “I am Dr. Watson.  I am taking care of Special Agent Dinozzo.”

“Thank you.”  Gibbs nodded.  “And this is Dr. Rachel Cranston, our NCIS psychiatrist.”

The two women shook as well.  “Shall we go to sit somewhere?”  She asked as she pointed to a room. 

The three walked into a small conference room and sat.

The Doctor spoke first.  “According to our records, you are listed as Agent Dinozzo’s emergency contact and his medical power of attorney.”

“Yes.”  Jethro replied. 

“Dr. Cranston, do you have privileges here at Bethesda?”

“I do.  Could you put in a formal consult so I can be part of the treatment team for Agent Dinozzo?”

“Of course.”  Dr. Watson jotted a few notes on her clipboard.

“How is Tony?”  Gibbs asked, his heart thundering a mile a minute.

The doctor took a deep breath.  “When he was brought in, I was informed that he was a kidnap victim and that he was gone for approximately eight months.”  She waited for an affirmative.  “Physically, he is pretty healthy except he is down approximately forty two pounds from his last check up with Dr. Pitt.”

“He was starved?!” 

“He has had the weight loss but does not appear cachectic or have a starved appearance.  His color is healthy; he is simply leaner than he likely was before.”

Gibbs interjected.  “He was held captive by human traffickers.  Is there…”  He hesitated; he could barely form the words.  “Was he assaulted?”

The doctor’s face became more serious.  “When he first arrived he was hysterical and I had no choice to lightly sedate him.  While he was calmer, I did perform an examination of his genitals and a rape kit.  I did take samples and there was evidence of old scarring and fresh redness and swelling of his rectal area.” She watched as Gibbs stood up and began to pace.  "My nurse is with the kit right now awaiting the FBI crime lab to pick it up; we will preserve chain of evidence.”

Rachel waited for Jethro to speak again; instead he had a murderous glare at that time.  “You say physically, he is fair.  What about his mental state?”

“When he recovered from his sedative, he asked over and over for certain items.  Finally I agreed to return them and he instantly calmed.”

“What were they?”  Rachel asked.

“A collar and a blanket.”  Dr. Watson responded.

“A collar?”  Jethro said, his heart once again sinking.  “Like around his neck?”

“Yes.”

“How is he, Dr. Watson?”  Rachel continued.  “Does he know where he is?  Does he know who he is?”

She nodded.  “He knows his name.  He speaks in a very child like manner. He keeps asking for his Daddy and seems very upset that that person is not here.”

Rachel closed her eyes.  She had dealt with a few women who had been victims of trafficking.  Tony will have a long road of recovery ahead.

“Other than those things, Agent Dinozzo appears okay.  He had no bruising, no old scars on his skin.  His routine blood work is normal.  His vitals are stable.”

“I want to see him.”  Jethro finally spoke again.

“Of course.”  She replied as she stood.  “Agent Dinozzo will have hospital security and I saw some FBI agents posted outside his room as well.  He will be listed as a VOV, a victim of violence, so his name will not appear in the hospital system.  He is in Room 525.”  She went towards the door.  “I will keep you updated on his condition.  Please have the nurses page me if you need any more information at this time.”  With that, she left to go to tend to her patients.

“Gibbs.”  Rachel said quietly.  “I know you want to see him, but let me go in first; assess his mental state.”

Jethro wanted to refuse, but he knew she was right.  Would he even remember anything?  He had been captive for eight months.  As elated as he was that they found Tony, Gibbs had a feeling that nothing would ever be the same.

*

Rachel walked into the room and was immediately drawn to the bed.  There was a much younger appearing Tony, thin and clutching a blanket as he sat huddled against the plastic headboard of the hospital bed.  His hair was a little longer than when she had met him.  She knocked softly on the door to make her presence known.  Frightened hazel eyes locked on her face.  He did not seem to have any recognition in them.

“Agent Dinozzo?”  She asked in a hesitant manner.  Tony looked like a terrified animal, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.  When there was no answer, she tried another approach.  “Tony?”

His eyes blinked as he heard his name.  But still, he said nothing.  His head turned away and he looked down, while stroking his blanket.

She grabbed a chair and put it a safe distance from the bed.  She did not want to overcrowd him and make him uncomfortable.  “My name is Dr. Rachel Cranston.”  There was still no response.  “We are happy to see you.  We were all so worried.”  Tony shakily glanced at her for a moment; Rachel noticed that he seemed curious; perhaps at her gentle tone.  She could sense that he wanted to say something, but stopped himself at the last moment.  Rachel leaned forward slightly.  “You can talk to me.  It’s alright.”  She smiled a smile that seemed vaguely familiar to Tony.  But, he could not place it.  “I won’t hurt you.  I just want to talk.”  She sat back again.  Tony’s breathing sped up as she could tell the wheels were turning in his head.  “It’s okay, Tony. You can talk if you want.  You won’t get into trouble.”

She watched as his eyes watered slightly.  “I’m supposed to only talk to Daddy and Mr. Phil.”  He said in a soft innocent tone.

“I won’t say anything, Tony.  You can call me Rachel.”  She watched as he shook his head.  “Dr. Rachel?”  She added and Tony dipped his head and nodded.  Rachel smiled and waited and then began to talk again.  “I don’t think you remember me, but we have met before.”  She paused.  “Do you remember me, Tony?”

“N-No, Dr. Rachel.”  He seemed distressed by his lack of remembrance.  In fact he took a few deep breaths and then he shakily got out of bed and went to his knees.

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.  "Tony, you don't have to kneel for me."  She leaned over to help him up and placed him back in bed.

Tony looked at her with confusion.  "But, I'm supposed to.  I’m sorry that I forgot."

Rachel took a deep breath to try to reign in her emotions.  "It's okay, Tony.  You don't have to right now.  Okay?"  She smiled warmly.  "Maybe later."

He looked at her skeptically but then nodded.  "O-Okay, Dr. Rachel."

 “And don't worry about not remembering me.  We only met once before and it’s been some time.  I wanted to come by to see how you are.”  She put her cup down and watched how Tony clutched the soft material in his arms.  “I like your blanket.”

Tony had a small smile on his face.  “Blankie.”  He replied softly.

“That’s a good name, Blankie.”  She said in a gentle, nonthreatening tone.  “Who gave you Blankie?”  She must have hit a nerve, because suddenly Tony’s eyes watered and he brought the blanket closer to his face.  “It’s okay, Tony.  You can tell me.  Remember, you won’t get in trouble.”

Tony looked at her for a time, as if trying to decide if he can trust her. 

"Daddy gave it to me."  He paused and looked at the doctor.   "Do you know where my Daddy is?"  He asked in a desperate tone.

Rachel tried not to react too strongly at Tony's words.  Inside, her heart was bleeding for the once proud agent, begin reduced to his current state by a perverted individual.  She kept her tone soft and conversational.

"Does your Daddy have a name?"  She paused when Tony tentatively nodded but did not utter anything.  "It's okay, Tony.  I can help you if you talk to me."  She smiled at him.  "Do you always call him Daddy?"

Tony bit his lip as he thought.  The doctor seemed nice and maybe she could help him.  He took a deep breath.  "I also call him, Master Edward."  He said quietly.  "Do you know him?  Can you find him for me?"  Tony sniffed.  "Daddy said he would never leave me!"  Tony was getting slightly agitated as his eyes darted around the room and he curled himself into a tighter ball.

"It's okay, Tony."  Rachel responded trying to diffuse the situation.  "I don't know him, but I can try to help you okay?"

Tony took some deep calming breaths as he gazed at the doctor.  He wasn't sure why, but he felt he could trust her.  "He said he wouldn't leave me."  He implored as he looked down at the bed.

Rachel sat back and tried to look comfortable.  "Why is he your Daddy, Tony?"  She asked in a non threatening manner.  Tony did not answer for a long time.  When she thought he wouldn't, he spoke.

"H-He takes care of me."  Tony said in an innocent tone as he held his blanket against his cheek.

"How does he do that?"

Tony looked up and cocked his head as his hazel eyes gazed at the psychiatrist.  "He gives me food a-and he keeps me warm.  He takes care of me."  He repeated.  "A-And sometimes he lets me watch movies!"  He said with a small smile.

"I see."  Rachel nodded her head as if it all made sense.  "Do you do anything for your Daddy?"  Tony's face tightened slightly at the question, Rachel tried not to react.  Tony slowly nodded his head, but did not speak.  "You can tell me, Tony.  Remember what I said?  You won't get into trouble talking to me.  I just want to help."

Tony took a deep breath.  "Daddy says I have a really important job."

"I bet you do, Tony."  She replied and waited.  When he did not proceed she continued.  "What job is that, Tony?"

His eyes shone with a child-like quality.  "Daddy says my job is to make him feel good."  Tony fingered the collar around his neck; Rachel could tell he was a little nervous.

"How do you do that, Tony?"  Rachel kept repeating his name over and over again to try to spark some recognition within the senior field agent.  She saw him turn crimson red as he looked down.  "Don't be embarrassed.  It's probably important if your Daddy tells you it's your job."

"I..."  Tony stumbled as he fiddled with the edge of his blanket.  He couldn't look her in the eye as he bit his lip.  "D-Daddy put h-his cock in my mouth and in my bottom and it makes him feel really good.  It makes him really happy."

Rachel had to fight the rage she felt inside as poor Tony innocently describes the assaults he had endured for so long.  She schooled her face as Tony hesitantly looked up at her.  When she didn't say anything, Tony kept talking.

"Daddy says I'm his good boy because I do my job so well!"  Tony tried to smile but was feeling nervous at the lack of reaction from the doctor. 

Rachel cleared her throat in attempt to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.  "That's good, Tony.  Thank you so much for telling me.  That was very brave of you."

"Can you help me find Daddy?"  Tony asked again.

"Do you want to be with him, Tony?"

Tony smiled.  "Of course!"

"May I ask why?"  Rachel prodded slightly.

"I belong to him, Dr. Rachel."  He said it so naturally.  "I just wanna go back home."

"Where is home, Tony?"

"Daddy's house."

"Do you know where that is?"

Tony shook his head as he clutched his blanket against him again.  "Can you find my Daddy, Dr. Rachel?"  His green eyes shined as he sniffed.  “I wanna go home.”

She heard his stomach growl.  "I'll see what I can do, Tony."  Rachel stood up and felt a bit unsteady.  "How about I find your regular doctor and maybe get you some food."  She held out her hand.  "It was so nice talking to you, Tony."

"You too, Dr. Rachel."  He shook her hand.

"Is it okay if I come back later?"  She asked.  When Tony nodded she smiled and then walked from the room to go find Gibbs.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs finally sees Tony after eight long months...

Rachael was grateful that Gibbs had gone for more coffee, because she needed a few minutes to compose herself.  She went around the corner and gasped as she put her hands over her face.  "Oh, God!"  She whispered to herself.  She had treated many over the past that endured physical and sexual abuse, but never had she known them personally.  In the brief time, she had met Tony and the rest of the team, she felt like she knew them so well.  Tony especially, since he and Kate were so close.  The two were like siblings and so she felt a sisterly bond to Tony Dinozzo.  She looked at Tony like he was another sibling and her heart was breaking for him.  She felt tears rolling down her cheek as she thought of how scared and vulnerable he looked.  The weight loss was striking and made him appear impossibly young. 

"Doc?"  Rachel startled when she heard Gibbs behind her.  She tried to wipe her face as she turned but Gibbs saw the evidence of her crying immediately.  His heart was thundering in his chest as he saw the normally stoic psychiatrist have difficulty maintaining her composure.  "How bad?"  He practically whispered as he forced a sip of coffee into his suddenly dry mouth.

"I'm sorry."  She shook her head.  "I didn't mean for you to see that," she answered quietly, not able to meet his eyes.  She let Gibbs lead her over to a set of couches.  She sniffed.  "Give me a minute, and I'll be fine."  She nodded, almost trying to convince herself that was she needed to make everything ok.  After some time, she took a cleansing breath and looked at Jethro.  She gave him a brief synopsis of their interaction and watched how anger quickly swept onto the weathered visage of the former Marine.

Gibbs stood and walked over to the wall.  He had a burning desire to see if he could punch a large whole into the drywall, but stopped himself at the last minute.  Tony didn't need that now.  He turned back to Rachel.

"Does he know who he is?"

"He responded to the name Tony but not to Agent Dinozzo.  He does not remember me, but again we only met just the one time."

"He loved Kate, Rachel.  If he could remember you, he would have."  He sighed.  "I need to see him."

"I know Jethro, but let's take Dr. Watson in with us.  I have absolutely no idea how he will react.  I don't know what that monster did to him, but Tony is vulnerable and scared.  He is brainwashed to want his 'Daddy'".  She added the last word with such vitriol.

"I will find that sick son of a bitch and make him pay."  Jethro said in a serious tone as they went back to the nurse's station.

*

Rachel knocked on the door lightly and called Tony’s name as she opened the door.  “Tony?”  She said quietly.  “It’s Dr Rachel again.”  She walked in slowly, with Dr. Watson behind her and Jethro.  Tony sat on the bed Indian style clutching his blanket to him.  The food tray on the stand by the bed was untouched.  “You remember Dr. Watson, don’t you?”  Rachel asked in a gentle tone as the attending physician smiled at her patient.  “And there is someone else who wants to see you.”  Jethro stepped from behind the women and tried not to react too strongly as he saw for himself the significant physical transformation of his senior agent. 

“Hi, Tony.”  Gibbs said calmly.   Tony stared at the older, graying man and something in his heart skipped but he could not for the life of him understand why.

Gibbs remained stoic despite the obvious: Tony did not recognize him.

Rachel approached the frightened younger man.  “Tony, do you remember him?”

Tony shook his head briefly, his eyes wide with unease.

“His name is Gibbs.”  When she said that, his head shot up.

Tony began to pant harshly as he clutched his head.  “No!”  He shouted.  Feelings were swirling around his head.  “No!”  He repeated.

Rachel looked at Gibbs for a moment with wide eyes.  “What’s wrong, Tony?”

“Bad man!  Daddy said Gibbs was a bad, evil man!”  Tony frantically looked around the room and was agitated.  “I want my Daddy!”  He began to cry.  “I want Daddy!”  Tony was becoming increasingly agitated.

Dr. Watson turned quickly to Gibbs.  “Agent Gibbs, I need you to step out now.”  She said as she led him out of the room.  She called an order to her nurse and went back to tend to her patient.  Rachel was trying to calm him using soothing words but he was hysterical.  The nurse came in and the two doctors shared a look and Rachel reluctantly nodded, knowing she had other choice for the time being. 

“Sherri, administer 2 mg IV Ativan.”  Dr. Watson said.

“Yes, Doctor.”  The nurse stepped up and Rachel helped hold his arm straight.

“No!”  Tony tried to pull his arm away and Dr. Watson had to step up and help Rachel.  It was a struggle but eventually the two physicians were able to restrain the arm enough for the nurse to inject the medicine.  Tony cried for a few more minutes and as the medicine took effect, he kept whispering, “I want my Daddy…”  Finally, he succumbed to the drug and fell asleep.

*

Gibbs sat on a couch in the waiting room with his head in his hands.  He knew things would be bad, but he had not been prepared for Tony to look at him with fear in his eyes.  That devastated Gibbs.  He couldn’t imagine what his senior field agent had been forced to endure to render him in a state like that.  His physical transformation was unbelievable but his the state of his mental health…Gibbs was not sure where to go from here.

He looked up as he felt Rachel sit next to him.  She placed her delicate hand on his shoulder.  “How are you holding up?”

Gibbs shook his head.  “Not sure what to say at this point.”

“Well, he is resting right now.  We had to sedate him.”  She sighed.  “I’m sorry he reacted that way.”

“What did they do to him?”  Gibbs practically whispered, his voice barely working.

“Jethro, Tony was gone for a very long time.  It is not unusual for victims to sympathize or to start to need their captors.  It is a form of survival and we know Tony is strong and has had to endure a lot in his life.”  She tried to smile.  “We’ll get him back.”  She nodded in an assured manner. 

“How…when?”

“It will take time.  You have to be patient.”  She paused.  “For the time being, it is better if you don’t visit.  In the long run, I think his strong physical reaction to you will be a good thing.  Perhaps he was fighting an internal battle of sorts.  But for now, let’s give him a bit of time.  And that should include visits from the team as well.  It would be too much for him.”

“You’re right, Doc.”  Gibbs wanted to scream and protest.  He had waited eight long months to be able to see Tony again.  Many a night, he lay awake fearing for the life of his SFA; regretting his choices of never telling Tony how he felt about him.  He promised that if he ever saw him again, he would tell Tony how he loved him and cherished him.  But now…Tony doesn’t even know who he was.  Rage seeped through the former marine as he stood.  He was a man on a mission.  Rachel watched him walk towards the elevator, sadness in her heart.

Gibbs punched the down button and waited for the elevator.  He got in, pressed for the lobby.  He briskly walked to his car and made his way down to the FBI headquarters.

TBC…

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs meets Edward...

En route to Fornell, Gibbs stopped at The Director’s house.  He updated Leon on Tony’s status.  Vance sat for a time not knowing what to say.

Finally, with a heavy heart he spoke.  “All the resources of NCIS are available for his recovery, Jethro.”  The lead agent nodded his thanks.  “How are you holding up?”

Gibbs looked down for a moment.  The normally stoic man had to fight the watering of his eyes.  He normally kept his emotions and feelings close to the vest, but he was close to losing it.  He spoke, voice cracking slightly, “He doesn’t know who he is.  He doesn’t know me, Leon.”

Vance again struggled to find any words that could be remotely comforting for the man in front of him.  For all his bravado and his Marine reputation, he knew how the team leader felt about his team. 

Gibbs met the Director’s gaze.  “I need to be a part of the investigation, Leon.  I have to find out what they did to him.”

“FBI is point on this, Jethro.”

“And it was MY leads that found him; MY sources.”

Vance nodded.  He knew Gibbs was right.

“We found him but this is just the beginning.  I need justice for him; and for all the servicemen and women involved.  We NEED to be a part of this.”

Vance stood and dialed a number on his cell.  He walked out of the room.  A few minutes later, he returned.  “I just talked with the FBI Director.  You are now Special Liaison to the investigation.  I will also assign a team to track any military personnel that are involved.  They will fall under our jurisdiction.  Keep them in the loop.”

Gibbs smiled for the first time that day and nodded.

“Do not let your emotions compromise the investigation, Jethro.  We need all the bastards to pay.”  They shared a look and Gibbs walked away.

*

After arriving at Hoover, Jethro secured the visitor badge and immediately went to meet Fornell.  His FBI friend was in the middle of a briefing.  Jethro walked in.  All eyes turned to him briefly before refocusing on their lead agent.

Fornell set out an agenda, assigned tasks and ended the meeting.  After all the agents filed out, Fornell motioned for Gibbs to follow him.

They made it to the kitchen and the G man poured a cup of coffee and handed it to his friend.  “You look like hell, Jethro.”

“Thank you, Tobias.”  Gibbs answered with a hint of sarcasm as he let the hot java burn down his throat.  Fornell watched as he sat down heavily.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Sleep’s over rated.”  Gibbs mumbled.

Fornell joined him at the table.  “How is he?”

Gibbs shook his head almost in disbelief.  “He doesn’t know us…he freaked out when he found out my name…Jesus, Tobias!”  Gibbs stood and threw the plastic cup in the trash as he began to pace.  “He’s totally brainwashed and calls his captor, Daddy!”  Gibbs looked down and clenched his fists.  The rage inside him was almost overwhelming. 

“The group is definitely involved in the sex trade, based on some of the records we found.  We have a lot of things to go through.  We have quite a few men in custody.  We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“Rachel said Tony mentioned his ‘Master’s’ name was Edward.”  Gibbs said in a weary tone.  “Do you have someone by that name in custody?”

Fornell opened his folder and scanned down a list.  “Yes.”  He cleared his throat.  “An Edward Latham.”

Gibbs made his way toward the door but stopped when he felt Tobias grab his arm.

“No, Jethro.  Not yet.”

“You can’t keep me away from him!”

“I know you’ve been given the green light to be part of the investigation, Jethro.  But not yet, damn it!!”  He sighed heavily.  “Look at you!  You’re a wreck.  Go home and get some sleep.  Come back in a day or so.  Give my team some time to sift through everything Jethro.”  He ignored the Gibbs glare.  “We got ‘em, Jethro.  We’ll make it stick.  I promise.  I need you in top form.  No mistakes.  I know how much Tony means to you.”  Understanding was reflected in Tobias’ eyes.  “Please.  Get some rest.  We’ll nail these fuckers soon.”

Gibbs wearily nodded and sat down again.  He was suddenly so very tired.  He felt Tobias reach into his pocket and procure his cell phone.  He scrolled through it and came up with a number.  He walked away briefly and made a call.

After twenty minutes or so, Fornell guided Gibbs down the elevator to the lobby.  Ducky’s Morgan was out in front of the Bureau.  He guided a silent Jethro into the car and shut the door.  He spoke briefly with Ducky and then the ME took off.

*

Ducky made his way to Gibbs’ house.  He worried for his friend as he was able to maneuver the almost despondent man into his home.  Gibbs was nearly asleep on his feet.  Ducky led him into his bedroom, turned down the bed and lay Jethro gently down.  He took his shoes off and tucked him in. 

“Get some rest, my friend.”  Ducky whispered and left the room.

*

Gibbs must have been emotionally spent because he slept for over thirteen hours.  He startled awake and realized where he was after a few moments.  He got up and immediately showered.  After a quick shave, he stood briefly looking at himself in the mirror.  The last eight months had caused him to age slightly.  He took a deep breath as he leaned against the sink.  As mad as he wanted to be at Tobias, he did feel better after some rest.  He was thinking more clearly.  He knew he needed to focus his rage in a more productive manner. 

 He looked at his watch and it was early evening.  He heard some familiar voices as he walked down the steps.  There was Ducky in his kitchen stirring something in a pot and McGee and Abby setting in the table.

“Gibbs!”  Abby went up to him and hugged him, almost knocking him over.

“Abbs.”  He responded quietly.

“When can we go see Tony?”  She asked in an excited tone and a big smile.  When she watched Jethro looked down, her grin faded.  “What?”  She asked with emotion heavy in her voice.

Gibbs sat down and motioned for Tim and Abby to do the same.  “Tony doesn’t remember Rachel…or me.  In fact, he became so upset when he heard my name, he had to be sedated.”

“Does he know who he is, Boss?”  Tim asked in a tentative manner.

Jethro sighed.  “He is aware that his name is Tony, but that is it.”

Tears coursed down Abby’s pale face.  “Where was he…what happened to him?”  She looked up to see Ducky bring the pot in the dining area and place it on the table. 

“We think he was taken by traffickers.”

Abby gasped.  “Like human traffickers and sexual slavery?”

Gibbs nodded reluctantly.

“Oh God!”  She started sobbing and Tim got up and embraced her as his own eyes watered as well.

Ducky interjected.  “For now, Dr. Cranston believes for Anthony’s benefit, we should not visit at this time.”

Abby broke Tim’s embrace as she stood.  “What?  They can’t do that!  We’re his family!!  Gibbs!?”

He cleared his throat.  “He’s right, Abbs.  Until the Doc gives her okay, we are going to have to give Tony his space.”

“But we just got him back!  He needs us!”

“Abigail, the circumstances that Anthony has likely endured will lead to a slow and laborious process of recovery.  If our presence is a hindrance to that, then we shall adhere to the recommendations.”  With that, emotion swept through Ducky and he sat down heavily.

After a few minutes of silence, Abby spoke in a broken voice.  “Ziva was going to try to come from LA to see him.”

“Not now, Abbs.  When Rachel gives us the go ahead, then we’ll have her fly back for a visit.  She’s doing good work with the LA office right now, let her focus on that.”

“Then what are we supposed to do?”

“I’m a liaison for the FBI and I will help with the investigation for Tony.”  He turned to McGee.  “I am sure whatever network these bastards had included some good computer security.  I am going to have Tobias read you on the cyber aspect, Tim.”

“Whatever I can do to help.”

“That goes along with the forensics as well, Abbs.”  He looked at the group.  “We may not be able to see Tony right now, but this is how we can help and to help the servicemen and women who were taken by the group.  Vance will assign a few NCIS agents to deal with the fact that military people are involved with this.  We will help bring justice to them all.”

For a brief moment, they shared a smile, feeling a bit better at having a plan of action.  They would not let their teammate down.

*

Gibbs spent the next twenty four hours forcing himself to get into a healthy mindset.  He had talked to Tobias a few times.  Even Fornell was surprised when Gibbs had relented to give him one more day with the suspects before coming back to Hoover.  Rachel had updated him briefly that they had not had to sedate Tony again but that they were having trouble making him eat.

Jethro worked on a project in the basement, sipped some bourbon, and centered himself for the fight that was going to start.  When he got dressed the next day, he walked to the car with a satisfied, predatory smile on his face.

*

Jethro strode into Hoover like a man on a mission.  He met with Fornell and his team in their equivalent of the bullpen.  They had a big screen and there were many faces up.  Gibbs walked closer and focused on the man named Edward Latham.  He growled to himself as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Alright Agent Gibbs,” Fornell began, “this is what we know so far.”  He started by pointing to three large looking brute types.  “These are the bodyguards that were captured in the raid.  Two of them have already consented to turn state’s evidence.  We are still working on the third.”  He gestured at the one in question.  “A Philip Rogers.” 

Fornell continued.  “According to the two rats, a General Gunn and a Colonel Jennings are the ring leaders, followed by this Edward Latham as their civilian lieutenant.”

Gibbs interrupted.  “Colonel Jennings?”  He said in an angry tone.  “Damn it.”  He shook his head.  He knew his gut churned when he met that man. 

“What is it Agent Gibbs?”  Fornell asked.

“Agent Dinozzo had questioned him about a cold case involving missing servicemen and women.  And a few days after he disappeared, I had also had a meeting with him.”  Jethro clenched his fists tightly.  “What is he saying?”

Fornell chuckled bitterly.  “Both he and the General, through their JAG lawyers of course, will cop to using prostitutes.  But they are claiming they don’t know anything about trafficking and human slaves.  They were shocked and appalled that the entertainment at the parties they attended were trafficked individuals.  They ensured their full cooperation to get the people involved in the despicable trade.”

“What did they say about Latham?”

“They ID’ed him as their contact and the one who arranged the men and women.”

Gibbs shook his head.  “Let me guess, Latham ID’ed them as his Bosses.”

Tobias nodded affirmatively.  “According to the bodyguards, Latham was the trainer and the General and Colonel, along with a few others, were the heads of the organization.    Those three were the most powerful in the network; but yes, Jennings and Gunn were the head honchos.”  He paused.  “Their JAG attorneys have offered a plea.  Their clients will admit to prostitution and asked to deal with the military courts and not civilian; in return, they will testify against Latham and tell all they know.”

“They may lose rank in the military but they are just worried about their pension and benefits.”  Gibbs added.  “Does Latham know that those two have sold him out yet?”

“No.”  Tobias smiled as the two shared a look.  “I think it’s time we talk with him.”

*

Edward scowled as he was led into the interrogation room again.  He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, shackled at the ankles and wrists, so as he walked around the room, the movements were awkward and noisy. His lawyer had arrived the night before and advised him not to say anything else until he was formerly charged.  He looked up as he watched two feds walk in.  He briefly talked to Fornell the day before, but the other one he was not familiar with.

“Agent Fornell, what a pleasure to see you again.”  His words dripped with sarcasm.

Jethro’s eyes narrowed as he sized up the perpetrator who was standing in front if the table.  He was slick appearing with black hair peppered with gray and a beard to match.  He was extremely tall and built.  His mind could only imagine what horrors he inflicted on Tony.  They stared at each other, neither backing down.

“Sit down, Latham.”  Fornell said as he and Jethro took their seats.  Eventually, he acquiesced and sat as well.

“And you are?”  Latham asked as turned to Gibbs.

“NCIS Special Agent Gibbs.”  He answered and watched Latham’s eyes widen slightly before his mouth turned to a smirk.

Edward chuckled in his deep peppery voice.  “Well, well.  Special Agent Gibbs.  We finally meet.”

Jethro said nothing and just stared at him, no expression on his face. 

Edward met his glare.  “Former military?”

“Marine sniper.”  He said in a serious tone that even had Latham nervous for a moment.

Edward’s lawyer who had joined the group at the table interjected.  “What questions do you have for my client?”  The polished, expensive attorney asked.

Edward did not allow the two agents to answer.  Instead he turned his attention to Gibbs.  “How is my Anthony?”  He said it with such an air of intimacy that Gibbs wanted to lean over and pop him good.  But, he would never give the man the satisfaction. 

“Agent Dinozzo is resting comfortably at this time.”  Jethro answered.

“Is he now?”  A smirk descended on his face.  “Has he asked for me yet?”  His eyes narrowed.  “How did he take to seeing you, Agent Gibbs?”  He laughed.  “Not well, I bet.”  Edward must admit he was slightly annoyed the Agent wasn’t rising to the bait. 

Fornell interrupted the stalemate.  “Would you like to hear some of the charges against you?”

“I know what they are.”  He growled.

“If convicted, you could be sentenced to death.”  Fornell continued.  Edward had no answer.  “After all, there is kidnapping, prostitution, trafficking, illegal detention, rape, tax evasion, conspiracy to commit murder, murder, …”  He paused.  “Shall I continue?”  Edward clenched his cheeks but said nothing.  “And since Colonel Jennings and General Gunn have identified you as the head of an organization that they contacted for prostitutes…”

“WHAT!?”  He would have stood if he could balance himself in his shackles.  “Those FUCKING sons of BITCHES!!”  He was seething.  It took him some to time to calm down.  The only sound in the room was his heavy breathing.  Edward knew at this point he was sunk.  He figured the bodyguards would sing like canaries and he was informed yesterday that the authorities had seized his computers and others belonging to the network.  But he’d be damned if he was going to go down alone.  No, he wanted to ruin the military brass, especially Jennings.  After all, he had been legit when they recruited him.  It was his love of the money, sex, and power that lead him here.  But oh what a ride it was.  He took a last calming breath and turned to his $1000.00 per hour lawyer.  “I don’t need you.  You’re dismissed.”

The attorney looked flabbergasted.  “Edward, this is highly unorthodox!”

“Out.”  He growled and the lawyer grabbed his things and hastily left the room in a fury.

Then he turned to Fornell.  “I just want to deal with him.”

The two agents looked at each other and no words were exchanged.  Tobias nodded slightly and got up and left to go to the observation room. 

“I’ll testify and tell you everything I know.  All I want is two things.”

Gibbs gave him a hard, bored look.  “And what is that?”

“No death penalty and I want to see Anthony one last time.”

Gibbs couldn’t help to clench his jaw at the audacity of this man to mention Tony.

“Absolutely not.”  Jethro paused.  “You will not get the chance ever to see Agent Dinozzo again.”

Edward knew he had hit a sensitive spot.  He sat back in a cocky manner.  “You only captured me and a few others.  Do you know how far our network reaches?”  He smiled.  “You are just scratching the surface, Agent Gibbs.  I know I’m fucked.  You could convict me with the evidence you gathered so far.  But the General and Colonel?  You need me to stop them.  They are extremely powerful and could potentially skate through an investigation if you’re not careful.  I could easily plead and you can shut me away for life.  And it will all continue in my absence.”

“Are you proud of that, you son of a bitch?”  Jethro leaned towards him as a warning.

Edward shrugged his shoulders.  “It’s just a fact.”  He narrowed his eyes.  “How is my Anthony, Gibbs?”  He smirked.  “May I call you Gibbs?  That is what my baby called you.”  He laughed.  “He called for you so much at the beginning.  Such faith my Precious had in you.”  He shook his head.  “What a disappointment it was when you never came for him.”

“What the hell did you do to him?”  Gibbs forced out of his mouth. 

In the observation room, Fornell could tell Gibbs was getting ready to blow.

“Is this a game to you?”  Gibbs asked as he raised his voice.

“My slave was not a game to me.  I love my Anthony.  I am quite upset that I am no longer with him.  Is he calling for his Daddy, Agent Gibbs?  I trained him well.  He needs me.  My guess is that he is very upset and not eating.”  He watched Gibbs expression and knew he had hit the nail on the head.  “You should let me see him one more time or he will never get better.”

“You’re just trying to manipulate the system, you Bastard.”

“Perhaps, but the fact of the matter is this.  I am one of the higher ups in the network, but this spreads even farther than you can imagine.  I will give you everything: where we recruit within the military and outside the services.  I will provide the names of the military brass involved.  Believe me Agent Gibbs, this involves all the branches of the military and the reserves.  It is an epidemic that needs to be stopped.  When this goes public, the outcry will be on an epic scale.  So, all that I ask is one meeting with my Anthony.”

“HE IS NOT YOURS.”  Jethro was seething.

Edward watched him for a moment.  “Perhaps I underestimated your attachment to my baby.  Regardless, those are my terms.  I am prepared to admit my role, whether it goes farther than that is now up to you, Agent Gibbs.”

Jethro knew there was nothing else to say at that moment.  He got up and walked out leaving Latham in the room. 

Tobias followed him down the hall; he had to run to catch up with Gibbs.  “Jethro!”

Gibbs stopped abruptly as he was breathing hard with anger.  “I…”  he was at a loss for words.

“We need to take the whole network down, Jethro.”

“I know, but…”

“You said Tony is a wreck, right?  He doesn’t remember anything and he is asking for the asshole, right?”  Jethro nodded.  “Then we’ll bring him here.  Let him see Latham in chains, maybe it’ll be what he needs to break free.  It’s worth a shot, Jethro.”

“I don’t want the fucker to think he’s won.”

Tobias nodded.  “We’ve made deals with scum to bring down the kingpins before, Jethro.  The greater good and all.”

“It gets so tiring, though, you know?”  Jethro answered quietly.

Tobias paused.  “I know this is highly unusual to allow the victim to meet with his captor, but I think this is a special case all around.”

After a deep breath, Jethro added.  “Let me talk to Tony’s doctors and see what they think is best.  Tell Latham that a deal is not done yet.  Let him squirm a bit.”

*

Jethro went to the hospital and met with Rachel and Dr. Watson.  While Dr. Watson was not fully on board with the proposal, she knew something had to give.  Tony had become despondent and was not eating.  They would have to consider tube feeds in the next few days if things did not turn around.  Other than that, he would have been released from the hospital.  While his weight loss was staggering, he did not seem to be suffering health side effects.  The biggest issue was the eating and the psychological damage.

Dr. Watson and Rachel both agreed that an inpatient psychiatric unit was not an appropriate place for Tony upon discharge.  To punish him for circumstances outside his control was unnecessary.  Watson suggested a nursing home type facility, where his food intake could be monitored and he could begin medications for PTSD and receive some intensive psychotherapy.

*

“Absolutely not!”  Gibbs got up and yelled at the two female physicians.  “I am his medical power of attorney.  I will not DUMP him off in some home!!”

Rachel interjected.  “Jethro, where else could he go?  He has no family to speak of.”

“He’ll go with me.”

The two doctors looked at each other.  “Agent Gibbs, with all due respect, but Tony became hysterical at the sound of your name.  I’m not sure it is appropriate…”

“And leaving him in a home is?  Look, let’s talk about the issue at hand.  If meeting with Latham will give Tony some closure, at this point I’m willing to try it.  Plus, we can’t let this happen to anyone else.”

“It could be a disaster, Gibbs.”

He nodded his head in slight defeat.  “It has been so far, Doc.

“I want to be there, watching the exchange.  Perhaps observing the two will aid me in helping him.”  Rachel added.

“Thanks, Doc.”

*

Arrangements were made and deals were signed.  Before getting to meet with Tony, Latham spent two full days outlining every aspect of their organization.  Gibbs, Fornell, two NCIS agents and the rest of the FBI were stunned at the far reach of the despicable operation.  Many felt sick as Latham outlined how the slaves were chosen, what they went through, and how some were disposed of.  The man was a monster, Jethro thought, as he calmly spilled the details of his network.

*

After the cameras were shut off, Jethro motioned to Fornell to leave the room.

“Now,” Gibbs began, “Before you get to see Tony, you will tell me what you did to him.”

 “It was in my report.”  Edward answered, being deliberately obtuse.

“No, I want specifics, you piece of shit.”  He said in a threatening tone.  “Have you ever been to federal prison, Ed?”  Gibbs asked in a mocking tone as he sipped his coffee.  “For your crimes, they may need to house you in a special unit for sexual predators.  When the word spreads that you raped young adults and sold them, you’ll be akin to the child molesters; especially when they find out you targeted our military men and women.”  He paused for effect.  “For some reason, prisoners have a code and a hierarchy.  I know people who could make sure you end up in General population.  You may be big and prey on people smaller than you, but you would be dead meat in there when they find out what you did.  Maybe someone can make you their bitch; you can see what it’s like to be helpless and fucked up the ass against your will.”

Edward said nothing but his face was red with anger.

“Tell me about Tony or I will make you regret it the minute you step into prison.”

Edward thought it over and decided he should just give in.  He was screwed anyway.  He had an upcoming visit with Anthony to look forward to. 

“My Anthony is the most perfect thing I ever set my eyes on.”

“Spare me the theatrics.  WHAT did you do?”

He laughed.  “He was a hard nut to crack at first.  He certainly was feisty and has a smart mouth.”

“How do you break them?”

“Each slave is different.  And because I took my time with Anthony, he was my finest masterpiece.  You let them go hungry and cold initially.  I placed him in a dark chamber chained to the walls.  That is a very effective tool, especially against my Anthony.  He is deathly afraid of the dark.  You make them dependent on every aspect: when to eat, when to shit…when to piss.  I only whipped him a few times.  Then it on to phase two: fuck with their minds.”

“When do you rape them?”

“Rape is such a harsh word, Agent Gibbs.  I made love to my Anthony.”

“So you’re a delusional asshole as well?”

He ignored the insult and continued.  “I didn’t take his sweet virgin ass for months.  I worked on his mind.  We do background checks on most of our slaves.  Anthony had classic abandonment issues.  It was almost too easy after awhile.  His mother had left him, his father disowned him…”  He trailed off as he looked Gibbs straight in the eye.  “And his team and his beloved Gibbs didn’t rescue him.  Your ineptness at locating your senior agent is what finally tore him apart.”  He knew he hit a nerve as Gibbs looked slightly away.  “Like I said before, he had such faith that you would come for him, that after awhile, he just gave up and gave into his Master.”  He closed his eyes at the memory.  “The first time I breached him, was the most incredible feeling of my life.  His screams were like a symphony and I had never cum so hard in my life.”

“You god, damn bastard!”  Gibbs reached over the table and hauled him up and shook him and was about to punch him when Tobias walked back into the room.

“Agent Gibbs!”  Gibbs eyes of fury turned to his friend as he shoved Latham back into his chair.  He took a cleansing breath and met him out in the hall.

“The cameras may be off Jethro, but you need to control yourself or this interview is OVER.”

He nodded reluctantly and reentered the room.  He sat down and steeled his eyes again and spoke quietly, “What else?”

Edward had a smart comment on the tip of his tongue, but he suppressed it.  He knew how his own emotions over his Anthony made him crazy at times, so he sympathized with the man in front of him.

“We are kindred spirits, you and I.”

Gibbs practically growled, “We are nothing alike.”

“Alas, our feelings toward Anthony is what binds us.  My beautiful boy inspires such a deep seated reaction.  And to have had that for all this time is something I will treasure forever.”

“You’re just a sick pervert who gets off on domination and power.”

He shrugged his shoulders.  “He was a lovely virgin and so needy and shy.  He needed someone to take care of him, my lovely boy.  His insecurities were easy to manipulate.  I love a slave to fuck, but I love taking care of someone even more.  When he realized there was no hope for rescue, Anthony knew that being bad and naughty led to punishment.  After some time, he wanted so much to please me.  He became an expert at sucking my cock; he rolled over and spread his legs whenever I walked into the room.”  Edward felt himself growing hard at the memory.  “He was like a lost puppy always trying to please his Master.”

Gibbs though for a moment, ‘His loyal St. Bernard.’

“Anthony was lucky, Agent Gibbs.”

Jethro’s eyes widened in disbelief at the nerve of this molester.  “And how could he have possibly been lucky that you raped and brainwashed him?”

“He was my personal slave and so, he was charged with pleasing only me.”

“So no others raped him?”

“Like I said before, rape is such a harsh word.  After some time, Anthony knew his role and eagerly served me.  Only a few times, did I share him with others.”

“How generous of you.”

“Believe me; Anthony derived great pleasure from our couplings.  His face is so open and beautiful when he comes.  He would beg me to touch him, to make him cum.  And he loved sucking Daddy’s cock.”

Gibbs bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood.  All he wanted to do was torture this man, shoot him and leave for dead.  Hopefully, he could suffer in prison.  “You will be in this room when you meet Agent Dinozzo.  You will not be allowed to touch him in any way.”

“He will never be the same, Agent Gibbs.  Anthony is a lost little boy that needs a strong man to guide him and tell him what to do.  He is a natural submissive.  That’s why he was the perfect slave.  He needs me.”

“With therapy and time, I doubt that.”

Edward laughed.  “My boy loves me and would do anything for me.  You are going to have a difficult situation on your hands, Agent Gibbs.  God speed.”  He leaned back and yawned.  “I’m tired of talking.”  He paused.  “When will I see my Anthony?”

“I’ll let you know.”  Gibbs walked out.

*

Rachel was sitting by Tony’s bed.  She was trying to coax him into taking a little food.  She was nervous for the Agent; his mental state was so fragile.

“Tony?”

It took a while to respond.  Tony’s movements we sluggish because of lack of appropriate intake of food.  He had managed in the almost six days he was in the hospital to lose more weight.  He weighed 140 pounds at this point.  Dr. Watson decided that tomorrow she would place a feeding tube down his nose and consider a surgery to insert a permanent gastric tube.

Rachel felt like she was setting her patient up for a disaster by agreeing to the meeting.  But something had to give.  They needed to rip the band-aid off so to say.  If Tony could see Latham and realize that they would not be going “home” together, perhaps his recovery could start.  Of course, this could also lead to a complete mental breakdown.  She felt sick to her stomach.

“Tony?”  Innocent eyes looked at her.  “I need you to eat for me.”

“I-I’m not hungry, Dr. Rachel.”  He sniffed.  “When I don’t feel good, Daddy feeds me.  I want my Daddy.”

She patted his arm gently.  “You’re a big boy, Tony.  Why don’t you try to feed yourself?”  Tony shook his head.  She closed her eyes briefly and prayed she wouldn’t go to hell for what she was about to do.  “Tony?  If you eat something, I have a big surprise for you.”

Curiosity peaked upon the face of the agent.  “Surprise?

“Yes.”

“Daddy gave me a surprise when we went on vacation, Dr. Rachel.”

“And what was that?”

“Video games!”  He said in an excited tone.  Soon after feeling that joy, sadness descended upon him again.  “I miss Daddy.”  He whispered.

“Tony?  We…found your Daddy.”

Bright shiny eyes turned back to her.  “Oh, Dr. Rachel!!!!  Does that mean Daddy coming to get me?  Can I go home, now?”

“Calm down, Tony.  We are going to take you where he is.”

Tony clutched his blanket happily to his face as she saw the first real smile on him since his rescue.  Her heart was breaking for him.

“Take a few bites of food, Tony.  You can’t see him on an empty stomach.”  His thin hand shakily reached for some bread.  He ate a few bites and after his stomach settled took a few spoonfuls of pudding.  It took a lot out of him to even manage that.  After drinking some milk he looked back at Rachel, desperately searching for approval.  “You did well, Tony.”

“Thank you, Dr. Rachel.”

“Now, I need you to understand a few things.  Where he is, is kind of a scary place.”

“Where is Daddy Dr. Rachel?”

“Do you know what jail is?”

Tony paused for a moment and then shyly nodded.  “B-Bad people are in jail.”

“Yes, and that is where your Daddy is right now.”

“But…”  Tony was becoming upset.  “But Daddy isn’t bad!  He takes care of me!!”

“Tony, I need you to calm down or you cannot go visit him.”  She said in a slightly firm voice.  Tony at times needed an unyielding voice to steady his emotions.

He sniffed slightly.  “Yes, Dr. Rachel.  Please, I need to see Daddy.”

“And when you get there you will follow the rules.”

“Yes, Dr. Rachel.”

“Okay.”  She got up.  “Let me get you some clothes and make arrangements to go.”

TBC…

 


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was humming with excitement as he drove in Dr. Rachel’s car to see his Daddy.  He couldn’t wait to go home with him; finally, after all this time.  They pulled up to FBI headquarters and pulled into a parking space.  Tony stuck close to Rachel, feeling nervous at the amount of people in the lobby.  He wanted his blanket, but Rachel had decided to have him leave it in the car.  Many FBI agents knew Tony and Rachel wanted him to preserve some dignity if he was recognized.  They made their way to an elevator after they passed through security.  Tony was quiet the entire time. 

They sat in a room.  Rachel wanted a few minutes to talk to him.  She grabbed his thin hand lightly.  “Tony, do you trust me?”

He nodded emphatically.  “Of course, Dr. Rachel!  You’ve been really nice to me.”

“Good, because I need to ask you a favor.”  She responded.  He smiled back at her.  “The man you met a few days ago…an Agent Gibbs?”  Tony froze at the sound of the name but did not react otherwise.  “He’s my friend.  If you could remember, he was your friend too.  He’s here today and helped arrange it so you could see your Daddy.”  Tony’s eyes widened as they watered.  “So, I need you to trust me that he is a good man and would never hurt you.”  She paused.  “Can you do that?”

He nodded slowly.  “Yes, Dr. Rachel.”  His voice was heavy with emotion.  Tony felt confused that the man named Gibbs caused such a reaction within him.  He was scared because Daddy told him he was a bad man.  But, when he met him in the hospital, not only was he scared but an odd feeling spread through him as well.  He did not know how to handle it, so he started screaming for his Daddy.  He trusted Dr. Rachel, so if he saw the Gibbs man again, he would try his best to be nice.

“I’ll be right back, Tony.”  Rachel said in a calm voice. 

“Okay.”  He replied.

*

Rachel met with Gibbs in the hall and told him what she discussed with Tony.  Jethro felt some relief.  He just wanted a chance to talk with his Senior Agent. 

“You think this will work, Gibbs?”

Jethro took a deep breath.  “It will make things worse.”  He chuckled bitterly.  “What it needs to do is wake Tony up that he will not be going anywhere with that sick man.  In fact, I think he will be hysterical by the end of the meeting.”

Rachel’s eyes widened.  “Then why…”

“Things will be bad initially.  We have to break Tony away from him to help rebuild him.  It’s going to be hard.  We’ll have to watch him like a hawk.”  He ran a hand through his short, cropped hair.  “Tony has abandonment issues and this will be another in a long line of disappointments and hardships.”  He smiled a little.  “But we’ll be there to pick up the pieces.  We are his family.  This time, he has people backing him up.  And I will NOT let him down.”

Rachel stared at Jethro for a time.  She smiled as her eyes watered a bit.  “You love him.”  She said sincerely.

Gibbs was a bit surprised at the candor of the diminutive psychiatrist standing in front of him.  Normally he could keep his feelings in check.  “Yes, I do.  Have for a long time. And I was a stubborn bastard who was too scared to do anything about it until it was almost too late.”

“Jethro…”

“I’m not an idiot, Rachel.  And I would never take advantage of him when he is so vulnerable.  If I died tomorrow, I would be satisfied just to know that he is back safe.”

Rachel smiled.  “You are a good man Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”  She bumped his arm with her elbow.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.  “Latham is in an interrogation room.  He is secured to a chair so he will not be able to touch Tony.”

“That may cause some distress.”

“I’m counting on it.  I want that bastard to see what he has done to Tony.  And I want his last memory knowing that he could not lay a finger on him.”  They began walking towards Tony.  “You and I will be on the other side of the glass.  No technician, Fornell or any other FBI agent.  I don’t want them to see Tony like this.  And there will be no video record of the proceedings either.”

“Agreed.”

“Let’s get Tony.”

*

Tony stood immediately with excitement when Rachel walked in.  He tried to keep a shudder from running through him when Gibbs came in behind her.

“Hello, Tony.”

Tony shyly looked up briefly then stared at his feet.  “Mr. Gibbs.”

“Are you ready, Tony?”  Rachel asked.

“Yes, Ma’am!”  Tony smiled as he was practically jumping up and down.

“Now do you understand why Edward is here, Tony?”  Gibbs asked in a non threatening manner.

“This is a place where bad people come, right Mr. Gibbs?”  His eyes shone with such innocence that Gibbs heart was breaking.

“Yes, Tony.  And I want you to understand that when you go to see him.”

“But, Daddy isn’t bad, Mr. Gibbs!!”  He sniffed slightly.  “He’s not.”

“Don’t be upset, Tony.”  Jethro responded.  “You’ll be okay.”  He smiled sadly at his senior agent; a grown man that had now been reduced to a little boy by a perverted sexual predator.  He wished he could strangle the life out of Edward Latham.

Tony looked at Gibbs and gave him a small smile.  He seemed kind.  Maybe he wasn’t so bad.  But Daddy said he was.  He felt so confused.  He shoved those thoughts away as he focused on the fact that he would see his Daddy soon.

They arrived at the interrogation room.  Gibbs gave a small knock.  Rachel gave Tony a brief hug and told him she would be right outside the room.  Gibbs opened the door and Tony tentatively stepped in. 

*

Daddy was sitting in a chair with his back to the door.  Tony rushed over to his as he screamed, “Daddy!!!”  He ran around the chair and dropped to his knees and laid his head in Edward’s lap.  “Daddy!”  He choked back a sob.

“My baby boy…”  Edward said with emotion as he finally saw his boy after almost a week.  He ached to be with him again and sadness coursed through him as he realized this would be the last time he would see his precious masterpiece.  “Let me see you baby.  Sit back.”  He commanded.

“Why won’t you hold me, Daddy?”  Tony asked as he looked at his Master.  For the first time, he was noticing that Edward was in an orange prisoner jumpsuit and his legs and arms were shackled to the metal chair.  “Daddy?”

Edward gazed at his Anthony and saw that the last week had not been kind to him.  He looked stressed, pale and gaunt.  For the first time since he kidnapped the man, a feeling of guilt filled him.  He delightfully sung like a canary to save his own ass; but at night locked in his cell only then did he start replaying the torture he laid upon his Anthony.  He had enjoyed every delicious moment breaking the younger man and enjoying the spoils of his victory.  As he looked upon him now, he just saw a broken shell.  And he felt great shame.  He knew Gibbs was likely watching from the other side of the glass. 

“Anthony…”  His eyes watered and he had to talk around a lump in his throat.  “I…did some bad things and I am going to have to go away.”

Tony was still on his knees as he looked upon his Master with disbelief.  His lips trembled.  “B-But, Master…”

He looked down and shook his head.  He motioned to another chair.  “Sit down, Anthony.”

Tony was freaked out at this point…he could not comprehend what was happening.  But he would not disobey his Master.  So he slowly rose and grabbed the chair with a shaking hand and proceeded to sit down.  “I wanna go home with you, Daddy…you said we were going home!”  He sounded like a petulant child.

“I know, Precious…but we can’t.”

“I’ll be a good boy…I promise!!!”  Tears poured from Tony’s eyes.

“Oh, my baby boy…”  Edward sniffed and wished he could wipe his face.  “You did nothing wrong.  You were such a good boy and I am so proud of you.  I couldn’t ask for a better slave boy, honey.  Daddy loves you so much!”

“Then why?  Why can’t we go home?”

“I did bad things…to you…to others…”  He hung his head in shame.

“No, I wasn’t always good…you didn’t hurt me, Daddy!”

“Anthony…I am going to go to prison for a long time.”

“No!!!!”  He sunk to his knees and crawled over to Edward.  “Daddy, you promised not to leave me!”  He placed his head in his Master’s lap.  “Don’t leave me!!!”

“Tony…please…Precious…get up, Honey.”  Tony looked up.  “Sit back down, baby…please…”

Tony reluctantly agreed but could not look at his Master as he sobbed.  “W-What about me, Daddy?  C-Can I go home with Mr. Phil?”

“No.  He is in trouble too.”  He took a deep breath.  “Gibbs will be able to take care of you.”

Tony looked up with wide eyes.  “But you said he was bad!!  I don’t understand, Daddy!!!!”  Anger began to rise within Tony.

“I know, but he is a good man.  He’ll make sure you eat and sleep and take care of yourself.”

Tony stood and walked to the corner.  He clutched his head and banged it a few times against the wall.  “Lies!!!  All lies!!!”  He was muttering to himself and became lost in his own world inside his mind.  Gibbs slipped in and unchained Edward and led him to the hallway.  Before a FBI agent took him away, he looked at Gibbs.  “I’m sorry for what I did to him.”  His voice thick with emotion.  “He’ll need you.  I wasn’t lying when I said he called for you over and over again.  He loved you, I think.”

“I hope you rot in hell for what you did to Tony and countless others.”  Gibbs said in a menacing tone as Edward was led away.

*

Gibbs returned to the room and saw Tony sitting against the wall with no emotion on his face.  He was staring into nothingness.

 

End Book 2


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have followed this fic from another website over the years, I am writing again so this is the last "old" chapter for this fic. I have a renewed interest in this fic and I will continue it. Thank you for your support.

**BOOK 3**  
  


Tony said nothing as he was led out of FBI headquarters by Gibbs and Rachel.  He stared ahead and was not responsive. Occasionally a tear would fall from his eye but other than that, he said nothing and responded to no one. As they settled him back into his hospital bed, Gibbs smoothed the blanket over his SFA and looked up as he felt Rachel’s eyes upon him.  He ignored her for the time being. “Everything will be okay, Tony.  I promise you.”  He said in a soothing manner.  “You will get through this.  You have so many people who love you and will help you.”  He shook his head, still in shock of all Tony had endured.  “You are not alone.  You are loved.”  He squeezed Tony’s hand and stood from the bed.  He gestured to Rachel to join him in the hallway.  “I will be right back, Dinozzo.”

*

Gibbs sipped on some coffee from the lounge area as he and Rachel sat initially in silence.   He took a deep breath and looked at her.  “It had to be done.”  
  
Rachel’s eyes were shiny as she spoke in a hushed tone.  “I know.”  She sighed.  “But it’s going to be difficult.  You should prepare yourself, Jethro, for what his needs will be.”  
  
“I won’t keep him in some hospital, Doc.  I’ll bring him home with me.”  
  
“Jethro, be reasonable.  He was having a hard enough time eating before this, how will you accomplish this now?  He is emotionally fragile and his needs…”  
  
“What he needs is something familiar. We have endured his absence for too long.  I won’t drop him off at some place that doesn’t know him…doesn’t love him.  He needs his NCIS family.”  
  
“Gibbs…”  She said in an exasperated tone.  
  
“It will be difficult.  But, I made a promise that if we got him back, I would do anything in my power to help him.  If I have to set up a god damn hospital in my house, so be it. “  
  
Rachel sadly smiled as she patted his weathered hand.  
  
*  
  
The next few days saw Tony’s continued almost catatonic state.  He had undergone surgery that morning, for a feeding tube to be placed in his stomach.   Prior to that, he had a long tube running from his nose to his stomach.  After his operation, he now had a device called a G button that they could open and attach tubing to and feed him a liquid diet directly into his stomach.

  
Mentally, Tony showed some signs of coming out of his fugue state.  Gibbs was a constant by his side.  He talked to Tony for hours about nothing in particular.  He would read to him about boat building and at times he would read random movie facts that Tony used to rattle off.  What Gibbs wouldn’t give to have Tony interject with some stupid factoid he used to blabber about before his kidnapping.  He knew the team was at times annoyed with that aspect of Tony but it is amazing what you miss when someone is gone.  
  
Tony started looking at Gibbs, but not speaking.  Slowly, he began to nod or shake his head when Gibbs asked him simple things like whether or not he needed the restroom.  
  
Rachel and Gibbs met his doctor and they came up with a plan for his outpatient care.  Initially the doctor agreed with Rachel that a short term care facility would be best for Tony, but Gibbs was a stubborn bastard and refused to back down.  Once she accepted that, they worked with NCIS and Tony’s insurance to set up some facilities at Gibbs’ house.  Also, Rachel, while she would like to help Tony with his mental recovery certainly was capable, she knew a psychiatrist who specialized in PTSD and victims of sexual abuse/slavery/human trafficking.  Once Tony was settled at Gibbs’, Tony would start bi weekly sessions with the specialist.    
  
*  
  
Gibbs walked into Tony’s room and found his SFA sitting up in a chair staring out the window.  
  
“We are ready to go, Tony.”  
  
Gibbs found Tony responded better to direct statements.  When giving him choice, he seemed to panic and become agitated.

“We are going to stay at my house.  Maybe you can remember it when we get there.”  He paused as he saw Tony watching him with curious eyes.  He appeared like he wanted to say something but decided against it.  
  
*  
  
Tony stared out of the window while driving to Gibbs' home.  He felt nervous inside leaving the hospital but he had no choice.  Daddy told him that Gibbs was to take care of him.  Tony was confused. Did this mean that Gibbs was his new Daddy?  Daddy Edward said he did bad things and he had to go away for a long time.  Tony was so sad.  He now had no job.  Daddy Edward always told Tony his job was to make Daddy and Daddy's friends feel good.  Is that what Gibbs wants?  Tony was not sure.  He was just scared at this point.  But, he had to be a big boy and do what Gibbs says.  He needed a new home since he could not go home with Daddy or Mr. Phil.  
  
His heartbeat accelerated as the car pulled into a nice but modest looking Craftsman style home.  They pulled to a stop and Tony waited for instruction.  
  
Gibbs looked at Tony and said quietly, “Let's get inside, okay Tony?”  
  
Tony nodded and followed the man inside.  When he walked through the front door, Tony stopped abruptly.  He almost felt like he'd seen this place before but that was not possible.  The feeling passed quickly and Tony hoped Gibbs didn't notice.  If he had, the older man said nothing.  He watched as Gibbs locked the front door and again, something struck Tony as odd, but he didn't say anything.  In fact, Tony had been silent since he last saw Daddy.  He couldn't muster the energy to speak.  His silence didn't seem to bother Gibbs.  He knew he would have been punished if he didn't respond with Daddy but Daddy wasn't there and Gibbs didn't mind.  
  
Tony missed his Daddy so much.  But Gibbs wasn't a bad man.  Daddy had said for so long how bad Gibbs was but he had not been mean so far.  Maybe, when they go to his house he will be.  Tony wasn't sure so he decided to be on his best behavior.  He'd be good.  He won't make a sound.  Maybe Gibbs would be gentle when he sticks his cock in Tony's bottom; after all, he hasn't had Daddy's cock for a while and he remembered how it hurt sometimes. Hopefully Tony could make Gibbs happy just like he made Daddy happy.  
  
TBC...

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter to get things going as I start to write this story again.

Progress was slow going at Gibbs’ home over the next few weeks.  They settled into a routine of sorts.  Tony was in the guest room, always with the door open in case he needed Gibbs.  Jethro became proficient in administering Tony’s tube feeds and he made strides in getting Tony to start eating small things.  The younger man started seeing the specialist twice a week that Rachel had recommended.  While she had to maintain privacy as much as possible, the therapist did tell Jethro their sessions were not productive as of yet. 

Tony was skittish around the former sniper.  He rarely spoke unless spoken to; and even that was met with short responses.  So Jethro filled many of the silences by playing movies from Tony’s collection.

After dinner tonight in which Tony barely ate a piece of bread, they sat on the couch watching TV.  Tony seemed restless and slightly uncomfortable since returning from the therapist.  Gibbs realized if he waited for Tony to bring any issues up, he would never recover.  He had been careful to give Tony his space over the last few weeks to see if memories would return naturally once leaving his captive environment.  The therapist asked that he not be overwhelmed, so Gibbs did not show him old pictures or talk about the team.  So Gibbs decided to take a slight chance by nudging him.  Unless that happened, Tony would never progress. 

“Tony?”  He asked as he turned to his SFA.  Tony did not answer but did look at the older man.  “Everything okay?  You know if you want to talk about your sessions with Dr. Howser, I’m all ears.”

Tony turned away and took a deep, shuttering breath.  He knew he should answer but he wasn’t sure he could formulate the words.  Gibbs had been nothing but nice to him, but he was not sure what to think.  Was he being good?

“Tony, please.  I know you don’t remember me but I am here to help.  Whatever you need.”  He pleaded.

He looked back at Gibbs and it took some effort to open his mouth.  His heart was beating fast, he didn’t know what would happen if he did talk.  “A-Are you my new Daddy?”  Tony knew immediately he said the wrong thing by the look of horror that descended upon Gibbs’ face.  Tony stood and immediately went to his knees.  “I-I’m s-sorry…d-don’t be mad!”  He backed up when Jethro stood.  “Please, Master…I’m sorry!”  Tony was trembling as tears poured down his face.

Jethro stood there shocked.  All this time, that was what Tony was thinking?  It took a bit for him to break out of his stupor but he dared to step towards and gently helped Tony stand and then briefly embraced him.  “No, Tony…I’m not angry with you.”  He stepped back after the hug.  He could tell Tony was not comfortable with simple affection.  He was stiff as he did not understand the gesture.  Gibbs was careful with his tone.  Tony needed him to be calm.   “Sit down, Tony so we can talk.”

“O-okay.”  He replied in a heavy voice.

Gibbs took a deep breath.  He knew this conversation was eventually required.  He wished Rachel was here.  But he had to finally address the 400 pound gorilla in the room.  He hoped the therapist would have made headway but not yet. 

“Tony, do you think I am your new Master?”

Tony looked down as he bit his lip and nodded.  Gibbs had to reign in his anger.

“Why do you think that?” 

Tony stared at Gibbs for some time.  He was so different from Master Edward.  His Daddy never asked him how he felt…for his opinion.  Was this all a trick?  Tony was just so confused.  Gibbs did nothing mean to him this whole time.  He took a deep breath.  Gibbs asked him a question and he had to answer.  Hopefully, he won’t be punished.

“W-Well…you’re feeding me and stuff.  Taking care of me.”  He bit his lip again.  “That’s what a Daddy does.”

“I’m helping you because you are my friend, Tony.”  He could tell the lack of recognition frustrated Tony.  “One day, I hope you can remember that.  All I want is for you feel comfortable here.  The rest will work itself out.”  Gibbs said the last statement with conviction, almost trying to reassure himself as well.

Tony sat there shaking his head.  He _just_ didn’t understand.  His breath sped up.  “B-But…I’m not doing my j-job…”  His eyes watered as he gazed upon Gibbs.

Jethro took a deep breath before he asked, “What is your job Tony?”  When he didn’t answer right away, Gibbs went farther.  “Tony, what was your job for Edward?”

“My job was to make Daddy feel good.”  He said quietly.

Gibbs knew this part of the conversation was similar to one Rachel had with Tony.

“How did you do that?”

“Daddy used my mouth and my bottom and put his cock in them.  It made him feel so good.”  Gibbs said nothing as his own eyes watered.  Even knowing these things, to hear Tony verbalize it was almost too much to bear.  He turned for a moment to wipe his eyes.

“Is that what you think I am supposed to do to you?”

“Yes.”  Tony replied as he gazed down.

Gibbs thought for a moment before continuing.  “Is that what you want?”

Tony looked at him with wide eyes, as if taken aback at the notion that there was a choice.  He tilted his head as he watched Gibbs.

“Tony, is that what you think I should be doing?”

Tony was not sure how to answer those questions.  Sometimes, Daddy made him feel good when he came, but so many times, he felt split open and was in agony.

“Isn’t that why I am here, Master?”

Gibbs scooted close to Tony and grabbed his hands gently.  “No, Tony, that’s not why you are here.” 

Tony stood abruptly even though he didn’t receive permission to.  “I don’t understand!”  He eyes glazed over.  “Am I not attractive enough?  Is that why you don’t want me?!  What am I supposed to do?”

“Tony.”  Gibbs approached him slowly.   “You are not a _thing_ to be used to make others feel good.  Edward kept you away from your friends and used you as a plaything for sex.”  There was no response as Tony stood there breathing heavily, trying to process the information.  “Tony, I am your friend.  As soon as you were taken, we never gave up trying to find you.”  He paused.  “I  am not your Master.  I just want you safe, happy and able to make your own choices.”

“I…I…”  Tony could not find his voice.  He sat down heavily, overwhelmed by what occurred.  Gibbs hoped he hadn’t pushed too far and set his recovery back.

After ten minutes of silence, Gibbs asked,   “Do you want to turn in for the night, Tony?”  The younger man nodded absently. Jethro led him to the guest room and helped him into bed.  “I’ll be in my room, Tony.  Okay?”  Tony turned to his side to try to sleep.  He was so exhausted, his eyes fell shut immediately.  He didn’t hear Gibbs close the door.  He was bone tired as he snuggled into the comforting sheets.  He loved the smell and as he drifted to sleep, he was not aware that he whispered, “Y-Yes, Boss…” as he drifted asleep.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support!

The door to the therapist’s office opened and a somber but calm appearing Tony came out.  He walked over to where Jethro was standing.  Dr. Singer followed him and spoke, “Agent Gibbs, a moment?”  She smiled warmly.

Jethro turned to Tony.  “Have a seat here, Tony.  I shouldn’t be long.”

“Okay, Gibbs.”  Tony replied in his compliant manner.  What Gibbs wouldn’t give for a ‘Yes, Boss.’

He followed the doctor in and took the seat offered.

“We are starting to make some progress, Jethro.”  The older woman explained.  “It was helpful for you to tell me what happened a month ago with him believing you were his new Master.  It gave us a real view into his psyche.”

“I think he needs to be pushed along.  I’m not trying to derail his recovery, but the longer we sit by doing nothing, the less chance he can regain his identity.  He’s been back for over two months and is no closer to even knowing who he used to be.  I don’t think keeping him hidden away in my house is the best long term for him.”

“You need to be patient, Jethro, as I am sure Rachel told you.  I think if you want to show him more familiar surroundings, I think he is ready for it.  Perhaps his old place of work or his home.  He is much calmer the last few weeks.  He seems to be eating better by your reports.  We have talked at length about the actions of Edward and how wrong they were.  Whether or not he believes that his treatment was horrific…well, it is hard to tell but I think it is starting to break through his wall.  I definitely see an improvement in him.  He is discussing things more without prompting.”

Gibbs agreed.  He noticed Tony talking more when they were at his home.  He seemed more comfortable, now that he knew nothing was expected of him.

“He is taking some good steps forward.”  She added.

“I know.”  Gibbs replied.  “I’ll take him down to NCIS.  Do you think it is okay for me to show him his badge and things like that?”

She thought for a moment.  “If he does not seem overwhelmed, then you probably can.”

Gibbs was relieved to hear that they can try to move ahead.  Gibbs was not a patient man, but he would never consciously try to jeopardize Tony’s recovery.   “Thanks, Doc.”  He stood and extended his hand.  “I appreciate all your hard work with him.”

“Tony appears to have endured and survived.  He may not ever be fully back to his old self, but we hope he can recapture part of himself.  We’ll see you next time.”

Gibbs nodded and exited the office.  As he returned to Tony, he watched as he stood up and walked to him.  Gibbs couldn’t help wanting to jump for joy.  At times, he had to tell Tony that it was time to depart, but today was a good day.  He decided to get up on his own.

“Let’s run home for some lunch.”

*

After lunch, he had Tony lay down briefly for a nap.  He called the Director and Ducky.  He let them know that he was bringing Tony down to NCIS in the morning.  He asked Vance to make an announcement that Tony would be in the building but advised that no one approach him unless Gibbs gave consent.  He didn’t want to overwhelm his Senior agent too much.  He hoped the visit would jog his memory.  The team had been incredibly patient staying in the background.  Their friend has been rescued over two months ago and they still had not seen him.  He praised his team for having such patience and resolve.  Their love for Tony would mean they could handle anything.

*

The next morning, Gibbs sat with Tony in the kitchen.  He hoped Tony would not panic when he informed him of their plans.

“Tony, do remember how I told you that I was a police officer for the Navy?  An NCIS agent?”  Tony nodded.  “Well, I’m going to head down to the office today and I hope you would go with me.”

The only reason why Tony left his house was to go to see Dr. Singer.  He hoped the prospect of him traveling elsewhere would not spook him.

Tony thought for a moment.  “Are you going to be there the whole time?”

“Yes.  I won’t leave you alone there.”

Tony nodded as he smiled.  “Okay.”  The younger man responded.  He felt a flutter of nerves encompass him but decided it was just because he was venturing out somewhere new.  He knew Gibbs at this point wouldn’t let anything bad happen.

*

Tony made his way with Gibbs through security at the office building.  He was too oblivious to notice the sympathetic looks he was receiving.  Tony Dinozzo was incredibly popular at NCIS.  He was friendly with everyone from the top brass to the janitorial staff.  When Vance informed people of his abduction, the whole agency mourned.

Tony followed Gibbs to the elevator like a little duckling.  The large space of the lobby was a bit overwhelming.  He stayed close to Jethro during the ride up.  Gibbs was happy Tony was starting to feel comfortable enough around him.

They stepped off the elevator and Gibbs was pleased that Vance heeded his warning.  He asked for most personnel to vacate the floor prior to their arrival.  He wanted Palmer, McGee, Duck and Abby as the only ones there.  Ziva was deep undercover with Callen in LA so she had not returned as of yet. 

Gibbs paused to see if Tony recognized the area.  He watched the younger tentatively look around.  A feeling passed through him that he couldn’t place.  He shivered slightly and that did not go unnoticed by Gibbs.

“You okay, Tony?”

Tony’s breath hitched as his eyes watered.  He bit his lip as he met Jethro’s gaze.  He nodded his head, not sure if he trusted his voice yet.  They walked towards a set of desks and stopped at the one in the center of the pod.

Jethro looked at his former desk and turned to Tony who was again gazing around the entire office.  “What do you think, Tony?”  Jethro and the therapist had been engaging Tony in conversation; to offer opinions.  It seemed minor, but for the first month after his rescue, Tony barely spoke.  Jethro slowly worked through the mental wall of protection Tony had formed during his captivity.  He encouraged Tony to give an opinion. Gibbs smiled.

Tony bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders as he leaned in and answered softly, “It’s really orange and the lights are really bright.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but laugh at the observation.  Tony startled at first but realized Gibbs was not angry for speaking his mind, so he chuckled as well.

“You’re not wrong, Tony.  I’ve been trying to make them change it for years.”  He smiled.  He heard the back elevators open and paused talking to Tony as he knew the team would be there momentarily.  “Tony, there are some people I would like you to meet.  They are nice, good people.  No one will hurt you here.  This is a safe place.”  He patted his shoulders in a reassuring manner as he could sense Tony tense.

The group walked up tentatively, clearly not wanting to spook their friend.  They all held their emotions close to the cuff remarkably well.  Seeing Tony in front of them after so long, they were astonished by his physical transformation; it was nearly overwhelming for them all.  Abby couldn’t stop the lone tear that fell down her face.  She covered for it well.

Gibbs turned to Tony.  “Remember how I told you we were friends?”  Tony nodded.  “They are your friends too.”  He smiled to reassure him.  “It’s okay that you don’t remember right now.  They were all worried about you and wanted to see you were okay.”  He looked to the group and introduced each of them.

Tony shyly said, “Hello,” after he learned their names.

There was awkward silence for a moment, when Tim spoke.  “It’s good to see you, Tony.”

“Yes, Anthony.  We are so pleased to see you.”  Ducky added.

Tony looked to Gibbs and by now, the older man can tell when Tony feels the need to speak.  He nodded and encouraged him.  “Ducky is a cool name.”  He said nervously.  Jethro was so proud of him at the moment that he almost cried.

Ducky laughed and smiled warmly.  Tony instantly liked him.  “Yes, indeed, Anthony.  My name is Donald and my school chums called me Ducky because of my last name.”

Tony gaze turned to Abby.  He watched her for a moment before saying, “I-I like your tattoos.”

“Thanks, Tony-boy…”  Her voice was heavy with emotion.  Her lips and chin trembled as she spoke, “It’s really good to see you.”  She took a deep breath to get herself under control.

“We really missed you, Tony.”  Jimmy said with equal emotion.

Tony surveyed the group and they seemed like nice, kind people.  They appeared sad but happy at the same time.  Everyone knew him, including Gibbs.   He wished he could remember.

Gibbs looked at the group.  “I’m sure everyone has work to do.  I wanted to show Tony a few more things.”

As the group walked away, Tony felt restless.  Why couldn’t he remember these people?  His mind was blank except for Edward.  It was hard to comprehend.

Gibbs took a big breath.  “I would like to show you something, Tony.”  Gibbs walked towards Tony’s desk and was pleased when he followed him.  Even though other people occupied his, Tim’s and Ziva’s desks, NCIS kept Tony’s desk untouched.  No agent would sit there until he was rescued and recovered. 

He walked around it and opened the drawer.  Gibbs held a badge and handed it to Tony.  With a shaky hand, the Senior Agent looked at the picture and gasped.  “T-That’s me!”  Confused eyes shined.  “I-I don’t u-understand.”  He was filled with emotion; Gibbs began to worry he had pushed too hard, too fast.

Gibbs spoke calmly, “Tony, remember in the hospital when I told you that we were friends?”

Tony let out a choked noise as he nodded his head.  “Well, we worked together.  Here…at NCIS.” 

Tony looked down at the badge.  It said _NCIS Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo._

“What happened to me?”  Tony whispered. 

Jethro hesitated.  While Tony knew he went from Edward to the hospital to his home, they had never discussed the how and why.  The therapist discussed the egregious acts that Edward perpetrated, but Tony had never asked the how and why.  Jethro thought perhaps it was time.

He wanted to have THE discussion with Tony but felt like the office was not the appropriate place.  He knew where they needed to go.

“I’ll tell you everything, Tony, but not here.  There’s another place I’d like to show you first.”

Tony absently nodded his head as thoughts swirled around his head.  It was as if he had a memory in his brain, but it was blocked.  There was a familiarity of this office but he did not know why.  It was giving him a headache.

*

They drove in silence through the streets of DC until they ended up in front of an apartment building.  Jethro paralleled parked and turned off the ignition. He turned to Tony and prayed to God that he wasn’t making a big mistake **.**

“Tony, you and I have worked together for 7 years.  You were a police officer in Philadelphia and then Baltimore prior to that.”  He paused.  “You are by far the best young Agent I have ever worked with.”

Tony’s breath sped up.  “I’m a police officer?”

“Yes.  And now a Special Agent for NCIS.”

Toy appeared frustrated.  “Why can’t I remember?!”  He held his head briefly.  “What happened?”  He said in a tone that made him sound like the old Tony. 

With another deep breath, Jethro reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a folder.  It was the cold case file that Tony had worked on.

“You were investigating a cold case of three people: one was Navy and  the other two  Marines.  You found a lead and you went to meet with this man.”  Gibbs showed him a picture of Colonel Jennings.  Tony immediately turned pale and started panting.  “Tony, do you remember him?”

The younger agent trembled in fear as he gazed at the man who always hurt him when he was around.

Gibbs grabbed his hands.  “Tony, I promise you.  You are safe from him.  He’s in jail.  He can’t hurt you or anyone else.  Not anymore.”

It took some time for him to calm, but he did.  Gibbs was able to add a picture of Edward to the file.  He showed the picture to Tony.  “The Colonel and this man kidnapped you, Tony.  You were getting close to exposing their operation and on a Sunday morning 10 months ago,” Gibbs paused to point across the street, “you were taken from us over there.”  His eyes watered as his voice choked.  Tony looked down at his lap.  He did not say a word.  “I want you to know that we knew then next morning and we NEVER gave up looking for you.  I know what Edward said to you but I need you to know.  We…I would have NEVER given up.”  He wiped his face.  “You are the bravest person I know, Anthony Dinozzo.  You survived.  I hope you realize how courageous that is.  I know he played around in your head and made you think that he was helping you, but he wasn’t.  He kept you away from those who care about you.”

Tears poured from Tony’s eyes at Gibbs’ words.  Is that what really happened?  His Master told a different story.  He said Gibbs was a monster and not a good person.  Gibbs had never hurt him or forced him to have sex. 

But, his Master took care of him, right?  Tony knew Colonel Jennings was a bad man and sometimes Edward made him play with the bad man.  That makes Edward bad as well, he thought.  The nice lady doctor talked to him about Edward as well.  She also talked about how one’s body was one’s own.  She said with what Edward did, he had no rights or choices.  It was hard to hear and sometimes he didn’t believe her.

If possible, Tony’s brain was getting noisier by the minute.  He closed his eyes in an attempt to quell the conflict within him.

He opened his eyes and stared at the badge in his hand.  He wasn’t sure what was real anymore.  He felt utterly lost. 

Gibbs gave him a few minutes and then spoke.  “I want you to see one more place.”

They slowly exited the car and Gibbs could tell that Tony was nearing his saturation point.  They had come this far, so Jethro thought maybe he could see his apartment.

Gibbs unlocked the door and they entered Tony’s beautiful, spacious apartment.

Tony slowly walked in and turned to Gibbs.  “T-This is my…?”

“This is your home, Tony.  This is your pride and joy.  Your haven.”

“It’s beautiful.”  He whispered as he felt a warmth rush over him.  He walked over to a bookshelf and there were pictures adorning two shelves.  He saw one picture of him and Gibbs and an older man smiling.  Suddenly Tony shook his head as a flash rushed through his head.  _Welcome to Stillwater_ …he gasped and then looked at another picture.  It was one of the group he had just met and him smiling in a lab of sorts.  _Major Mass Spec_ … _Caf Pow_ …he dropped the badge to the floor as he picked up a picture with him and a pretty brunette.  _Blue lights_... _Plague_ … _rooftop_ …

Gibbs startled as he heard glass shatter and Tony scream at the top of his lungs.  He walked away with wild eyes as he backed into a corner and slid to the ground.  He grabbed his hair as he started crying hysterically.

“No…no…no…please…no!!!!!!!!”

“Tony!”  Gibbs ran over to his Agent and went to the ground and not caring if Tony could handle it, embraced him and rocked him.  “It’s okay, Tony.  I got ya.  I got ya.”

With recognition flooding his fearful, water filled eyes, Tony choked out, “Boss…”  


TBC…

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Tony struggled in Gibbs’ arms for a time and took awhile for Jethro to calm him.

“Tony,” he began tentatively, “Do you know who I am?”

Tears poured from Dinozzo’s haunted eyes, “Y-Yes…”

“Shit…”  Gibbs whispered as he embraced Tony hard.  “God…Tony…” 

“Boss…I…I…”  Tony felt overwhelmed as if a fog lifted from his brain.  For the first time in almost a year, he felt safe and warm.  The fact it was in Gibbs’ arms did not faze him.  He should be mortified that it was Gibbs holding him but he didn’t care.  The familiar smell of wood and Old Spice was holding him together as his awareness slowly returned.  He felt Jethro pull away found himself scrambling towards the older man.  “No!”  Tony begged.

Jethro gently grasped Tony’s thin but still beautiful face and gently reassured him.  “It’s okay, Tony.  I just need to get up off the floor.  I’m not leaving you.  I’ll never leave you.  Okay?”

It took a moment for his words to penetrate the noise in Tony’s brain.  He slowly nodded as Jethro helped him off the floor.  Tony tentatively looked around as he realized he was in his apartment.  As Gibbs led Tony over to the couch to sit, the younger man started shaking in his arms and staring past Jethro.   Tears poured down Tony’s face and Jethro was not sure he even realized it.  Gibbs was at a loss as he grabbed his phone.  He sent a group text to Ducky and Rachel asking them to come to Tony’s and to hurry.  He needed help.

He gently patted Tony’s shoulder as he murmured reassurances to his friend.  He wanted him to feel safe and protected.  Tony’s lips trembled as the tears wouldn’t stop.  The younger man felt more aware than he had but it was as if it was too much to handle at once.  He concentrated on the feeling of Jethro beside him but could barely register anything else at the moment.  Images of his time with Edward tumbled throughout his head: from the beginnings to the horrific realization of what he became.  He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he scrambled off the couch and heaved the meager contents of his stomach on the floor.  He stayed there, kneeling on the hardwood as sweat poured from him.  He felt a cool compress against his brow after some time.  The contrast caused him to flinch away from the touch.  His eyes widened as he remembered that he was with Gibbs.

“It’s just me Tony.”  Gibbs said gently.

“’m sorry, Boss.”  Tony slurred as he felt overwhelmed and fearful. 

“It’s okay, Tony.  You’ve been through a lot.  No need to apologize.”  He tried to smile to reassure him.  Suddenly the doorbell rang and the noise caused Tony to fall backwards and scoot back towards the couch.

“Tony.  It’s just Ducky and Rachel.  They are here to help.  Okay?”  He waited until Tony acquiesced before heading towards the door.  Tony couldn’t bring himself to get up off the floor.  He curled into himself and looked down.

Gibbs stood by the door to explain the situation to the two.  They approached Tony carefully.

“Hello, dear boy.”  Ducky said as his heart leaped at the fact Tony knew him. 

“Ducky.”  Tony whispered as he briefly gazed at the older man but then averted his eyes once again. 

“Let us help you off the floor, Anthony.”

Tony sniffed as he pondered the request.  He allowed Gibbs and Ducky to grasp his arms and sit him back on the couch.

Tony couldn’t look at his friends.  He didn’t know what to say.  He didn’t want them to see how dirty and pathetic he was.  He was a whore…a plaything who allowed Edward to keep him.  He rolled over for his Daddy and enjoyed what happened to him.  He didn’t even try to escape.  He wasn’t strong enough.  He was disgusting.  He didn’t want to taint his friends’ presence with him. 

“Tony,” Rachel added, “It’s good to see you.”

Tony kept his head down and nodded.  He remembered how Rachel helped him when he first left Edward.  What she must think of him!

“Can I ask you some questions, Tony?”  She continued.

After some time, Tony nodded.

“Do you know where you are?”

Tony nodded, his beautiful green eyes shined with innocence.

“Can you tell me?”

Tony bit his lip.  “My…my apartment.”

Rachel smiled.  “Good.  That’s’ really good Tony.”

“And you know who we are?”

Tony nodded. 

Gibbs smiled, taking Tony aback for a minute.  “We are so proud of you, Tony.”  Tony scowled slightly because they wouldn’t be proud of him if they knew what he did.  “You survived, Tony.  We are so happy to have you back.”

Tony said nothing as he stared at the three.  He wasn’t sure what he felt.  Right now, he just felt wrong. 

TBC…


	19. Interlude - A flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Chapter 10 : 
> 
>   _After two more days of meetings, the group was finally headed back to home base. They landed at a private air strip. And as they came off the plane and were nearly to their limos, they heard cocking of guns and the words: “FREEZE! FEDERAL AGENTS!_
> 
>   **Ever wonder what happened during those two days? This interlude fills in that gap. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains MAJOR noncon and dub con. Tony is forced to do terrible things under duress and terrible things happen to him. Please be warned if this will trigger anything. Tony is abused and manipulated in many ways. This is simply a flashback and does not have to be read to continue with the story. It simply adds another layer to how damaged Tony really is after his captivity.
> 
> Tags have been updated.

Interlude #1 (FLASHBACK)

_Two nights before leaving the Island Paradise_

Tony spent the evening with his Master.  As Edward held his boy, they ate another wonderful dinner watching the sunset.  He picked up his boy and carried him back into the Penthouse into the same room they were in a few nights prior.  There was a bench in the room but no other people. Tony straddled Edward as they sat on the big chair.  The older man stroked Tony’s face as he looked upon his perfect gift. 

“Daddy is so proud of you Anthony.  You have made Daddy feel so good while we have been here.  My friends still rave about your wonderful cock sucking mouth.  You are the best slave anyone could ask for.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“As a surprise for my baby, Daddy is going to make you feel so good tonight.”

Tony looked upon him as he tilted his head.  “You did last night and this morning, Daddy!”  Tony smiled as he giggled.

So innocent, his slave was.  “Of course, sweetie.”  Edward caressed Tony’s face.  “And how did I do that?”

Tony still blushed when he discussed anything sexual.  He looked down and quietly stated, “When you’re inside me and you hit my magic spot…it feels good…”

“Always, precious.  But tonight, will be different.  Just wait and see.” 

He smiled and reached over and pressed a button.   He walked Tony over to a chaise and had him sit down.   After a few minutes, a man similar to

Phil came into the Penthouse suite.  He had a leash in his hand and that was attached to a young man,  in his early twenties.  He had sandy blond hair and was tan and stood a few inches below Tony. 

The handler dropped the leash and the young man knelt a few feet away from Edward.  The Master stood and walked over to the prostrate man.  He grasped his chin and looked him over.  He was unfamiliar with this slave because he had been so devoted to his Anthony that he turned some of the training of newer slaves over to his associates.

Edward looked at the handler.  “Good one, Bruce?”

“Yes, Sir.  One of the best in the stable.”

“Excellent.”  He said in a cold manner.  “Does he have a name?”

“Aaron.”

“Slave, this is my Anthony.  He is the treasured personal slave to me.”  He said as the young man looked up.  “Do you know who I am?”  Edward continued, as he stroked his hair.

“Yes, Sir, Master Edward.”  The younger man answered.

“Good, Aaron.  Good.”  Edward replied as he motioned for the kneeling man to stand.  He grabbed the leash and led him over to a wide eyed Anthony who was not sure what to make of the situation.  Edward smiled at his pet.  “Baby, you make Daddy feel so good when I am in your mouth.  Daddy’s gift to you is to know what it feels like…why Daddy is always so happy to come in your mouth.”

Tony slid back slightly in his chair.  “Daddy?”

Edward detached the leash from the slave and commanded him.  “Suck my Anthony’s cock, slave.  He better enjoy it or you will be punished.”

“Yes, Sir.”  The man replied as he crawled towards Tony.

“B-But, Daddy…”  Tony was mortified as he watched the man come towards him.

“Anthony, I am a generous Master and this is your reward.”  Edward said with a slight anger underlying his tone. 

“Yes, Daddy.”  Tony could feel the threat.  “T-Thank you, Daddy.”  Tony’s hands grasped the armrests and he tried to slow down his breathing as the other man gently grasped his limp cock and started licking the tip.  Tony’s eyes closed as the sensation hit him.  The other man then started sucking harder and fondling his balls and Tony started to harden.  He was ashamed how good it felt.  Tony knew he belonged to his Master but the thought of the younger man at his feet was so wrong.  He tried not to respond as the man expertly sucked his now rock hard cock.  Suddenly his whole shaft was swallowed down.  Tony cried out in ecstasy as he began to sweat.  He did not thrust although every fiber of his being told him to.  His grasp on the armchairs was slipping as his palms began to moisten.

Edward sat in a chair palming his own hard cock and enjoying the show.  He looked at his slave who was obviously trying to hold back.  “Anthony, put your hands on his head.”  Tony did not obey.  “That is an order, Tony.  Do you want me to punish him or you for that matter?”  He smirked as he heard Tony panting with desire.  “If he does not please me, I will whip him.  Do you want that, Anthony?”

“N-No!”  Tony arched as the sensations were overwhelming.  He placed his hands on the man’s head softly.

“Grab his hair boy!”  Edward commanded and Tony obeyed reluctantly.  “Now, fuck his mouth, boy…I know you want to…”

Tony’s head moved back and forth, trying to not obey.  He did not want to hurt the man in front of him.  He enjoyed giving head to his Master but the others he has had to service had been a nightmare.  He did not want to do that to this unknown man.

Edward was suddenly by him.  He spoke into his ear.  “Fuck his mouth, BOY, or he’ll pay.”

Tony closed his eyes and let the feelings take over.  He tightened his grip on the man’s hair and gently thrust in and out.  “Oh….Ah….”  His voice caught in his throat.  “Oh!  Master, please…I…I…can’t…”

“Let go, baby!”

  
“Ah!!!!!!!”  Tony screamed as he released into the man’s throat.  Tony flopped down onto the chair, panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Edward came up to him and gathered him in his lap.  He thrust his tongue into Tony’s pliant mouth; the boy was like a ragdoll after his release.  He smiled as Tony rested against the strong shoulder.

“How did that feel, honey?”

“Good, Daddy…”  Tony said in a trembling voice.

“You see how good you make me feel every time my cock is in your mouth?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You should thank me, Anthony, for giving you such pleasure.”

  “T-Thank you, Master.”

“I am happy you liked it.  You deserved it.”  He said in a quiet, soothing voice.  “Rest for a few moments.”

*

Tony managed to doze for fifteen minutes and he woke to Daddy’s hand on his cock.  His Master was stroking it lazily.  Tony mewled as he slowly began to harden.  “I have one more treat for you, baby.”  His slave whined when he let go of his penis.  Tony looked up to see the other slave leaning over a bench that had been placed in the room.  His hands were tied to posts and his tanned, pert ass was readily visible.

Edward led Tony over to the man.  He took Tony’s hand and ran it down the smooth back.  “Okay, Precious, he’s all yours.”

“I-I don’t understand, Master.”

“I want you to see what it’s like to fuck an ass.  I get so much enjoyment from yours…”  Edward could see the hesitation in his boy’s face.  He grasped Tony at the back of his neck and looked down at him.  “Daddy wants you to do this.  Again, my Precious, if you do not I will punish him.”

“But, Daddy…I-I…”  Tony could not believe what his Master wanted of him.  “Use me, Daddy.”  Tony begged.  “I love your cock inside me!”  Tony was scared of Daddy’s reaction but he could not bring himself to do what was asked.

Edward turned red in the face at the insolence of his slave.  He walked away for a moment and returned with a whip.  Tony cowered against the chair as he feared the actions of his Master. 

Edward walked up to Aaron and snapped the whip against the top of the man’s back five times, causing him to scream in agony.  He could see the angry, bleeding welts against him.

Tony crawled towards his Master, grasping his legs and crying out, “No Daddy!  I’m sorry…stop!”

Edward turned angry eyes upon his pet as sweat poured from his brow.  He threw the whip on the ground and hauled Tony up.  “That was just the beginning for him if you don’t obey.  Do you understand?”  He asked sternly as he shook Tony hard.

Tony trembled as he shakily replied, “Y-Yes, M-Master.  I’m sorry.”  A tear escaped his eye.

Edward melted as he saw his slave’s remorseful eyes.  He took a deep, calming breath.  Damn it…his heart melted when he looked upon his slave.  “It’s alright, baby…Daddy is not mad, anymore.”  He caressed his face as he wiped the tear coursing down Tony’s face.  “Daddy is doing something nice for you, honey.”  He paused.  “But, I will punish him and when we return home maybe a little time in the chamber will remind you to obey me.”

“No, Master!  Please!”

Edward smirked, “Or maybe I should let Daddy’s friends come back tonight and let them fuck your ass with their large cocks…not just their fingers…perhaps two hard dicks at a time will teach you.  I know Colonel Jennings would love another go to fuck you.  After all, you are a whore.”

“No, Daddy!!!  Please!!  I-I’ll obey…”  Tony sobbed; the fear encompassing him.

“Good, boy.”   Edward moved behind him and grasped his limp, uninterested cock. 

“Close your eyes, baby.”  Tony stood rigidly against him but he would be sure to change that.  “You love Daddy’s hand on you.”  Tony whimpered as he slowly began to harden again.  His traitorous body could not help it.  “You are so beautiful…so perfect, my baby boy.  Daddy loves stroking you.”  He smiled as he felt his boy relax and his cock stiffen in his hand.  After he was happy with his slave’s erection, Edward walked his pet over to the other man.  “Open your eyes, sweetheart.”  Tony bit his lip as he was guided towards the man.  His cock was perfectly level with the man’s ass.  Edward spread the man’s cheeks and Tony could see the little pucker wet with lube.

“You won’t hurt him, baby.  He’s had plenty of cock; unlike you, my little virgin.  This slave has seen many.  He loves it.  Don’t you, boy?”  Edward slapped the ass cheeks hard.

“Yes, Sir!!!”  The man answered, choking through the pain.

 “Daddy loves sliding into you, my boy.  Your beautiful silky ass is all mine.”  Edward moaned as Tony leaned back and nestled his ass against his Master’s cock.  “Daddy wants to see your cock going inside an ass.  It will make me happy.  I don’t want to punish you or him, baby.  Make Daddy happy.”  He sped up his strokes of Tony and his slave groaned with arousal.  He pushed him forward and placed the tip of Tony’s cock against the man’s entrance.  “Come on, baby…” 

Tony was reluctantly aroused but was so scared.

“You won’t hurt him, baby.  I can hurt him in so many more ways. I can whip him again… or I will make sure he won’t walk for a month.  I will break his legs or his jaw.  I will take out his teeth one by one.”  He said slowly.  “In fact,” Edward continued in a soft tone, “I can make him disappear forever.  Is that what you want, baby?”

“No, Daddy!”  Tony hiccupped as he attempted to look away.  He tried to keep the tears from falling.  Edward walked over to an end table briefly and returned and grasped Tony’s cock again.  There was lube in the man’s hand and the coldness against his member caused Tony to gasp.

“This is a gift for you, baby.  Don’t make Daddy regret giving you such a special present.”  He said as he caressed the ass of the whipped slave and then spread his ass cheeks again.  “Look at his asshole.  It’s quivering waiting for you.  Go on, boy.”

Edward grabbed Tony’s hips from behind and gently pushed him against the pink rosette.  Tony arched as the tip made his way inside.  He bit his lip trying not to go to fast…too hard.  Inch by inch, Edward pushed him forward.

“Daddy…”  Tony groaned as he felt his cock was in a vice as his balls nestled against the taut ass.

“How does it feel, baby?”

Tony had never felt anything like it.  The overwhelming guilt contrasted with the physical sensation.  A tear escaped his eyes though, as he thought about the poor man under him.

“You gotta move, honey.”  Edward said as he stood back and watched.  It was so hot.  His boy’s cock was no longer visible as it was all the way in.  “MOVE, Anthony!”

He saw Tony thrust lightly, not knowing where to put his hands.  Edward stepped back up and placed Tony’s hands on the other man’s hips.  “Move in and out…NOW!”

Tony feared repercussions if he didn’t obey his Master.  So he began thrust in and out.  He could tell that the man below him began to feel better because his noises were clearly arousal and not pain.  Tony made sure to elicit more of those sounds from the man. 

“How does it feel, Anthony?”  Edward asked feeling like a proud Papa.

“Ah!!”  Tony arched back as he felt Edward behind him thrusting his hips forward and pulling him back.  He felt Daddy’s slick hard cock against his own backside as the older man rocked them back and forth and back and forth; Tony was simply a puppet being manipulated by the Master.  Tony moaned, “Oh….oh god…need to cum…Daddy!!”

“Cum for me, baby!  Cum for Daddy!!!”

Tony’s scream filled the room as he released into the body below him.  He flopped down on the man.  He saw the slave below him release as well.  Tony thought that was little consolation and tried to keep his feelings of guilt to himself.  He did not want the man to be in more trouble if he had not obeyed his Master. 

Phil untied the slave who immediately went back to his knees.  The bodyguard used wipes and cleansed the bench.  When he was done, he reattached the leash and led the slave away.  Edward kissed his Tony who was practically boneless in his arms.  “My beautiful baby.  So hot, sweetheart!  I loved seeing you fuck that slave.”  He smiled as he stood them up and walked them to the bench.  He playfully slapped Tony’s ass and leaned him roughly over the bench.  He spread Tony’s cheeks and thrust into the waiting hole.  Tony cried out and Edward grinned as he thought how perfect his world was right at this moment.  It didn’t take long for him to come inside Tony.  After resting for a few minutes, he picked his exhausted boy up again and they went to the bedroom.  He gathered Tony against him and outlined his face with his finger.

“I love you, baby.  You are the most wonderful pet anyone could ever ask for.”  Edward could barely get it up again but he was semi hard as they lay on their side, Tony’s back against his chest. 

“Did I please you, Daddy?”  Tony asked as he snuggled into the large body behind him. 

“Always, baby.”

Tony couldn’t help the good feelings that encompassed him when Daddy was happy with him.  It was the best feeling in the world.  He needed the older man to keep him safe and warm.  He was so scared, especially being away from the Mansion.

“Have you enjoyed our time here, Precious?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”  Tony said quietly.  He felt himself turned around to face his Master.

“What’s wrong, baby?”  The older man looked concerned.  “You haven’t liked our little vacation?”

“Yes, Daddy!  Yes, I have.”  He repeated emphatically but bit his lip.

“Anthony…”

Tony wasn’t sure if he could ask a question.  He did not want to make his Master angry.

“Baby, you can tell me.  It’s okay.”

“A-Are we going home s-soon?”  Tony’s eyes were shiny.

Edward’s heart warmed as he heard his boy call the Mansion home.  He had accomplished what he set out to do.  He smiled as he ran his hand through Tony’s wet, silky hair.

“Yes, honey.  We are going home soon.”  He hugged him and then turned him again; Tony’s back was molded to his front.

Edward felt Tony grasping onto his arm tightly as they settled into bed.

“I’m here, honey.  Daddy’s here.”  He heard a content sigh from his slave.  “You’re safe.  And soon, you and I will be going home.”

“Home…”  Tony whispered as he nodded his head and rubbed his face against Edward’s warm skin.

There were times Edward sensed the insecurities of his slave worm their way to the surface.  He often had to reassure his Anthony of his intentions.  He really had created the absolute perfect slave.  He loved the neediness of his Tony.  If the former agent had insecurities before, his capture had brought it to the forefront.  At the beginning of his enslavement, Edward could tell all the bravado and grandstanding hid deep seated emotional baggage.  From their research he was a very capable Federal Agent, but personally he had enough sadness and tragedy of life to mold and manipulate him into what he wanted.   

“Daddy will always take care of you, honey.  I will NEVER leave you. ”

Tony sniffed as he fought the tears that wanted to fall.  He was not sure why he felt the need to cry.  “Yes, Daddy.”

“Daddy loves you.  You are mine and will always be.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, Precious.  You are perfect.”  He ran his hand down the lithe, toned body of his Anthony.

“Need you closer, Daddy.”  He pushed lightly back against his Master. 

“Do you want me to sleep in you, Baby?”  He felt Tony nod against him.   “Of course, baby, but I need you to use your words.”  He turned Tony once again towards him.

“Sleep inside me, Daddy?”

Edward smiled and kissed the tip of Tony’s nose.  “Why, baby?” 

Tony looked down and his face turned crimson.

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart.  You are my little whore.  Be proud of what you are.”  He paused as he lifted Tony’s face.  “Tell me.”

Hazel eyes looked upon his Master; he bit his lip slightly.  “I-I like your cock in my bottom, Daddy.”

“Of course you do, honey.  It’s meant to be there.  You were made just for me.”  He leaned in and kissed Tony’s luscious lips.  “How does it make you feel, baby?”

“Full…Safe…b-because I can feel you.”  Tony whispered as he looked at his Master.

“And I’ll always keep you safe.  I am the only one who has ever cared about you.  You will ALWAYS be mine, my beautiful Anthony.”  Edward turned Tony over again so he was spooning him.  He slipped his semi-erect cock back inside the warmth of Tony’s hole and they both sighed as he pushed slowly back into his boy.  “There you go baby.”   Edward bit his lip as his cock settled into the warm heat as if it were made to be there.  “How does that feel, Anthony?”

“Hmmm…”  Tony answered sleepily as he grasped the older man’s arms.

“You need to use your words, boy.”

“Love your cock inside me, Daddy.  Feels so good…”

“Love you, Precious.”

*

In the morning, Tony woke to a flurry of activity.  He did not feel Daddy behind him. He slowly arose and went to the bathroom.  After he finished, he went to find Daddy.  He saw Edward in the large sitting room and rushed over to him and knelt at his feet and lay his head on the man’s lap. 

“Good morning, Precious.”

“Daddy.”  Tony said with a smile as he looked up.  


Edward’s cock stirred at the wonderful innocence in his boy’s eyes.  “Daddy has some meetings this morning.  Okay?”

“Yes, Master.”

Edward rang a bell and Phil walked in holding a package.  “The meetings may take all morning, so after you eat and get cleaned up, you may play with this.”  He gestured for Phil to hand the wrapped page to Tony.

Tony enthusiastically came up on his knees as he grasped it.  He ripped the paper off and squealed with delight.  “Video games!”  He grinned widely.  “Oh, thank you, Daddy!!”  Tony leapt up and curled himself in Edward’s lap as he wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s neck.  Edward gladly obliged and embraced his boy and rocked him back and forth.  Tony leaned back and looked at his kind Master.  Edward ran his hand down the beautiful features of his slave’s face.

“Do you like the present?”

“Yes, Daddy!”  Tony said with emotion heavy in his throat.  He sniffed; his Master was so thoughtful and wonderful.  Tony leaned toward his Master and pressed his lips briefly against his Master.  He darted back, and ducked his head, shyly, as he turned red in the face.  Edward gasped slightly.  It was the first time Tony had initiated a kiss.  After a moment, he looked upon Tony with lust in his eyes.

“Kiss me again, boy.”  He growled seductively.

Tony leaned in again and kissed his owner and moaned when Edward thrust his tongue in Tony’s mouth.  After some time, they both had to separate for air.

Edward was rock hard.  Tony felt this as he leaned back again.  “You are so good to me, Daddy.”

“Yes, baby.  And you are perfect, so it is not hard.”  Edward captured Tony’s mouth again in a passionate kiss causing them both to pant.  Tony arched up as Edward attacked his neck; nipping…sucking on the taut flesh of his delectable slave.

“Daddy…”  Tony moaned into Edward’s mouth.   He slipped down to his knees and opened Edward’s robe.  He kissed and licked the tip and looked up with innocent eyes.  Tony whispered.  “May I suck your cock, Master?”

Edward loved toying with his slave.  “Why would you want to do that, baby?”  He smiled playfully with a twinkle in his eye.

“I need it in my mouth, Daddy.”

“You love Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, Master.”  Tony engulfed the cock in his warm mouth.

“Jaysus…baby boy!”  Edward nearly came right there.  He watched as Tony began sucking the tip…slowly….taking it in his mouth inch by agonizing inch.  “You’re going to be the death of me, baby!”

“Tastes so good, Master.”  Tony sucked harder, treating it like a lollipop.

“My boy!  My beautiful boy!!!!”  Edward could not hold out much longer and he screamed his release into Tony’s waiting mouth. 

As he recovered he felt Tony move back into his lap and rest his head into the curve of his neck.  Tony inhaled the scent of his Master.  It meant safety and comfort.  He sighed as he felt Edward’s hand wrap around him.

*

After breakfast, Tony waited in the bathroom for Phil.  He leaned over the bathtub waiting for the bodyguard to administer his enema. 

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi, Mr. Phil!”

Tony grimaced slightly as he felt his cheeks spread.  “Mr. Phil, did you see what Daddy gave me?”

“I did, Tone.  Are you excited?”

“Yes!”  He gasped as the cold enema fluid settled inside of him.  He watched as Phil set the timer. 

“After you are clean, you can play.  Your Master’s meetings will be outside but if you have your headphones on, you won’t disturb him.”

“Okay!”  Tony answered and waited.

*

Tony was in the large sitting room most of the day.  He knelt on his knees leaned over the large chair playing his games.  He was oblivious to the comings and goings of the numerous men during the meetings.  He was so entrenched and focused on his game.  He never noticed all the men ogling his naked form.

*

Tony was napping in the early afternoon, when Edward returned.  The older man smiled and slowly removed his clothes and climbed into bed with his slave.  He caressed Tony’s face to wake his boy up.

“Hi, Daddy…”  Tony said in a sleepy voice.

“Hi, honey.”  He kissed him briefly.  “How do you like your games?”

“They’re the best, Master.”

“I am glad it made you so happy, baby.”

“Really?”  Tony said with a grin. 

Edward covered Tony’s body with his own.  He lined their cocks together and they both groaned at the contact. 

“Oh…”  Tony closed his eyes.  He loved when Daddy took his time and was gentle.  He was teasing him by playfully biting his nipples and thrusting against him.

Edward loved to make Anthony writhe in pleasure.  While he liked to force him here and there, he loved how he had made his boy crave his touch…beg for it.  And when he just wanted to plunder him, there was acceptance of his role as his whore.  He loved hurting him as well.  Tony knew his place and didn’t complain.  He knew his body and soul belonged to Edward.

“Daddy…please…”

“What, honey?”  He asked sensuously.  “Use your words, baby.  Daddy wants to hear them.  What can Daddy give you?” 

“You, Daddy!”  Tony arched up as Edward bit at his nipple slightly harder and then pulled himself up and sat back on his knees.  The intense stare caused Tony to pant heavily.  Tony grabbed his legs up and presented himself.  “I need you in me, Daddy.  Need your cock inside me!”

Edward began jacking himself.  He wanted his boy to feel the burn.  He spread some precum and rested his rock hard cock at Tony’s entrance.  He pushed against the rosebud, causing Tony to moan.  Still after all this time, his boy’s hole was tight. “I love you, my beautiful slave boy…my Anthony…need you so much, baby…”  He said as he placed Tony’s legs over his shoulders.

“Daddy…need you…”  Tony stuttered as Edward pushed against him but not hard enough to penetrate. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“You, Daddy!”  Tony pushed himself down to try to take the man inside him.

“Greedy little boy.  Can’t wait for Daddy’s cock.”  He pushed forward so just the head was inside.

It burned a bit but the feeling of being full had become such a constant in Tony’s existence…it was as if he needed it somehow.  He craved it.  As long as Daddy was here, he would be okay.  His Master was his constant.

“Please Daddy…fill me!”  He choked out a sob as Edward continued to tease him.

Edward could see his baby was becoming upset.  “It’s okay, Precious.  Daddy will always give you what you need.”  He thrust in causing Tony to cry out, but his heart calmed as the familiar swell encompassed him.

“Oh!”  Tony arched as his Master found the spot.  Tony loved the feeling because he knew his Daddy was so happy when he was inside him.  He began to push himself down and clench tightly to feel it again and again.  The two men moved together grunting and moaning.  Tony closed his eyes as the familiar tingle wormed his way through him.  “Daddy!”

“Cum baby….whenever you need to!”

“AHHHHHH!!!”  The two men released simultaneously. 

*

That night, after washing fully, Tony waited for his Master in the bedroom.  Tony sat up when Edward walked into the room.  The older man went into the bathroom and emerged in his robe.  Tony saw this and immediately lay on his back and pulled his legs up, expecting his Master to fuck him.

“No, baby boy.  Not yet.”  Edward smiled and picked Tony up and they sat together on a chair.  


“Tonight, you are going to put on a show for Daddy and his friends.”  When Tony heard this, he immediately thought of a few nights ago and back to his time with Colonel Jennings.

Tony gasped as his eyes watered.

“What is it, Precious?”

Tony sniffed.  “B-But…was I bad?”

“Not at all, baby!”  Edward chuckled.  “You are perfect!”  He stroked Tony’s thin, beautiful face.  “It’s just like last night; except Daddy’s friends want to watch.”  Tony bit his lip as he looked down.

“This will please me, baby.”  He paused.  “You are mine, Anthony.  And you will do as I say.”  His eyes narrowed.  “And if I decide to let my friends play with you later, it is my right as your Owner.  Understand?”  He waited for Tony to nod.    “I don’t think you fully appreciate your place as my personal slave.  You are one of the lucky ones.  You should have had hundreds of cocks up your ass by now if it wasn’t for me, BOY!”

“Yes, Master!  I am so sorry!”

“What are you, Anthony?”

With wet eyes, Tony looked at Edward.  “Your whore, Sir.”

“What else?”

“Your slave, Sir.”

He looked pointedly at his fearful slave.  “I should not have to remind you of this again, Anthony.  Perhaps some remedial time in the Chamber will save me from lecturing you again.”

“No!  Please!”  Tony begged.

“Tonight is our last night.  Daddy always has a party for his colleagues and friends.  You will not be the only slave there.  But I will show you off and you will do as I say.”  He grabbed Tony’s collar.  “If I change my mind and decide to let the whole room fuck your ass so be it.”  Tony started slightly hyperventilating.  As much as he loved his boy, perhaps he had coddled him too much.  “I want to have a good night.  Do NOT embarrass me.”

“Y-Yes, M-Master.” 

*

Edward walked into the main room of the palatial suite and smiled as he saw all the preparations were in place.  Spread around the room was various benches, toys, and two large beds.  He motioned for Tony to kneel and he rang for Phil.

“Everything set, Phil?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Excellent.”

There was a knock on the suite door and Phil went to answer it.  Six of Edward’s closest colleagues poured into the room, including Colonel Jennings.  Phil directed them to change into their robes and the men made their way back to what was going to be the playroom for the night.

They each had their drinks and they stood awaiting words from Edward.  Tony knelt quietly, slightly trembling next to his Master, especially when he saw the Colonel.

Edward raised his glass.  “To another end to a productive week of meetings, gentlemen.   May our prosperity continue.”

“Here, here!”  The group agreed.  Even though he was hosting the party, he turned to Jennings to see if he had any further words.

Matt cleared his throat.  “Again, I must commend Edward for his leadership and ambition for the continued growth and success of our operation.  And let us not forget our pleasure!” 

The group laughed and cheered, “Here, here!”  They drank heartily.

Edward let the burn settle in his throat and he smiled.  “Please, friends.  Find a seat.  We will start the entertainment for the evening.”

One of them clapped Edward on the shoulder.  “I hope you will be more than generous with your slave, Ed.”

“We’ll see Hank.  The night is young.”  Edward chuckled.  Tony tried to suppress his gasp as his heart started racing.  _Keep calm_ …he kept repeating to himself… _Daddy has the right to do what he wants_.

All the men sat down in comfortable chairs in a large semicircle facing the majority of the toys and furniture in the in the room.  Edward motioned for Tony to get on his hands and knees and crawl around.  He tried to forget how humiliating this was and to please his Master.  Like previously, the other men patted his hair and caressed his ass.

“Well done, Pet.  Come.”  Edward said as he stood and brought Tony into his arms.  He rang a bell and Phil came with the slave boy from the last night.  He led Tony over to the other man.  “Suck Anthony’s cock, Aaron.  Get him ready for you.”  The man immediately grasped Tony’s cock before Tony had a chance to protest and began expertly sucking the agent’s limp cock.  Tony couldn’t help that he started to respond.  He tried to block out all the eyes watching him and to concentrate on Daddy’s words in his ear.  “They all want to see my boy fuck his ass.  So hot, baby...”  Edward groaned.  “And don’t just lay there my boy.  You better be convincing or I will punish you both dearly.”

When Edward was satisfied at the length of Tony’s erection he led the two over to the bed.  The two slaves were both kneeling facing each other.  The younger slave was as aroused as Tony; he grinded their groins together causing them both to groan.  “Kiss him, Anthony.”  Tony looked at Edward with tears in his eyes.  Edward leaned towards his ear.  “You will put on a good show, boy, or suffer the consequences.  Don’t make me tell you again.” 

Tony and Aaron made such an erotic site.  They were both bronzed and lean and beautiful.  Both were still on their knees kissing each other.  Aaron wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and he thrust himself so their groins rubbed against each other.  They separated when they needed to breath. 

The gravity of what his Master wanted him to do, made fear settle into Tony’s stomach and his erection started to fade.  Edward then spoke to Aaron quietly and the man proceeded to lay Tony down on the bed.  He attacked Tony’s mouth and managed to moan as he swirled his tongue in the older man’s mouth.  He kissed Tony’s neck and started moving down, nipping along the way.  Tony felt his Master’s eyes on him so he grabbed the other’s man’s shoulders and brought him back up to his mouth and they kissed again.  After a few moments, Aaron moved down again and engulfed Tony’s leaking cock in his mouth.

“Good Boys!”  Edward said as he palmed his own rising phallus, he felt such pleasure orchestrating the x-rated show for all to see.  He looked around and his friends were enraptured by the beautiful slave boys on the bed.  This made him even harder.

The younger man, after nearly bringing Tony to orgasm, sat up and faced the group on all fours.  He reached back and presented his ass to Tony.  Tony looked up at his Master and realized what was required of him.  He didn’t want to but he saw the threat in the older man’s eyes.  He grabbed lube and stroked himself and placed his cock at the entrance of his fellow slave. 

“Go on, boy.”  Edward encouraged.  Tony looked for aid, as if Edward would guide him into the silky moistness like he had previously.  But to no avail.  Edward wanted him to do this on his own.

Trying to ignore all the lustful eyes, Tony pushed into him.  He groaned and closed his eyes as he slid in.  He felt so ashamed that this felt so good.  No wonder his Daddy fucked him constantly.

“Such a whore, my Anthony.  Look at what you have become, baby.  My perfect whore…you slut…”  Edward groaned.  “now move, boy…”

Tony stuttered as he heard the words wash over him.  Daddy was right. 

“You enjoying the feeling, baby?”  Tony thrust in and out just like Daddy wanted.  “Answer me, slut.”

“Yes!”  Tony grabbed the younger man’s hips and moved in and out.

“Harder, baby!”  Edward grabbed his own cock was jacking off to the rhythm Tony set.  All the men in the room were enjoying the show.

“Oh…Oh!”  Tony was close. 

“Come, baby!”  Edward shouted and Tony arched up violently and came.

Tony collapsed on Aaron and then rolled off of him.  He couldn’t help the lone tear that fell from his eye as he tried to regain his breath.

“Clean him off, boy.”  Edward demanded as the slave lightly laved Tony’s now sensitive cock; clearing him from all traces of his release and his own juices.  Tony arched as the touch to his member bordered on painful.

“Stay still, Anthony.”  Edward warned as the area was cleaned.  After that, Edward placed a cock ring on him.

After a few minutes, Edward had the other slave kneel as Tony recovered.  One of the men walked up to Aaron and opened his robe.  The slave knew to start sucking.  The older man groaned as he was expertly blown.  Tony turned slightly away, trying to block out what was happening to the other slave.  He felt shamed and scared at the same time.

Edward motioned to Phil to start some music and bring more drinks for the group.  They were always careful not to use hotel staff during their parties.  They did not want any outsiders aware of their activities.

After serving this round of drinks, Phil brought in two slaves girls to join the party.  One was a stunning blond in her twenties and the other was an exotic, dark skinned beauty of the same age.  They were both fully shaved, naked, collared and led around on a leash.  They were placed in the center for a time; kneeling awaiting their instruction.

Suddenly, club like music started thumping away, filling the room.  It added to the sexually charged atmosphere.

“Gentlemen,” Edward began, “enjoy your drinks and you will also see some recreational goodies on the table over there.”  A small table had some ecstasy, Viagra, marijuana and a few other substances.   “We have all night, so I suggest you pace yourself.”  He paused.  “Anthony.” 

“Yes, Master.”  Tony stood and then kneeled by his owner’s side.   Edward gestured towards some of his friends.  “Make your mouth useful, sweetheart.” 

“Yes, Master.”  Knowing that he wanted his Owner pleased with him, he immediately obeyed and crawled towards three of them.

*

Edward watched as two of the men were fucking one of the slave girls.  She was riding one man and was pushed forward and the other man had his cock in her ass.  She had a ball gag on to muffle her cries.   The other girl was on her knees, with the dick of another patron in her mouth.  Aaron was being screwed in his mouth and ass by two others.  That left Tony, Edward and Jennings.  Tony was kneeling obediently awaiting instruction.  His Master and Jennings were standing by the bar, sharing a drink.  Edward was flying high and feeling good.  He had taken a hit of X and he felt so hard he could explode. 

Matt extended his hand.  “No hard feelings about the new recruits, Edward.  I really think this could expand our business and just think of all the sampling we can do.”  He smiled evilly.

Edward thought for a moment.  He was sick of feeling angry with the man in front of him.  He could admit that he was wrong.  His life was perfect with his Anthony and now having a new supply of slaves would make them even richer.  How could it be a bad thing?  He met his hand and the men shook.

“The fresh supply will expand out appeal.  I’ll give you that.”

“Good.”  Matt turned to Tony who was just out of ear shot.  “How about a little taste, Edward?  For an old friend?”  He slightly slurred his speech; he was rock hard peering at Edward’s slave.  The memory of fucking his ass was so good.

“You know what?”  He chuckled.  “I’m feeling generous tonight and besides, I think my boy has had it too good for too long.  We need to mix it up a bit.  Show him how fucking  lucky he is to belong to me.”  He looked at Jennings.  “Let’s have a little fun, Matty.”  The two smiled and walked over to Tony.

“That’s the Edward I know and love.”  Jennings answered.  He was afraid his cruel #2 had been losing his touch.  He felt he had been softened by the NCIS agent’s beauty and innocence.

“On the bed, Boy.”  Tony scrambled to obey his Owner.  “All fours, baby.”  He waited for Tony to assume the position.  Edward stroked his hair and caressed his face.  Tony tried really hard to stay strong.  He knew Jennings was to the side of him and he could feel lustful eyes on him.  Edward’s cock was level with his mouth.  “Open up, baby.”  Edward slid his hard cock into the warm heat of his mouth.  “Fuck…”  Edward closed his eyes as he lazily pumped in and out.  He finally opened his eyes a bit and motioned for Jennings to get behind his boy.  The older man climbed onto the bed and covered his cock with only a little lube.  He wanted the pretty boy to feel the burn.

Tony’s heart was racing in time to the _thump thump thump_ of the music throughout the room.  The music was so loud; he felt his bones vibrating to the rhythm.  Moans and cries of release were heard as well.  There were some sounds of pain and discomfort coming from the slaves but no seemed to pay attention to that.

Edward pulled back and painted Tony’s lips with his precum.  He looked over his slave and met the eyes of Jennings.  And suddenly, at the same time, they both entered Tony forcefully.  Tony’s cry of absolute pain and terror was muffled by the hard cock in his mouth.  Tears poured from his eyes as he was speared from both ends.  Jennings pace was relentless as he fucked in and out and in and out.  Tony felt like he was choking and thought he would pass out when his Master’s cock fell from mouth. 

“Shit, I almost couldn’t stop!  Fuck, slow down, Matty.”  Edward walked over to the other end on shaky legs and climbed onto the bed aside Jennings, who had slowed his pace down.

“Come on, Ed.  I can’t hold out much longer.  His ass is amazing!”  He moaned.

“Daddy!”  Tony sobbed out as he fell forward onto his elbows.

“Shut up, Boy.”  Edward said, lust overtaking his senses.  He started slipping his still rock hard cock in beside Matt’s and he cried out in absolute bliss.  The tightness of Tony’s hole and the friction against of his cock against Jennings was the best feeling in the world.

Tony was crying hysterically as the stretch and burn was almost too much to bear.  “Shut. Up!!!!”  He turned to another one of his friends.  “Shut him up.  NOW!!!!”

The man smirked.  “My pleasure!”  As he walked up to Tony, he stroked himself to hardness and then shoved his cock in Tony’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Jennings and Edward would alternate their thrusts, enjoying the feelings as the other man pumped his dick in and out of Tony’s mouth relentlessly. 

“Oh…god…oh jesus!!!!”  Edward said as he ejaculated into Tony.  Jennings followed soon thereafter and then the last man into Tony’s mouth.

Tony collapsed to the bed, unconscious from the pain.

“Shit!”  Edward said as he flopped down to the bed.  “That was awesome!”

*

When Tony awoke, he was laying in between his Master’s legs.  He felt the light touch of Edward’s hand stroking up and down his body causing Tony to shiver.  “Wakey, wakey, baby.”  Edward said in his deep voice. 

“Wha?”  Tony was confused for a moment as to where he was.  As he surveyed the room, he remembered.  The pain in his backside reminded him as well.  He looked up to see Jennings in a chair by the bed.  The other slaves were still occupied by the other patrons.  The only change was that the music had been turned down.  Edward removed the cock ring and stroked Tony to full hardness.  Tony mewled as he felt such pleasure; but just before he was to come, Edward slipped the ring back on.

“No more coming tonight, my baby Anthony.  You had your chance.  I have been generous enough.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  Tony’s voice was strained.

“Such a lovely whore you have Edward.”  Jennings said as he leered at Tony.

“Thank you, Matt.”  Edward ruffled Tony’s hair.  He leaned down to Tony’s ear.  “Did you like two cocks in your ass, honey?”

Tony was positioned so he could see Master’s face.  Jennings was looking straight at him.  “Y-Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.”  He kissed him on the head.  “The Colonel and I wanted to have a little more fun before we turn in.”

Tony bit the inside of his lip; he wanted to keep his emotions under control.  He feared the consequences.

“Go sit on the Colonel, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  Tony grimaced in pain as he got up from the bed.  Matt stroked his hardening cock as Tony crawled over to him.  Tony couldn’t help the tear that fell from his eye.  He was in so much pain and it wasn’t over.  Tony straddled the older man and as the man held his long, wide cock, Tony started to slowly impale himself.  Jennings was impatient so he grabbed Tony’s shoulders and pushed him down forcefully drawing a scream from Tony.  Jennings smirked as he looked at Edward.  “I love your boy’s ass, Edward.”  Matt groaned as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the surprisingly snug feeling of being inside the slave once more.

“Indeed.  He was quite the find.”  Edward said as he took a drag of his joint laced with uppers.

“Move boy.”  Jennings growled as he tightly grasped Tony’s thin waste.  He squeezed so hard, there would be bruises in the morning. 

Tony sobbed a few times and tried to muster the energy to move up and down on the hard shaft.  It felt like hot pokers to his insides.  When his movement seemed to falter, Matt slapped Tony across the face.  Up and down and up and down, Tony wanted to please his Master’s friend.  But it hurt so much and it only intensified with his prostate being hit with each stroke.  The pain from the denial of his release made this absolute torture.  Luckily, Jennings seemed to tire of moving Tony and he lifted him off his cock.  He carried him over to the breeding bench and practically threw him over it.  He looked at Edward and smirked.  His number 2 knew what he was thinking. 

Jennings looked at a few other men who were not occupied at the moment.  “Come on over boys.”

Edward smiled as his speech slurred slightly.  “One time deal friends.”  He smirked evilly.  “Have at it.  See what he can take.”  Edward laughed to himself.  His boy had it too easy for too long.  He had never been used how they normally use their slaves.  It would be a good lesson, especially after he hesitated when he gave him such a wonderful gift the night before.

 

Two of the men removed their robes and walked to Tony’s backside.  Two other came to his front.  One man easily slipped into his ass with no problem, blood, lube and cum slicked the way.  It felt so good.  “Damn, Ed…”

“Just wait…”  Edward said in eager anticipation.  Another man slipped his cock alongside the other, causing Tony to groan in pain.

In front of the trapped slave, another master slipped his cock into Tony’s open mouth and caused Tony to choke and gag as he went to the back immediately.  He saw Tony struggling but there was nowhere to go.  He was spit roasted.  The other unoccupied man looked at Edward.  “Can he take two in his mouth?”

Edward shrugged his shoulders.  “Never tried.”

“Mark, shove over.”  The man withdrew slightly from Tony’s mouth while the other man entered.  Tony made a horrible gagging noise as he felt his air cut off.  When he seemed to turn a different shade, both men withdrew. 

“Please…”  Tony pleaded as they stuck both cocks back in his mouth and alternated going down his throat. Edward loved to watch the distress of his baby.  It was the hottest thing he has ever seen.  He loved to fuck his boy; but, his pain he also craved to see.  Edward called Aaron over and had him on his knees in under the breeding bench.  “Suck his cock.”  Edward chuckled to himself.  The cock ring was still on and Edward wanted him stimulated with no relief in sight.  The noises of distress as the two men in his ass hit his prostate, the two men gagged his throat and someone jacking him off was the most beautiful sights and sounds that he has ever seen.  He turned to Phil, “You filming this?”

Phil took a moment to respond, his own arousal in overdrive.  “Yes, Sir.”  He said in a thick tone.

After an hour of all the men changing positions and having their fun, Edward stood back to watch his masterpiece.  He was unconscious as he lay over the bench boneless.

Tony had blood and cum leaking from his ass, cum in hair and all over his face.  His cock, purple in color.  He found his phone and snapped a picture.  He smiled and turned to Phil.  “Get him cleaned up.  Remove the ring.  Make sure he comes.  I don’t care if he is awake or not.”

*

In the morning, Tony awoke sore and confused.  He thought he must have been bad to have Daddy share him like that.  He thought back to how he may have disobeyed his Master.  He had been reluctant to have relations with his fellow slave boy.  Perhaps that was the reason.  Then he thought that Daddy could do anything he wanted whether he was good or bad.  That was the point.  When he thought about it, it probably made Daddy happy.  It had hurt a lot, but if that is what his Master wanted, that was okay.  He was his Master’s whore and slut.   

Tony could barely sit up.  He realized that he should not have hesitated last night.  He is lucky to have Edward as his Master.  He was a slut and it didn’t matter what Daddy made him do, Daddy loved him.

Edward emerged from the shower in a fresh robe.  He saw his boy was awake.  He wondered while he was washing how fucked up his Boy would be this morning.  He may have gotten carried away with the orgy last night, but damn, it had felt good.  He was afraid, though, he had done some damage that it would take time to repair.

“Daddy!”  Tony said enthusiastically when he walked towards the bed.

Edward smiled at the wonderful innocence of his boy.  He sat against the head board and Tony immediately straddled him, despite being so sore.

“Was I a good slut for you last night, Daddy?”  He asked.

Edward’s eyes widened almost in surprise.  “Yes, baby.  You were.”

“I’m glad, Master.”  He leaned against the man.  “I hope I made you proud of me.”

“You did, sweetheart.”  He kissed Tony. 

“I understand how special you treat me, Master and I thank you.”  He said again in such an innocent tone.  “I’m yours.”

“Yes, honey.  You are.”  Edward pushed Tony back gently and untied his robe.  He stroked himself and wanted to see what Tony would do.  He knew his boy was likely horribly sore after last night.

Tony leaned in and kissed his Master and thrust gently against him. 

“Anthony…baby…”  He gasped as Tony knelt up and leaned over and took Edward in his mouth.  He winced at the pain in the back of his throat, but he did it nonetheless.  “I am yours, Master.”

“My boy!!!  My beautiful boy.”   He thrust gently.  “Love you, honey.”

Toy bobbed up and down enthusiastically.  “Love your cum, Daddy.”  Tony whispered as he went to town.  

His final transformation was complete, the older man thought to himself.  He could do anything to his slave boy.  Life was perfect!

*

The final morning arrived and they now showered and dressed in preparation for returning to the airfield to fly home.  Tony sat on the bed, watching Phil get everything together.  Tony fidgeted a bit, as he found clothes to be more of a nuisance than anything else.  He was so used to being nude, that he became sullen when he had to don garments. 

Edward came back in the room and saw Tony squirming slightly.  “What’s wrong, baby?”

Tony pouted adorably as he replied, “These clothes are itchy, Daddy.”  He whined.  “I don’t like them.”

Edward smiled as he walked over to his boy.  “I know, Precious.  But we have to go to the plane.  You can’t very well walk through the lobby nude.  Can you?”

Tony shrugged his shrugged his shoulders.  “I know…but…”

“When we get home, you can take them off. Alright?”

“Yes, Master.”  Tony answered sullenly.

Phil came up and removed his collar and carefully placed it in a carry on.  Edward was careful not to cause any unnecessary attention to their group.  With one last look around, Edward came up to Tony and gestured for him to stand.  He chastely kissed his slave’s lips and smiled as he felt Tony grasp his hand tightly.  They walked silently to the elevator.  As they got closer to the lobby, Tony whimpered as he turned into his Master.

“It’s okay, baby.  We just need to get to the car.  Nothing will hurt you.  Daddy will keep you safe.  Daddy will never leave you.”

  *

They arrived at the airstrip and filed into their plane.  Edward secured Tony and smiled down upon him.

“Almost home, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.  We are almost home.”

*

End interlude/flashback


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the long, painful Journey of Tony Dinozzo. Thank you to all who are still around to read this. I had a serious case of NCIS writer's block. After Tony left the show, I kind of lost inspiration. I do not watch the show anymore. But...I was determined to finish the fic. I originally thought to go one way, but my plot carried me in another direction. I hope you enjoy the end. Feedback is appreciated.

The next few months were difficult for Tony.  He suffered from terrible nightmares.  They were constant and unyielding to the point that Gibbs started sharing the bed to offer comfort.  There was nothing sexual about it.  He held Tony and grounded him when he lost touch with reality. 

With the support Gibbs gave Tony and the thrice weekly counseling sessions with a wonderful and kind professional, Dr Crane, Tony began to emerge from his shell around the third month he was free.  His eating slowly improved to the point that the feeding tube had been removed.  Jethro still had to remind him to eat but they were making progress.  He and the therapist also encouraged Tony to find his inner voice of independence as well.  During his captivity, Tony was not allowed an opinion or to make any decisions regarding his well being.  The therapist was helping him relearn those skills, and it broke Jethro’s heart that his Tony struggled with asking for the most basic things.  But, he needed to be strong for his agent and tried as best as he could to not react and simply help him rediscover his life.

*

ONE YEAR LATER

Tony had been free from his captor for over 1 ½ years.  While some progress was made, Jethro increasingly realized that Tony would likely never be the same.  He wasn’t giving up, but he had many discussions with the therapist about Tony’s condition.  While he was eating on his own, he had only regained five pounds of the nearly forty-five that he had lost.  Tony was still uncomfortable asserting real independence.

Jethro had made a decision that he struggled with to request full disability benefits for Tony; NCIS also granted Tony his full retirement.  Luckily the agency recognized his condition was due to work for NCIS.  They were incredibly generous.  While they would have preferred the Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo back in their ranks, Gibbs trusted his gut.  He doubted significant recovery enough to return to his previous duties.

Gibbs also officially retired from NCIS as well.  With his full military benefits along with his NCIS money, they were set for a very comfortable life.

One thing Jethro did do, though, was every few months he would take Tony out of D.C.  He seemed to enjoy warm weather and the beach.  So currently, they were staying in Franks’ home in Mexico.  His former partner was in the U.S. currently, so Jethro enjoyed the time alone with Tony.  He had a satellite phone to ensure Tony could still talk with his counselor once a week and for any acute emergencies. 

Before they left D.C., Gibbs sat down with Dr. Crane and Rachel and they discussed Gibbs’ observations of Tony.  It was a difficult discussion that lasted several hours.  Jethro could not ignore what he saw in front of him.

There would be times that Tony would look at Gibbs in a certain way.  He was calmer when he knew what to expect.  He responded better to gentle commands instead of independently providing his opinion.  Perhaps one day Tony would be able to make progress on that front…he just didn’t know.

When he had some time alone, Gibbs would sit and allow tears to flow down his weathered face.  Guilt continued to consume him.  He knew he used everything in his power to locate Tony…he often dreamt of scenarios where he got to him sooner.  He missed the carefree Anthony Dinozzo: the man with a heart of gold; who cared so deeply about those around him; the man who was the best young agent in NCIS. 

He had to mourn the loss of his friend…mourn the loss of a romantic relationship that never happened.  Dr. Crane told him how while the recovery for the individual who lived through severe trauma was extremely difficult, those who love that person suffer too.  They have to face a myriad of feelings: guilt…anger…the loss of what could have been.  She implored him to forgive himself because he DID find Tony.  Many agencies worked together to stop the trafficking network that killed so many and abused Tony and others.   Colonel Jennings and three military accomplices were charged in federal court and received the death penalty.  Edward turned state’s evidence and testified at all the trials and received forty years.

But even with everything that happened, he was just happy that Tony was alive.  He knew that life throws some curveballs.  After living through the deaths of his beloved wife and child, he was simply grateful for the second chance he had with Tony.  He knew what would occur eventually would be unconventional, but he saw the yearning in Tony.  He promised himself, he would anything within his power to help him.  It was building for the last few months.  Jethro had to think it through before taking that next step.

*

That night, they had enjoyed cowboy style steak under the stars.  As they made their way back to the den, Jethro poured two small fingers of whiskey.  He handed one to Tony.

He chuckled at the sight of Dinozzo grimacing at the taste.

Tony smiled.  “That was yucky.”  Jethro shared a smile.  Tony would vacillate between speaking in simplistic terms and other times when he would _almost_ sound like the old Tony.  Almost.  Those times were fleeting at best and Jethro tried not to grasp at those moments.  It would diminish his joy that Tony was right in front of him.

He motioned for him to sit on the couch.  Jethro sat next to him but gave him a little room.

Jethro downed his drink and placed the glass aside.  He looked at his former senior agent and smiled.  “Tony, can I ask you a few questions?”  Tony nodded.  Over the last year, they had discussed some parts of his captivity.  He didn’t push; he figured that when Tony was ready, he would divulge his full experience. Gibbs thinks somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Tony was still processing the horror he survived.

He took deep a deep breath.  He was venturing into sensitive subjects.  “Before you were taken…had you been with a man?”  Tony blinked and stared at him at first.  Perhaps he didn’t comprehend the question.  Jethro gave him a few moments.  Tony ducked his head, a crimson flush spread throughout his face.

“Like sex?”  He answered quietly. 

“Yes.”  Gibbs replied gently.

“No.”  He bit his lip.

“Okay.”  Jethro paused.  “Did you want to…before what happened to you?”

Tony looked slightly ashamed as he nodded.  Gibbs grabbed his hands.  “You aren’t wrong, Tony.  It’s okay to have had those feelings.”

“It is?”

“Yes.  Edward twisted you and used you and none of it was your fault.”

Tony’s eyes watered.  “I sometimes feel that but Dr. Crane and Dr. Rachel said it wasn’t my fault.”

He squeezed his hands.  “Tony, why do you feel sometimes that it was your fault?”

Tony took a deep breath as he looked away.

“It’s okay…it’s just me.  You can tell me anything.”

“It’s just…it’s just…”  One thing Jethro had learned in the time he had been reunited with Tony was patience.  His friend deserved it.  “H-he said that I was meant to be a whore…meant to be with men…because when he was inside me…sometimes I-I came.”  A tear coursed down his face.  Gibbs gently wiped it away.

“Tony, everyone…even if they did not like men respond that way if their prostate is stimulated enough.  He was manipulative and wanted to control you.”

“B-But…I had thought about it!  B-Being with someone like that…”

“It’s okay if you did, sweetheart.  It doesn’t make you bad.”

“Really?”  He said with hope in his eyes.  Gibbs nodded and smiled.  This seemed to inspire Tony to continue.  “I…thought about it before…”  Gibbs waited for him.  “With someone special…”  It seemed to take a lot of Tony to express that intimate thought.  Gibbs was so proud.  As Tony lifted his head to look at Jethro, time seemed to stop.

“Tony…did you think about me in that way?”

The younger man looked down and started trembling as his breath caught.  “Y-Yes…” he said in a choked voice.

Gibbs heart soared as he grabbed Tony’s hands harder.

“That makes me very happy.”  Gibbs replied.  “I thought the same about you.”

“You did?”  Tony sniffed as a lone tear escaped.  “But I’m different now…I know I am…I-I can’t help it.”

Gibbs sighed.  “Yes, things have changed.  But what is important is that we are here now.  Whatever challenges we have, we can face together.”

Tony shook his head as tears poured from his face.  “I’m sick…”

“Tony don’t be scared.  I’m here.  I’m never leaving you.  No matter what.”

Tony kept shaking his head as he sobbed.  “But…I’m sick…”  It took all his strength to get up and walk over to the window.  Once again, Gibbs was so proud of him.  These little things were not inconsequential.  Small steps.

“You keep saying that, sweetheart.  Why are you sick?”  Gibbs replied as he went over to him.

“Cause…sometimes what he did felt good…and…”  Tony covered his eyes with his hands as he cried hysterically.

He took Tony’s hands away from his face so he could see Gibbs.  “Honey…for all the horrible and tortuous things he did to you, if you occasionally found pleasure, then that’s okay.  It doesn’t mean that you asked for it.  It doesn’t mean that you deserved the awful things he did to you.  He was a manipulative bastard.  He knew how to train you…knew how to make you beg.  NONE of it was your fault.  YOU ARE NOT SICK.  You are a survivor.”

“No…I want to believe you…but if…”

“Tony, I swear to you on the graves of my family, nothing you say will make me turn my back on you.”

“I can’t…I can’t…”  Tony said over and over.  He wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear.

“Honey, please.”  Jethro’s voice choked as tears ran down his face.  “Please…I will not leave you…”  Gibbs leaned forward and embraced Tony, the younger man sobbing into his neck.  They stood like this for an eternity.  Tony felt so safe in the arms of Jethro.  His scent was calming and his warmth so soothing.

Jethro stepped back only slightly.  “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”  He said as he wiped the wetness from Tony’s face.  He looked so young at that moment that it broke Gibbs’ heart.

“You p-promise you won’t leave me?”  He asked.  “Everyone leaves…”  Tony whispered.

“I promise, honey.  He made you think I didn’t care.  He made you think that I stopped looking for you.  I NEVER did.”

“Daddy…”  Jethro embraced him as he cried anew.  The word that he wanted to say for so long finally fell from his mouth. 

“It’s okay, baby.  I’m here.”  He hugged him with all his might.  “Atta boy.  I’ll always be here.”  He kissed Tony on the head. 

“Do you understand what you are asking for, sweetheart?   I need you to be sure.”

“Yes, Daddy.  I’m sure.  Please.  I need you.”

“Okay, but if there is anything that scares you, you tell me, okay?”

“Yes.”

He led them to the bedroom.  He helped an emotionally exhausted Tony out of his clothes and both men climbed into bed with their boxer shorts on.  They faced each other.  “I’m so proud of you.”

Tony smiled.  “Really?”

“Yes, you asked for what you needed…what you want.”  Jethro ran his hand over Tony’s smooth skin.  He paused.  “And I’m still here.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”  Jethro’s lips descended upon Tony’s as they shared their first kiss.  Tony was tentative, allowing Jethro to control it.  Both men moaned as the kiss deepened.  Tony could feel Jethro’s hardness against his thigh.  But he wasn’t scared.  “Make it go away, Daddy.  I-I can still feel him.  Make it go away.”

Gibbs pulled Tony’s boxers down.  He reached into the dresser to grab the lube.  As he prepared Tony, he took the younger man’s cock in his mouth.  Tony screamed out in ecstasy.  “Daddy!” 

“Cum when you need to, honey.”  Jethro worked two fingers into Tony as he continued to have him inside his mouth. 

“Feels so good…so good!”  His breath hitched as he arched and spilled into Jethro’s mouth.  He flopped down on the bed, panting, his body humming in pleasure.  After he recovered, he looked at Jethro.  “I’m ready, Daddy.  Please.”

Gibbs leaned back and coated his hard cock with lube.  He placed it at Tony’s well prepared entrance.  “I love you, sweetheart.  I’ll take care of you.  Always.”  He pushed in and made sure he was causing Tony no pain.

“Daddy…”  He said in awe as their eyes joined.  Jethro lifted one leg and started slowly with his movements.  Moans of pleasure poured from Tony.  Jethro closed his eyes, reveling in being inside his beloved.  

“Oh…oh…”  Tony groaned as Gibbs hit his prostate over and over.  Even though he had just cum, he was hard again. 

“Cum with me, baby!”  Jethro shouted as he flooded Tony’s insides.   The younger man chest was covered in his release.  Jethro gently pulled out and on shaky legs went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.  He wiped Tony’s chest clean and was going to wipe below, when Tony spoke.

“Please leave it, Daddy.  Wanna feel you.”

“Okay, honey.”  He tossed the towel.  “Whatever you need.”  He climbed back into bed and gathered Tony’s in his arms.  Jethro kissed his head.  I love you, Tony.”

“Love you too, Boss.”  Tony said softly as they drifted to sleep together.

The End

 


End file.
